


Everything I Was Looking For

by ShippingMcLennon



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, But it's okay, Dating, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, John loves it, M/M, McLennon, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, and awkward, and sassy as usual, but we'll learn soon that he's not so shy, college students, eventually, john is really bold, part time job, paul is super shy, so that's good..., they both love to cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 76,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingMcLennon/pseuds/ShippingMcLennon
Summary: Paul just wants to be left alone and do his job. John just wants to flirt with the cute cashier.After noticing the drop dead gorgeous cashier at a grocer, John becomes obsessed with the lad and is determined to win him over with regular visits, which he forces his mates to join him on. Paul’s shyness to John’s bold moves makes him reluctant and hard to get, but John is persistent. What happens after they start getting to know each other a bit more?
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 99
Kudos: 299





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which Paul comes across an unbelievable flirt while at work.

“Hello. How are you today?” Paul said with droopy eyes, but tried to force a smile at the next customer.

“Hi! Great, dear. How are you?” The older lady answered excitedly. ‘ _Why were they all so excited about shopping?_ ’ Paul wondered. He glanced at the avalanche in her shopping cart and sighed as he prepared some extra bags in advance, before turning on the conveyor belt and scanning and bagging her items. 

As soon as he finished the transaction, he walked around the cash register with the filled bags in his hands to place them in the lady’s shopping cart, just as they were told to do. She thanked him before leaving and he walked back inside his pod. 

When Paul glanced around his registers, he noticed no other customers ready to check out. He sighed in relief before making his way to another register where his friend Ivan was checking someone out. He prepared a bag and pushed the conveyor belt to bag for him. 

“Jesus Paul. You look like a bloody zombie.” Paul rolled his eyes at the remark. "At least _act_ enthusiastic to the customers."

“Ay, well, did ya see how big her purchase was? Maybe if she wasn't buying all the produce in the store,” he responded, making Ivan snicker as he continued scanning. "At least it's nice bein' off a register for a sec'."

"Ay. At least it's nice to have a bagger for a sec too." Paul smiled at his friend, knowing he can't be the only one who's tired of putting on a smile for every customer. "Did you find everything aright this evenin'?" Ivan asked the customer in front of him. When the man nodded, he turned his direction back to Paul. 

"Last customer I had," Ivan started, and Paul nodded to show he was listening, "after I just about finished baggin', she remembers she brought her own bag. 'Gotta save the paper bags. Can't kill anymore trees,'" Ivan mocked in a higher pitched voice, making Paul chuckle. "Made me switch everything to her bag an' all. What a wanker," he whined. 

When the transaction was finished, Paul placed the bag in the man's shopping cart just as before. He remained where he was and hoped he could stay by his friend to continue talking when he heard his name get called by his manager. 

"Paul!" Brian called, a little farther away. "You have a customer," he said, pointing to Paul's register where there was indeed another lady unloading her cart. Paul groaned before leaving Ivan to get to his own register. 

~~~

It was already rather late in the evening when John told his mates to make a stop at Wholefoods for snacks. It was still a good hour before the store closed, and it was a much closer option than any other store.

"Why did ya wanna go to Wholefoods", Stuart asked, but still turning into the lot as he drove. 

"Because," John began. "It's on the way. Besides, don't you want our food ta be organic?" John asked in a fake enthusiastic voice, imitating all the people they called posh who shopped there. 

"He's turning into one of 'em," Pete joked, pretending to sound alarmed, and making the rest of their mates laugh. 

When they got into the store, they didn't miss the way every item was more expensive than the usual grocers they shop at. 

"Everything here sure empties your wallet," Astrid noticed. Stu nodded in agreement, making John groan in annoyance. 

"Would ya all just stop with the whining. When not driving to the other part'a town. It's on me, aright?" With that, everyone nodded in agreement and finally spoiled themselves with items without another word. 

~~~

The store was ready to get cleaned up as they were near closing. Brian(thankfully) let Paul shut down his register to sweep the floors and rugs, unless the two remaining grocers needed help bagging. 

Paul cleaned for a while until he noticed Ivan's register started to get lines of customers. He placed his broom against the wall before heading over there and bagging the scanned items, automatically getting pulled into more of Ivan's complaints about customers, which never failed to make him laugh at the lad. 

"Enjoy your evening," Ivan told the customer as he handed over a receipt. "Hi, how are ya lads," Paul heard Ivan tell the next customer as he mindlessly made more bags, vaguely seeing a group of younger people from the corner of his eye. He focused on the items moving down the belt as he started bagging them, envying the load of snacks moving down the belt. 

John stopped in his tracks as he noticed the lad bagging for his cashier, being taken completely aback by the lads beauty.

"Good, thanks." Paul heard a man respond without looking up. 

The young lad was completely distracted in his work, but his eyes still looked soft and delicate. They were wonderfully doe shaped and accommodated his thick, long, lashes perfectly. His hair looked unbelievably soft and silky as it lay somewhat messily on his head. His skin looked pale and delicate, but his arm hair looked sinfully dark and hairy, creating the perfect contrast. The lad had terribly cute looking cheeks, that lead to even cuter lips that seemed to pout while the lad worked. He looked like a bloody angel for chrissake. 

"Did you find everythin' aright tonight?" Ivan generously asked. John took this moment as an opportunity and walked closer to the bagger. 

"In fact," he began, stepping closer to Paul. "I found just about everythin' I was lookin' for…" the man said, standing right in front of Paul by now. Paul looked up at him to see a young man just about his age with auburn hair grinning as he looked Paul up and down before meeting his eyes and staring at them shamelessly, keeping his blinding grin all the while. 

Paul stared at the man and blinked a few times, blush creeping on his cheeks, before he awkwardly averted his gaze down to the bags to continue his work. He didn't look up, but felt the young man's burning gaze on him. He heard the man's friends snicker behind him, but the young man didn't seem to care.

Paul bagged the rest of the lads items without making eye contact until he finally moved to place the last bag in the cart before the group of people began to leave and the auburn haired man gave him a charming “thanks, luv,” as he kept his flirtatious grin. Paul returned a shy smile before quickly turning around to bag for the other cashier towards the opposite end of the store. 

Ivan silently cursed at both a flustered Paul, and the far too forward customer, for the loss of his bagger. 

"Ready John?" Stuart called out when he noticed his friend wasn't following the rest of the group out. 

"Yeah, uh…" John began, not really listening to the question as he continued staring at the cashier now at the opposite end of the store. "Let's stay here a bit," he finally answered, heading towards a table by the stores cafe. 

"And do what?" Ringo asked, but everyone followed John anyways. 

"John wants to stare at the cute cashier," Stu mocked, putting on a romantic voice as he batted his eyelashes at John, making Ringo, Pete, and Astrid laugh. John rolled his eyes at his mate. "Face it John, he's not interested. Didn't ya see the way he scurried away as soon as he saw you?" 

John gave Stuart a deadly glare as he cursed himself, not knowing yet whether that was true or not. He definitely hoped it wasn't because the lad was drop dead gorgeous. His silky black hair mopping cutely over his eyebrows (which were wonderfully shaped), his thick eyelashes to accommodate his puppy doe eyes, and those plush lips that looked extra pouty as he focused on how he was gonna bag. 

John took in a sharp breath from just the sight of the lad, and couldn't take his eyes off ever since, watching him work, and trying to soak in every detail of him, from his focused eyes, wonderfully long legs, and skilled fingers working the items. 

The lad was terribly cute and John wondered how his lips would feel like against his own, or more than anything, what his voice sounded like. He barely got a hint of it when he laughed at something the cashier fellow said, but who wasn't even near enough the lad yet. He wondered if he was always so shy and how much more he could get him to fluster and blush. With sudden determination, John sat up in his seat. 

"You just wait Stuey. The lad just got a bit shy is all," John exclaimed with renewed energy, loving that that was actually true, and finding his shyness more irresistible. "Just wait till he gets a hint of me lovin' personality. He'll be in me arms in no time," John said determined, making his friends laugh. 

John moved his gaze back to the doe eyed lad across the store as he finished bagging and made his way back towards his broom, facing but not yet noticing John yet. However, when the lad _did_ notice him, John gave him another wide grin, making him stop in his tracks with a light gasp, before he once again, awkwardly looked away, fidgeting his fingers, and focused on cleaning another corner of the store.

John laughed at the lads cuteness as he banged the table in excitement. _'Oh yes. This was going to be so fun_ ,' John thought excitedly. He decided to devote his complete free time to the mystery cashier. He momentarily cursed himself for not catching the lads name which was right in front of him, for all the workers had nametags on their aprons, but decided he'd catch it next time he'd come into the store, which wouldn't be long from now. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on my tumblr!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a little over a month since John’s first visit to the handsome cashier. John stayed true to his word, however, and came to see the lad again,  _ and _ caught his name that time as he rang him up. He certainly didn’t miss the way the lad blushed after he first used it. ‘ _ Have a nice night, Paul _ ,’ John had said to him, smiling all the while in the most charming way possible. And once again, the lads cheeks reddened as he blinked at John for a second, momentarily pausing as he tried handing back the receipt, and stuttering as he responded. ‘ _ Y-you too…’ _

That wasn’t the last time he visited Paul however. In fact, John made weekly visits to the lad- constantly trying to get rung up by him, talk to him, catch him during a slow time of day. Paul never showed much of a reaction usually. Aside from shying down and brushing John off,  _ again _ . But despite it, John stayed determined and planned on stopping by again, which was the exact same reason he was blowing his mate off tonight. 

“Astrid’s the only one who’s gonna be here. Come with her. We can get fish and chips after. On me,” Stu said over the phone.

“No can do son. I’m stoppin’ at wholefoods tonight.” John audibly heard Stuart huff at the other end.

“Off to bother the poor cashier again, ay.”

“His name is  _ Paul _ ,” John started defensively, but paused as he dreamily thought about the man. “And what you call bothering is  _ actually _ successful  _ chatting up _ .”

“Successful? Really? Because, I’m pretty sure he didn’t seem interested the first time you’ve visited him. Or the second, or anytime after that. I was there during every occasion  _ thus far _ … Remember?”   
  


“Give him time, Stuey. He just needs to warm up to me.”   
  
“And why are you so certain of that?” 

“Because. His cheeks turn into this wonderful rose colour everytime I talk to him,” John said, his voice falling into a dreamy tone as he described the man. “Which is so fucken’ cute by the way.” John added, not noticing the way Stuart sighed in preparation on the other end, hearing John’s rants on the cashiers beauty before. “The lad really is adorable,” John continued, just as Stuart anticipated. 

“I know… ya keep tellin’ me.”   
  
“No. I told ya he was gorgeous. Which he is. But he is  _ so damn cute _ . Which is a plus, y’know. I mean, the other night, he was ringin’ me up. He was a bit nervous at first, it was adorable. But then, once he started working, his eyebrows got all furrowed, in concentration, y’know-”   
  
“Yeah, I know-”   
  
“And his lips got all-

“All pouty. John ya told me.”   
  
“... Well, did I tell you how on one occasion, his nose-

“Started to crinkle? Yup. Ya told me that too. Ya don’t need ta be tellin’ me again, you know.”

“But Stu it was the  _ cutest thing! _ ” John exclaimed, falling on his couch as he suddenly needed the support while thinking of the young man. “Sometimes he’s too shy to meet me eyes, but sometimes he does, and he stares at me in this way… he just kinda gets lost in ‘em, y’know,” John continued. 

“I’m hanging up now.”

“Wait! Ya don’t wanna come tonight?”

“I'm gonna be in an art show! Which ya didn’t even wanna bother coming to. Cheers for that, by the way.”

“Sorry Stu. Next time. I’ve got more important things to get to tonight… Speaking of,” John continued, more to himself. “I wonder if Rings would join me… Or Pete,” John considered. John heard another sigh and practically saw Stu roll his eyes at him. “I just wanna kiss him so bloody bad, y’know. It’s drivin’ me  _ mad _ . Every time I see ‘im, he looks more beautiful than the last...”   
  


“Look, ‘m sorry yer goin’ mad John, but I gotta go now aright?”

“Okay, okay. I’ll just tell ya how it goes later,” John said with a grin, knowing he was driving his best mate up the wall by now.

“Bye John.”   
  
“Good luck at yer art show.”   
  
“Good luck with Paul,” Stu said, and without another word, John hung up, daydreaming about said man for the umpteenth time that day. The man truly was a drug of his own. John simply couldn’t get his mind off the lad no matter how hard he tried. Not that he minded. Finally, he got up and began getting ready as he gave Pete and Ringo a call.

  
  


~~~

A few hours later, the three lads arrived at Wholefoods again, as they usually did by now, but John’s mates didn’t miss how he started coming twice a week now instead of just once. They ordered their lunch and sat at the cafe tables as they normally would as John searched for Paul. He sometimes would be difficult to find, the store being so large, but quite some time had passed already, and there was still no sign of him.

“Face it, John,” Ringo began. “Looks like he’s not here. We’ll come back another night, yeah,” Ringo tried, but John didn’t have it. He stood up and approached a lad he always noticed Paul talking and laughing with. They seemed like good mates, so perhaps the lad knew if he worked tonight. 

When the store started to slow down, John approached the skinny man with shaggy brown hair and thick eyebrows behind his counter, John standing at the opposite side of him.

“Hey ehm… Sorry to bother ya, but eh. You don’t happen to know if that fellow Paul is here, do ya?” John asked, feeling a bit out of place with the younger looking lad. He peeked at his nametag to see what it read.  _ George _ .

“Yer the lad always flirtin’ with ‘im,” George observed with his thick scouse accent. John looked confused at first, but suddenly beamed at the lad.

“He talks of me?” John asked excitedly, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

“No. We all see ya buggin around him all the time,” George admitted, half amused by the situation. John’s eyebrows dropped along with his grin in realization as he quietly muttered an ‘oh’. “No, he’s not workin’ tonight,” George finally told him. John felt disappointed but nodded in understanding.

Then he asked, “Do ya know when he’ll be workin’ next?” 

“Well…” George started, doubtful whether he should answer or not. “He acts like he doesn’t want ya here,” he finally said, making John’s heart sink in dismay. “But,” he added, and John looked back up in sudden interest. “I can see past the stubbornness he always holds up and…”   
  
“And?”

“He likes you,” George finally admitted, and John felt his heart beat pick up in his chest as he started grinning like an idiot. 

“How can you tell?”

“I’m kinda ‘is best mate… I can tell. And it’s the only reason ‘m still talkin’ to ya. Otherwise, I would’a forced ya ta piss off if ya tried to go near ‘im,” George warned, and John nodded in understanding, being too blissed out to get bothered by the threat. “And it’s the only reason I’ll tell ya- and ya didn’t hear this from me, but- he mostly works weekends only.” John soaked in the information like he was cramming for a test, before something dawned on him. 

“Wait but, last time I was here was a Thursday and I saw ‘im.”

“He was probably picking up a shift last minute. He does that sometimes. Otherwise, weekends only.” John nodded, grateful that Paul has a mate like George revealing all this to him.

“Well, ta for the information, mate,” he said, hands fidgety in excitement and gleeful smile on his face, making George laugh that such a bold man could be this excited so easily. 

“Don’t mention it. But remember, I’m doin’ this for Paul, not for you.” John nodded as George started to get another customer, and used it as a sign to start leaving. “And you better not go breakin’ ‘is heart or anythin’ like that,” George added. “And ya didn’t hear it from me!”

~~~

  
  


The next time John came back was the following Sunday, the busiest day of the week. John had never been in the store on a Sunday before, so he didn’t really expect to see such a hectic nightmare going on when he walked in with his mates. Every register had lines of people. every cashier had a bagger, and everyone was moving like a wild animal. 

“Jeez, it’s a fucken’ nightmare here,” John said. 

“Poor cashiers,” Astrid pointed out. But by now John was only looking for Paul, making his way down the store as he walked passed each cashier pod until he spotted him. 

The lad was moving quickly, scanning every item before sending it to his bagger, occasionally bagging some things himself if it seemed too much for his coworker. He had a jacket tied around his waist and a thin streak of sweat on his forehead. John wondered how long he had been working for today, and felt a little bad that he had to deal with this all the time. 

No matter how much he wanted to, there was no way he could ‘chat the lad up’ now, even if he got in line to buy something. Customers were pushed down the lines one after the other without a moment left to speak. 

Paul took a moment to drink his water bottle as the next customer unloaded his things, relaxing for a second and glancing around the store until he noticed John. Before he had time to react, not even so much as a shy blush, he turned back to his customer and started working again, barely acknowledging John was even there. 

“Poor lad,” John muttered somewhat to himself, before he and his posse made their way to a table at the cafe. 

Paul noticed the lad always flirting with him was back again, but barely had time to acknowledge it. The store was in the middle of a huge rush, which was normally the situation on Sunday’s, no matter what time of day. Not that it mattered much. Paul saw the man several times since the first encounter. Truth be told, Paul always got flustered around him, but by now, he was rather used to seeing him here. In fact, there would be lots of times when he’d notice the lad before he even got a chance to see Paul himself, usually sitting at the cafe with his mates, or buying things and walking about the store. 

Honestly, the lad never really caused any trouble. He was an easy customer to handle, not too demanding or rude at all. But  _ man _ was the lad a flirt. Paul didn’t even like him. 

That much...

Just like now, Paul was too busy to be approached so the lad took a seat at the cafe, he noticed. He didn’t care much at the moment though, being too busy with work to consider the man towards the other end of the store right now. 

John’s mates talked amongst themselves while he mostly watched Paul, not that Paul noticed this time. It had been over an hour by now that John occasionally spoke to his mates, all while keeping an eye on Paul to see if he’d get a chance to talk with him. He saw other cashiers that just arrived or returned from a break go in for some of the ones working, so they got a chance to take their own break, or leave if their shift was over, but Paul stayed where he was all the while. Until now. 

Another cashier walked to the same register Paul was working at, and said something to the young man. John sat up in interest as he watched intently. Suddenly, after Paul finished the last transaction, he stepped aside and let his coworker step in his place and pick up with the next customer. Paul left the pod and went over to an older coworker with a clipboard who looked like he was a manager. He looked at his watch and said something to Paul, which Paul nodded to, before taking off his work apron and leaving it at their customer service desk, and then walking towards the center of the store. 

Ignoring Pete’s complaints about the bird he was trying to get in on with, John abruptly stood up and walked towards Paul’s directions, being sure to take some of his purchased snacks with him, and ignoring his mates questions.

When he saw Paul again, the younger lad grabbed what looked like a granola bar from an aisle and got in line at one of the registers, going through his phone as he waited in line. John watched him from somewhat of a distance as he paid and sat alone at a table to munch on it. John’s heart skipped in excitement as he approached Paul’s table.

Paul saw a young man approach him from the corner of his eye and pull out the chair beside him. Paul didn’t have to look up to already know who it was, already having seen the auburn haired man earlier today. ‘ _ Please be George even though I just saw you working at a register…’ _ Paul prayed in his head as he slowly turned his head to meet the person’s face, looking terribly cute with his concerned puppy eyes while still chewing a bite of his snack. Surely enough, the auburn haired man was standing and grinning at him, waiting for Paul to finally meet his eyes. 

“Can I sit here?” the lad asked evenly, pointing at the chair right beside Paul’s, smiling and already knowing the answer was yes. Paul nodded his head as he moved the wrappers of his treat over so it wouldn’t be in front of the young man’s face. When John sat down(way too close than one normally would), they sat in silence for a moment, him staring Paul up and down a moment without a care that it made Paul shift awkwardly in his seat. “It’s busy,” John suddenly said.

“Sunday’s,” Paul said casually with a nod as if he was completely used to it, before adding an awkward smile to the man completely unconscious of personal space beside him. The man stared at him a moment longer before humming in understanding. 

“Must get frustratin’. Bein’ out there so much when it’s busy,” John said, resting his chin in his hand as he kept a powerful stare at Paul.

“It’s not so bad. Time flies quicker when we’re busy. Plus we get breaks pretty frequently. It’s nice to just sit and take a break from people for a bit, y’know,” Paul answered truthfully. 

“Hm… I hope ‘m not ruinin’ that for ya.” 

Paul laughed before shaking his head. “No. No, yer fine. It’s the customers really.” When John noticed Paul finished his granola bar, he pulled out a half eaten pack of gummy bears from his pocket, before shoving a few in his mouth, and then holding it out for Paul.

“Want some?” John asked, scooting impossibly closer to Paul in his seat. The warmth from the other man’s body pressed firmly against Paul’s and was way more pleasant than Paul would like to admit, and he secretly hoped he would stay like that. When he met John’s eyes, the older man grinned at him again, making him blush and look down. Needing something to do, he nodded before reaching in the pack for himself with a quiet “ta.”

“So, Paul,” he suddenly said, rather cheerfully, then paused a moment, his eyes developing a flirtatious glint, making Paul’s heartbeat pick up. “What does Paul like to do on his day’s off?” he flirted. 

“I’m John, by the way,” he added, reaching a hand out for Paul to shake. Paul blinked a moment, being a bit taken aback by the previous flirtatious line, before finally accepting his hand shake. 

When Paul ignored his question, he spoke again.

“What time do ya get off work, Paul?” The younger lad blinked at him, still never expecting his lines despite him constantly blurting them out. 

“Eh, three.” 

“Hm, and what’re we doin’ at three, then?” John asked, placing a hand on the rail of Paul’s chair, filling Paul with the sensation of his nearby body as it hovered even closer to Paul’s.

"We?" Paul teased, attempting to appear bolder. John raised his eyebrows and nodded at him with a casual hum. " _ We _ are not going to be doing anything," Paul teased again, before seriously answering John’s look of question.“Actually, I ehm… I was gonna do some shopping here, for me family an’ all, and then eh, me mate George an’ I have plans after that,” Paul said, pointing to George at his register. 

“Hm… Pity,” John said, making Paul chuckle quietly. After a moment, Paul spoke up to alleviate the silence. 

“Guess that means you’ll be comin’ back here, ay?” Paul asked expectedly, making John huff a laugh.    
  
“Don’t worry. As long as you’ll be here, I’ll be comin’ back plenty, luv.” John said casually, making Paul blink at just how bold the lad was.

But he tried to come back strong when he spoke. "Oh? And who said you're even welcome here in the first place, eh?" Paul teased.

“Well… lad with a pretty face such as yourself makes it difficult to stay away,” John admitted, casual as ever, and as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and not a complete line. And that one did things to Paul. 

Paul squirmed in his seat, not knowing how to respond to the bold flirtations. The lad opposite him, however, had the complete opposite reaction. Instead of hiding himself and shying down, he grinned and kept his gaze completely on Paul, maintaining eye contact. Paul blushed at the gaze, as John enjoyed the sight at his own advantage, not caring that it continued to make Paul squirm. 

Finally, John laughed it off and asked, rather desperately, as Paul checked the time on his phone, “Anyways… tonight doesn’t work out for ya,” John started, as Paul only now realized he had to start getting back. “When’s the next time yer free then?” John asked, trying desperately to maintain eye contact as Paul stood up from his chair and shrugged casually.

“Not too sure. I- eh… I gotta go now. Me break’s over.” John nodded at him in defeat, taking it as a sign that Paul didn’t wanna see him. Before he left, Paul quietly added, “see ya around, John,” with a smile before leaving, making John grin stupidly with glee that the lad  _ wasn’t _ completely sick and tired of John stalking him around like some creep. 

“See you, Paul!” He shouted as Paul walked away from him, making him look alarmed for a moment before he eased up. John watched him with a grin as he went back for his work apron and put it on before checking in with his supposed manager. John stood up and moved to the table his mates were still sitting at.    
  
When Stuart noticed him he asked, “Ay, have ya gotten rejected enough times yet?”

“Actually, I  _ haven’t _ gotten rejected, for yer information. He’s just busy,” John said, making mates laugh at him. “What? He really is!”   
  


“Ok Johnny,” Ringo said, sympathetically patting his back.

“Hey, we bonded. He laughed a few times and… and he said ‘see ya around, John.’ Also, he kept blushing every point 5 seconds so… Tell me the lad’s not interested.” As if on cue, and almost completely simultaneously, his mates all said. 

“He’s not,” or “The lad’s not interested.” John gave them a glare. 

“You lot just wait, aright.” 

Pete asked, “Did he agree to see ya?” 

“No.”   
  
“Did he give ya ‘is number?”

“...No”

“Did he in  _ any  _ way indicate that he wanted to see you again?” 

John looked down at his hands as he quietly answered, “he said, ‘see ya around, John,’” sounding like a child trying to prove an invalid point.

“John, I don’t think that means anythin’,” Astrid added, sympathetic furrow on her eyebrows.

John pointed a finger at her when he demanded, “It means something.” His mates laughed at him again. 

“Aw, John,” Stu teased. “Are you pissy cause the pretty lad doesn’t fancy ya back?” Stu asked in a baby voice. John rolled his eyes at his mates before throwing a chip at Stu. 

“First of all, the lad’s not just pretty,” he started, making his mates groan and roll their eyes at the upcoming speech. “He’s  _ gorgeous _ , aright. Like  _ pure _ beauty… It’s downright sinful how bloody good he looks all the damn time.”   
  
“Aright John, spare us the speech, would ya?” Stuart asked, and his friends all agreed. “Just give him up already would ya?” Even if they were right about Paul, and whether or not John would admit it, determination was on his side. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on my tumblr!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am so grateful with all the love everyone’s been sending. It really does the trick to motivate me and makes me so happy and excited! So thank you to everyone! I also noticed quite a few people asking about a date... All I will say is there's some progress in this chapter (Give Paul time, he’s just a shy peanut who’s too mentally unprepared for John’s flirts, haha). Also...
> 
> This is the song referred to in this chapter: Bang a Gong (Get Tt On) by T.Rex, and maybe listening to it might help imagine the scene. Haha. I personally see it as something I could dance stupidly to, so. (This is that type of song that's really chill, but you could also turn up to at the chorus[and Paul probably gets high to it with George {or blows lads off to it} so it sits really deep in his heart, which will be seen in this chapter, haha]). Just something to keep in mind when it comes up.
> 
> Song on Spotify
> 
> Song on Youtube

It had been a few weeks since John sat with Paul during the lads work break and, once again, staying true to his word, John kept coming back, and made an appearance tonight with his mates. Paul saw him loads of times during his shifts, but rarely got a chance to speak to him, or even acknowledge him, aside from John showing off that stunning grin of his everytime their eyes met. But they hadn’t gotten a chance to actually speak since the other night.

However, no matter how often John appeared during Paul’s weekend shifts, Paul rarely saw him when he came in to shop or picked up a weekday shift, or any weekday, for that matter.

When Paul took his lunch break, he went to their breakroom at the back of the store again to heat up his pre packed lunch. 

“Oi, Geo!,” he said as soon as he noticed George in the middle of his lunch as well, feeling lucky that they landed at the same time. George met his eyes as he chomped into his sandwich before smiling gleefully.

“Oh, ‘ey Pol,” George said between chews, making Paul laugh. “You on yer lunch?”

“Yup! How much time ye got left?” Paul asked, taking his food out of the microwave. George checked the time on his phone.

“12 minutes.” Paul nodded gratefully as he took a seat beside him, having 30 minutes himself. George asked, “Who's gonna be closin’ with us, do ya know?” 

“Mm…” Paul hummed while thinking as he took a bite of his food. “Eppy’s the closin’ manager tonight, I know that. Heather’s closin’ and I think Pattie works till 10, so she’ll be with us till the doors are locked.” 

George nodded at him. “Yeah, we were gonna do somethin’ after work but she told me she only works till 10 and her da’s already picken her up so there’s no way.”

“Oh,” Paul said in a teasing voice. “And what were you folks gonna do?” Paul asked suggestively, nudging Georges arm.

“Sod off,” George blurted. “Nothin’s really… happened yet,” George said quieting down at the last and slightly blushing.

“Oh? You said she spent the night at yer house?”

“She did. But nothing happened.”   
  
“Oh. Well, ‘m sorry, Geo. She’ll come around soon.”   
  
“No, it was perfect!” When Paul looked at him waiting for an explanation, he continued. “We hung out after we both closed, so we were both already pretty tired. We went straight to me house and quietly listened to me record collection, y’know cos me parents were asleep an’ all. Then we laid down on me bed together. I swear ta ya Paulie, me heart was beatin’ outta me chest. And then she fell asleep on top o’me.” Paul smiled at his friend's cuteness.

“That’s nice. Sounds like ya really like her Geo.” George nodded at him.

“Shit mate. I think I do,” he answered, making Paul laugh. “Speaking of liking… how’s John?” George asked, making Paul roll his eyes at him. “He’s here tonight ya know.”

“Yeah I know, I eh… saw him already.” 

“You guys talk?” Paul shook his head ‘no’. 

“Didn’t get a chance.” George nodded at him and they ate in silence for a moment. “Last time we spoke was when he sat by me. Every other night he’s here’s a weekend, when it’s too busy for us to talk,” Paul said, beginning to fall into thought. George ignored the obvious and kept eating his sandwich. “Come to think of it, he’s  _ always _ here on the weekends…” George tried keeping his mouth shut by stuffing his face with food so the guilt won’t let it out. “I wonder how he knows I’m always here on the-”   
  
“I told him, aright!” 

“... What do you mean?” 

“I told him you work weekends.”   
  
“Wha-! Why? When?”

“The other night. He came in lookin’ for ya but ya weren’t in. He was askin’ about ya.”   
  


“Why didn’t ya tell me!”

“Becos  _ then _ I woulda had ta tell ya that I told him to come see ya every weekend.”   
  
“Why  _ did _ you tell him I’d be here on the weekends?” Paul yelled, making George roll his eyes with a sigh at the predicted response. 

“Well, why wouldn’t I?” George asked in an ‘a matter of factly’ tone. 

“Becos, I- eh… I don’t want him buggin’ me and all.”   
  
“Oh  _ drop _ the act McCartney. Just admit ya like the lad.”   
  
“I don’t like him!” Paul said defensively, although he knew it wasn’t true.

“Oh really?” George teased, making Paul mutter a quiet “whatever,” at his friend’s annoying knowledge. “Besides, I felt kinda bad for the lad. He  _ really _ fancies ya, y’know. He jus’ wanted ta know when he could see ya again next.”

“Yeah… I guess.” 

“Don’t be so bothered, Paul,” George said nudging his arm. “Seems like a nice lad, don’t ya think.”   
  
“Suppose so. I don’t really know ‘im all that well yet... Lad sure is handsome though,” Paul finally admitted, rolling his eyes as it made George laugh. 

~~~ 

John had visited the store with his friends early in the night. They had already been there a few hours by now and practically spent the whole night there. All the while, John was waiting to see if Paul would approach him.

Paul has definitely seen him. Several times, in fact, as he sat at the cafe, or walked around the store, while chatting with his friends. But, work is work, so Paul was practically forced to ignore him, aside from occasional glances. Even when he had taken his lunch break, he headed to the back of the store where only team members were allowed, and hadn’t come back for the entire 30 minutes, making John feel terribly discouraged.

_ ‘See ya around, John’ _

He was so friendly when he said it. He stopped in his tracks, turned around to meet John’s eyes, and smiled as he said it, before shyly walking away with a light flush on his cheeks. Part of him seemed interested in John- like he wasn’t tired of his presence and okay with the obnoxious flirting. Inviting even, if only subtly, with his little teases back at John. But the lad never so much as approached John to even say ‘hello’ to him with that stupid cute smile of his. The store was even getting ready to close, there being less than 30 minutes remaining before the doors got locked, and John still didn’t get a chance to talk to the lad. 

Maybe he wasn’t interested at all. Not on day one, not when they sat together, and not now. Maybe the younger lad  _ did _ think John’s flirting was terribly obnoxious and wasn’t okay with it. Maybe he was just trying to be friendly the other night but secretly wished the older would just leave the store and never come back. 

John wasn’t sure. He was just about ready to give the lad up, but there was still one thing he needed to do. And this way, he would put everything in Paul’s hands., leaving the decision up to him. And if Paul really wasn’t interested, then so be it (Despite the pain in John’s poor heart).

~~~   
  
As the store was almost ready to close, Paul, along with some coworkers, began cleaning as others remained on a register. Paul was grateful that they were fully staffed tonight, and were able to move without rushing as there was more than one person able to clean, while the rest of the cashiers remained at their registers. 

Paul never really minded closing shifts all too much. Especially if they were laid back like tonight. It was a pretty friendly environment. Most customers were gone except for a few here and there, still shopping or sitting at the cafe ( _ like a certain someone… _ ), and all though they still had to keep busy, they were allowed to work freely and goof off during times like these. Even Pattie and Heather, who both still remained at registers, chatted and laughed with each other between customers. 

George had already started cleaning the registers from the back end of the store and making his way down (avoiding the two registers that were still being used) towards the front of the store where Paul stood at the entrance doors to sweep and roll up the rugs, and put them away. There were a total of four rugs, two at the entrance doors and two beside them at the exit doors. As Paul was sweeping one up with a broom, one of his all too familiar songs came on the store’s music, which rarely happened considering the store mostly played stuff more along the lines of elevator music rather than his (and Georges) preferred 70’s rock. 

_ Bang a Gong _ by T.Rex. As soon as the familiar drums and piano started in the intro, Paul’s eyes shot up as he abruptly turned around excitedly to meet George, who was already staring at him with the same look. The two stared at each other with open mouths for a second before smiling at each other in glee. It really is amazing the ways music can make you feel. 

Suddenly, Paul started mouthing the words to George, which George followed as he nodded his head along with, before Paul, a little too excitedly, started grooving his body to the song like there was no one watching, while George laughed at him, grooving a little himself, Paul not realizing that John had his eyes glued to him the whole time. 

When the chorus came up, broom still in his hand, Paul used it as a pretend microphone as he stylishly sang into it, putting on a full performance as he swayed his hips along with it, having too much fun with the song and his mate. All the while, John watched him with wide eyes in extreme and utter amusement. 

John watched in both shock and awe at the lad’s sudden confidence that had never been revealed before. He only ever saw Paul as incredibly shy and never saw this side of him. John always thought of Paul’s shyness as sweet and adorable, but he never pictured how lovable the lad could be when his desire to mess about took over. As if the lad didn’t already seem perfect enough. But watching him dance like this made him impossibly cuter and way more alluring to John. He even danced like Elvis a little bit, John noticed, which may possibly be because he was an Elvis fan, which John remembered hearing some nights before.

After the lads adrenaline cloud started to die down, Paul laughed the situation off with George before turning back around and finishing to sweep the rug, not realizing the determined John approaching him. Paul placed the broom aside and knelt down to start rolling up the cleaned rug. Before he got far, however, an individual's foot stepped on it, rendering Paul unable to continue.

Paul stopped for a moment, patiently waiting for the rude customer to be on their way so he could continue, but when the the foot remained in its spot, Paul glanced up, only to widen his eyes as he saw John grinning down at him knowingly. 

“Havin’ fun luv?” John teased, making Paul blush, and even smile at himself, not knowing how to respond. 

He looked down instead, but tried composing himself as he looked back up with a smile and said, “Do ya mind,” pointing to John’s prohibiting foot. “I’m tryin’ to get some work done, you know,” Paul teased, making John smirk. 

“Aright, listen,” John finally blurted, taking a slightly more serious tone as he reached into his pocket. “I’ll get out of yer hair, after you take this.” John pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to Paul. Paul frowned as he took it. The only thing on it was a phone number, and only now had Paul realized John was giving him his. “It’s me phone number,” John said anyways, when Paul continued staring down at it, before he finally looked back up with a teasing glint in his eyes. 

“And what exactly am I to do with this?” Paul asked, still teasing. 

“Call me,” John said casually.

“And why would I do that?” Paul continued, trying to push John to his limits.

“Because I won’t come back here anymore.” Paul frowned at the last, urging John to continue. “You hang on to that, and I swear I won’t be comin’ back here or buggin’ ye no more.” Paul took a moment to register the offer.

“So, I keep this, and you won’t come in anymore,” Paul said, as if repeating their deal.

“ _ If _ you promise to call.”   
  
“And you won’t come back here anymore.”   
  
“Not even once. Never again.” Paul thought for a moment in silence, before speaking again.

“Do I have ta call, or can I just keep this?” He teased. 

“Ya have ta call. That part’s required.” Paul hummed in understanding before folding the paper and burying it in his pocket with a nod.

“Aright, fine. Ye got yerself a deal,” the younger man said. John offered a small nod back, still rather defeated that he may never see the younger lad again. 

“Aright,” he repeated. “See ya around, then, Paul,” John said, casually turning around to leave rather somberly.

“Goodnight, John.”

“Don’t forget to call!” John blurted as he walked out the doors. As soon as John was out of sight, Paul pulled the paper out again. He unfolded it and read the number in his head. It was a completed number, and there was no doubt that it was, in fact, John’s. 

Paul wondered when John had written it. If it had been earlier tonight. After they first met. Or sat together. Or maybe it had happened just now. He never even asked to give Paul his number, but went ahead and did it anyways. Paul smiled at the thought. The lads shameless desperation coming off rather flatteringly to Paul.

Paul had felt a little bad, however, that John left looking so down. Poor sod, probably thought Paul wasn’t gonna call, Paul thought with a smile, before folding the paper back up, and returning it to its previous spot where it would be safe in his pocket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so, I’ve begun the next chapter of the story, and what was meant to be one chapter ended up being REALLY long. Like over twice the amount for a regular chapter. So would it be better if I posted it all as one long (eventful) chapter (which will take longer to update), or should I split it up in two chapters, one of which will be out sooner, but the “good stuff” won’t be until the following chapter really. If anyone has a preference, please let me know :). Otherwise… I’ll choose. On my… own??¿ (which is never a good idea, haha). 
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed, thanks for all the love <3 :))))!
> 
> Follow me on my tumblr!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Paul still can't stop blushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter taking so much longer than the last. It did end up over twice as long as the others though, so hopefully it's worth it!
> 
> Also, thank you so so much to everyone for all the love! <3

Now that the weekend was over, Paul didn’t have to spend his entire day at work. He did, however, have to worry about school, but short college classes didn’t compare to eight hour shifts. He and George decided to meet up at Paul’s house to practice playing a bit and just hanging out, Paul being tired of only seeing his friend in front of a cash register. 

Despite the loads of homework Paul had, he spent a good few hours with George this Wednesday, mostly playing when they weren’t goofing off. 

George kept telling Paul about Pattie. "We're hanging out again," he would say with a wide smile which Paul nodded at. "She's really sweet an' all, y'know? And she kinda gets a little shy sometimes. Kinda how you would do around that John," he said, laughing at the last. "Aye, how is John anyways? Haven't seen 'im in ages." 

Paul was about to answer his friend, but gasped instead. 

_Oh god. John!_

He forgot to call the lad. It had been two and a half weeks since John had left Paul his number, and Paul had promised to call. John held his end of the bargain. All last weekend and the weekend before that, there was no sign of John at the store. But that only helped Paul forget to call him even more, without the constant reminder of him being there. It’s not that he didn’t want to call. No, not at all. He meant to keep his promise, but not seeing John made him completely forget. 

He really stayed true to his word, he did, Paul realized with guilt creeping up on him. The lad was probably waiting for Paul to call, but gave up on it after thinking Paul was completely uninterested. Paul cursed himself as he jumped off his bed and to his dresser in search of the jeans he wore that night, desperately searching the back pockets for any sign of paper, despite it already having gone through the laundry. For a brief moment, Paul worried it got lost in there, or the ink got smeared from the wash. Then he'd risk never seeing the lad again. 

“Ya aright, Paul? What’re ya doin’?” George asked, seeming uncomfortably concerned from the bed. 

“I eh... “ Paul began, only half listening to his conversation. “I need to find eh… Fuck, fuck. Shit! Where is it,” Paul cursed himself as he couldn’t find the number. He barely realized it when George pulled him back by the arm, pulling him away from the dresser where he was facing George.

“Paul, What’re ya lookin’ for? What’s the matter?”

“Aright, I eh. I got John’s number.” Paul said frantically. George’s eyes got wide from the news, Paul noticed. “Well, he jus’ gave it ta me. I didn’t ask for it or anythin’ and I eh… well I promised him I’d call as long as he won’t keep comin’ back an' all, which is why we haven’t been seein’ ‘im, by the way, and I eh, I got his number and I put it in me pocket, but I forgot ta call and me pants ‘ave been washed and-”  
  
“Aright, stop! ‘fore ya give me a headache. So, he’s kept his promise,” Paul nodded. “And he’s waiting for you ta keep yours,” he nodded again. “And ya just may’ve lost his number in the wash. And if ye did, there’d be no way in ya getting it or tellin’ ‘im cos he won’t be coming back here. Is that right?” 

“Christ, It’s right Geo! Now would ya stop tormentin’ me and help me find the damn thing!” George nodded at him and looked through Paul’s dresser with him, checking each pocket of every pair of jeans in search of the tiny paper. Paul searched frantically, almost ready to give up, when-

“Ay! I found it!” George yelled, pulling out a crumbly small piece of paper from the back pocket of one of the jeans. Paul took it from him immediately before unfolding it and reading it. The ink was partially faded and the paper had been ruined from the water but there was definitely a number on it. 

“S’that it?” George asked. Paul hummed in approval.

“That’s it.”  
  
“Can ya read it?”  
  
“Yeah. It’s a bit faded, but ya can tell if ya look closely,” Paul said in relief and glee. 

“So… are ya gonna give him a call?” George asked. Paul looked at him with a frown.

“Not now, Geo.” This time, it was George’s turn to frown.

“Why not. I wanna hear,” he whined.

“I’ll be fine by meself. I’ll tell ya about it later aright?” George huffed. 

“Aright, aright. I should get going, knowin’ that yer probably jus’ about _dyin’_ ta call ‘im.”  
  
“I am _not_ ,” Paul demanded, but all he got in response was an “uhuh,” before George grabbed his belonging’s and began to leave. Paul walked him out before returning to his room, number in one hand and phone in the other. 

_Damn that Harrison for always being right_

He should just call. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. Or maybe he should text. He promised to anyways. Unless… What if John forgot about him? No. He wouldn’t. He’s been all over Paul for weeks. So it took him a while to call? John probably hasn’t forgotten him. He should just call… He’ll call…

Oh god, he’s calling… The phone is ringing. It’s ringing and there’s no going back. He can’t hang up now. Or maybe he could and just-

“Hullo," someone answered, making Paul freeze.

“...” 

“Hullo?”

“Eh, John- eh, hey.” 

“Who’s this?” John asked, taking Paul by surprise. Paul paused another moment before awkwardly speaking.

“Don’t tell me ya forgot me already,” Paul said with a chuckle. “... jus’ holdin’ up me end of the bargain,” Paul said, _praying_ that John still knew who he was. There was a silence at the other line. 

_God_ , what an _idiot_ Paul was. What was he thinking, calling John? The lad hadn’t even remembered who he was-

“ _Oh_! Paul! Is that, eh- s’that you?” John asked, sounding considerably more flustered than he was just a moment ago. It even sounded to Paul as if he began moving around on the other end of the line, like hopping off a bed or couch as he spoke. 

“Yeah. It’s eh… it’s me.” 

“Oh. I, eh- that’s- that’s great. How, ehm. How’ve ya been. It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, eh… Sorry ‘bout that.”  
  
“I was startin’ ta think ya wouldn’t call.”

“Well, truthfully, I didn’t really want ta, then, did I?” Paul teased, making John grin in relief at the playful behavior. “But I eh.. I keep me promises. 

“Right.” John said, sounding a little more relaxed now. “As do I.”  
  
“I know, I eh… I noticed. It’s been awful quiet since ya been gone.”  
  


“Oh, should I… start comin’ back then?” John teased. “Keep ya company an’ all, y’know.”  
  
“Ay, well, quiet ain’t always bad then, is it?” John laughed at the other end of the line. 

“So have you, eh- have ya been busy lately?”  
  
“Hm, no, not so much,” Paul answered casually. “School’s not so bad lately.”  
  
“Oh, really? That’s great cos eh… I was wonderin’ if-”  
  
“Actually yes. Yes, I’ve been very busy,” Paul suddenly blurted in a panic.

“Oh, really?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  


“That’s too bad.”  
  
“Yeah.” 

“Cos I just, y’know, ‘ave this extra ticket for a movie, and no one ta go with, ya see.”  
  
“Hm, th-that _is_ too bad, and you should, eh… ya should find someone to go with. Who’s not busy, y’know.” John paused at the other end.

“Fine then. I’ll just find someone else,” John finally said, pretending to be mad about it, making Paul laugh lightly. “How’s work been, then?” John asked much more casually. 

“It’s eh- It’s aright.”

“Hope those customers aren’t giving ya too much trouble.”  
  
“They always are,” Paul said with a sigh at the fact. John hummed in understanding.

“Those damn people,” he said, making Paul laugh again. “What’d ya do today?”  
  


“After me classes I had lunch with Geo before we headed back ta mine and jammed out a bit.” 

“Oh, ya had lunch?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“Funny thing… I _love_ ta eat lunch! We should do it together sometime,” John said, grinning at the other end. Paul blushed and squirmed where he was sitting, thankful that John couldn’t see him right now. 

“Wh- what did _you_ do today?” Paul asked, desperate to change the subject. 

“Oh, a little ’o this, a little ‘o that. But what I’m more interested in is what _you’ll_ be doing _tomorrow…_ ” 

“Oh, I eh… just gonna be busy with school work a-and stuff, y’know?”

“Hm… How bout’ Saturday night, then. Won’t have school then,” John tried.

“I’ll be workin’,” Paul said, a little relieved the excuse was, in fact, true.

“Aright,” John said slowly, dragging the word out. “When _are_ you free then?”

“Oh, ehm- ‘m not really sure, y’know. I get a lot of schoolwork and ehm-”  
  
“Paul.” 

“...Yes.”

“Go out with me. I don’t care when. I don’t care where, or for how long. Just let me see you,” John said, sounding shamelessly desperate as he often would, but instead of coming out lame, it only made him more charming and likable. “ _Please_ ,” John begged softly, when there was no answer. 

“I don’t… I don’t like dates, okay.” John looked puzzled. 

“Why not?”  
  
“Because, I already have a job,” Paul said, somewhat jokingly to lighten the mood, hoping John would understand his point, but he instead got more confused.

“And going on a date is work for you?” John asked, trying to understand the situation. 

Paul sighed before he said, “No, it’s just that... People go on dates treatin’ 'em like it’s some kinda job interview. Dressin’ up nice when that’s not what they would normally do. Actin’ nice when that’s not how they would normally be. I… I don’t like it. No one acts themselves. They’re borin’ an’ awkward and… ya never ‘ave a good time. I dunno, I just haven’t really had good experiences on dates I’ve been on.”  
  
“Hm, well, that’s cos you’ve never been on one with _me_ ,” John said, enthusiastically. He could hear Paul let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes. “Aright look, it won’t be like that at all, aright? We’ll both be on our worst behavior and try to annoy each other,” John said, letting a laugh fall from his lips at that last. Paul couldn’t help but chuckle himself. “We’ll just be two people hangin’ out, that’s all. I’ll even plan a ton of fun stuff for us ta do ta keep ya from gettin’ bored,” John said, anticipation and glee in his tone.  
  
“Well… I suppose if we’re just hangin’ out, that’s fine,” Paul said and John internally screamed to himself, but remained composed on the outside. 

“Great,” he said instead. 

“I don’t have class on Fridays and I work a morning shift upcoming Friday. Only till two… We could-”  
  
“Perfect! I could pick ya up from your place at three. Will that give ya enough time ta get ready?” John asked. 

“Uh, yeah- no, yeah. Three works,” Paul said and John smiled, or _beamed_ , rather on the other end. “I’ll text ya me address.”

“Ok… It’s a date!”

“No. John! It’s not a date! You said-”  
  


“Aright, fine,” John said in a whiny tone. “It’s not a date… for now.” He said the last in a whisper, making Paul roll his eyes, but smile anyways. “Aright eh… you send me yer address and… I’ll pick ya up. Friday at three.”  
  
“Ok,” Paul said quietly, blush forming on his cheeks. “See ya then.” Both men said their goodbyes before hanging up the phone, and Paul let out a sigh of relief and excitement as he tried to control his breathing, but his smile wouldn’t fade.

After John hung up the phone, he let out a scream and fell onto his bed as he manically kicked at the air. “Yes, Paul!” He enthused, holding both hands in fists in victory, before calming down and staring at the ceiling with a wide smile on his face, thinking about what just happened. He _actually_ got a date with Paul. He met the most gorgeous man to walk the face of the earth, and got a date with him! Paul really was a sight for seeing. He was beautiful to say the least. Extremely handsome too. John couldn’t wait for when he’d kiss him, whenever that would be. He was definitely willing to wait and leave everything in Paul’s hands, despite how badly he wanted it. He definitely didn’t want to rush the lad, especially seeing how skeptical he could be. All he had to do now was take Paul out and make sure they'd have a great time. Which was doable. At the very least, he’s lucky he has the chance to even get to know Paul. _Friday_. John couldn’t wait until Friday. 

“You aright?” John heard Stuart yell from his downstairs living room where all his mates were watching a film. 

“‘M fucken perfect!”

~~~

It was finally Friday. As Paul neared the end of his shift at work, he found himself more fidgety. He was slightly nervous, but tried to remind himself that they were just gonna hang out. Whether they’d have a good time or not, he wasn’t sure yet. How could he be, he hardly knows the lad. Although he had been on plenty of dates before, there was something about John. His boldness, his flirting. The lad sure was handsome. And the fact that he liked Paul so much and showed it was a complete turn on, and made Paul weak in the knees whenever he thought about him. Why a lad like him would have so much interest in Paul, he wasn’t sure. But he can’t say he doesn’t feel the same.

As soon as Paul got home from work, he went straight to the shower, and got dressed after. It was almost three by then and Paul did little things to entertain himself as he waited for John to arrive. He already told John in advance to let him know when he gets here so that Paul would come out and John wouldn’t have to leave his car. Which is exactly what he did. Paul’s phone buzzed just around three o’clock as he received a text.

  
  


_John: Your chariot awaits! :D_

Paul smiled as he imagined John put on the grin he always wears as he sent the text. Paul quickly responded before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. He was happy with the pleasant weather outside. 

_Paul: If I don’t see horses and a carriage, I’ll feel let down._

_John: Here’s the thing about the horses… I actually got robbed on me way here, ya see._

Paul rolled his eyes at the silly response just as he walked out the door, a smile lingering on his face. As he approached the street, he saw John waiting inside a car and got inside of it. ‘ _John looks good in front of the wheel_ , _’_ Paul thought. And, as expected, he was wearing _that grin_ … 

“Ready princess?” John asked in amusement as Paul put on his seatbelt.

“No horses, no princess play,” Paul said sternly. John huffed in disappointment.

“Princess play is my favorite,” he said in a pretend sad tone, before smiling and winking when Paul glared at him and rolled his eyes, light blush on his cheeks. “So! Ready?” John asked cheerfully before reversing out of his parking spot. 

“Where are we going exactly? Also, are we gonna get food at some point, cos I don’t need it now, but I will a little later.”

“Oh yeah?” John asked with a chuckle, amused that Paul is finally opening up and comfortable around him. “We’ll get food after, don’t worry,” John reassured as he began driving, grin permanent on his face. 

“And where exactly are we going first?” Paul asked.

“You’ll see,” John said, ignoring Paul’s demanding look. Paul sat quietly for a moment, watching John and waiting for him to finally announce what they were doing. When he didn’t, Paul spoke up again.

“Ya don’t expect me to take that as an answer do ya?” Paul asked, and John shrugged. “I demand you tell me where you’re taking me.”  
  
“You’ll see,” John said again. 

“We’re still strangers, y’know.”  
  
“Oh, for god sake Paul, are ya always this stubborn?” John asked, half jokingly as he momentarily turned his head to Paul, only to see the pout on his face, making him keep staring at the younger and almost drive on the curb. ‘ _Adorable bloody wanker,_ ’ John thought as he steered back to his lane in the street.  
  
When John stopped at a red light, he looked at Paul again, only to see his arms crossed in front of his chest, and a pouty look again, but this time it was accompanied with furrowed brows that told John he wasn’t gonna take ‘no’ for an answer.

“Fine,” John began. “I’m taking ya to a shop. Not far from here.”  
  
“A shop?”  
  


“Yeah. And before ya go askin’ what kind, ‘m not tellin’ ya cos it’s a surprise, aright?” Paul bit his lip in thought for a moment, before finally nodding his head in agreement. “Good… Bloody stubborn ya are, huh luv?” John asked with an amused chuckle, making Paul roll his eyes with a quiet ‘whatever’. But John didn’t miss the way he lightly blushed and smiled after. 

“So this _shop_ we’re goin’ to…”  
  
“Mhm…”  
  
“Am I gonna ‘ave fun there?” 

“Don’t worry, you’ll ‘ave loads of fun,” John said. Paul bit his lip, unsure of what to think, but knew John wasn’t going to tell him anymore. 

“Aright. If ya say so. But just so ya know, if I don’t ‘ave a good time there, then that means I won’t be seein’ ya again,” Paul said in a ‘matter of fact-ly’ tone. 

“Jeez, Paul. Give a lad a chance ‘ere, would ya? S’not me fault yer so outta me league. ‘M tryin’ ‘ere, aren’t I,” John said, making Paul laugh loudly at all the remarks, even if it did make him blush.

“Yer goal is to make sure I ‘ave a good time,” Paul started, and John nodded with a hum. “Mine is ta make ya regret askin’ me out,” Paul said with a stupid, all to excited, grin on his face, making John laugh.

“Yeah, we’ll see. Good luck with that.” John said. 

The rest of the car ride, they chatted about a few things. John generously asked him how work and school was, and both seemed to have a good time. Paul really started to show his true colors and acted completely himself, and both of them laughed a whole lot. John was specifically witty and always made Paul laugh unexpectedly (and blush… somewhat expectedly), and John would always get surprised by Paul's sly remarks, the lad suddenly getting bolder the more they talked.

When John finally parked his car, Paul hadn’t even paid attention to where they were. He tried to ask, but John ignored him and hopped out of the car, only to walk to the passengers door and open it for Paul, reaching a hand out for Paul to grab. As John led them inside, he intentionally left a hand on Paul's lower back to guide him, using it as an excuse to touch him, which Paul noticed but didn’t seem to mind. 

Only when they got inside had Paul realized John had taken him to a record store, and one that he had never been to. His eyes took in the whole sight, eyeing the store from left to right in excitementment. When he finally met John, he saw the lad smiling at him expectantly.

"Wha- how did you know?" Paul asked. John's smile largend in accomplishment as he answers. 

"I listen…" he said in a 'matter of fact-ly' tone, relieved that Paul was as excited as he expected him to be. Before he realized it, Paul started wandering around the store. John followed him as he began adorably ranting about his passion for music. 

But John didn't only come here for Paul. He himself is a rock 'n roll fan as well. He was even more eager to get to know Paul after hearing him talk about his love for music to Ivan, and especially George. He never brought it up before, but Paul was about to find out just how much they share an interest on the topic. 

John looked through a couple things himself, but mostly followed Paul (or was dragged by Paul, rather) and listened as he excitedly talked about music, glint in his eyes all the while. It was terribly cute and John could definitely get used to the sight, feeling proud that he was the one to make Paul so happy. 

They had a great time at the record store, looking through CD’s, vinyls, and posters. But most of all, they talked about the music and artists they like. They got completely lost in the time, browsing for things they didn’t need. They picked up a few items they wanted as they continued looking, hanging on to them so they could possibly buy them. John got an Elvis poster(because he didn’t have enough of those already), and a few CD’s, one of them being a T.Rex CD, per Paul’s suggestion. 

Paul grabbed up to 12 different items, but ended up putting many of them back. John offered to pay for them several times, but Paul didn’t let. Even when he tried sneaking some of the things Paul wanted and buying them behind the lads back, he earned himself a slap on the hand and a scolding from him. 

After they paid for their things, they left the shop and were walking back to John’s car, Paul staring excitedly at all his new items. Most of them were vinyls and CDs, but he got a poster as well. 

“Excited?” John asked, watching Paul in amusement. Paul nodded his head, not caring that he might’ve looked silly as he ogled his purchases. “Good,” John said as they both got in his car. As soon as John started the car, Paul began fidgeting with the car stereo.

“I hope ya know, ‘m playin’ me songs on ‘ere,” Paul said, shamelessly putting one of his new CD’s in.

“Sure,” John said with a smile, amused by Paul’s bolder side. Paul noticed and laughed a little.

“So, do ya regret askin’ me out yet?” Paul asked expectedly. 

“No,” John answered in a ‘matter of fact-ly’ tone. 

“Aright,” Paul responded with a shrug and the same tone. “Let’s do somethin’ else then,” he said sassily, sarcastically daring John as if his regret was soon to come. That made John laugh hard as he repeated some of Paul’s words, shamelessly falling into a small fit at that. Paul smiled, not expecting such a response from John, before the latter calmed down.

They both listened to the music a little bit. John recognized the music and liked it himself. It was the first track of the Rolling Stones _Let It Bleed_ album, _Gimme Shelter_. One of John’s favorites in fact. 

“Y’know this one?” Paul asked, John nodded.

“Love it,” John said, making Paul smile in agreement. “Love the part with Merry Clayton,” John added, making Paul sit up in greater interest. 

“S’good, right!” Paul agreed. John smiled and looked at him. Paul was smiling excitedly and staring at John. The lad really got excited from this kinda stuff, John noticed. When John didn’t look away, Paul looked down with a light blush, making John smile harder.

“So!” John began, changing the subject. “What do ya want for lunch?” 

“Mm…” Paul hummed in thought. “Sandwiches,” he answered decidedly. John nodded without question as he started driving.

“Aright. Sandwiches it is.”

John drove them to a sandwich shop he knew and liked, hoping Paul would enjoy it as well. It was a small and simple place, yet classy, still having waiters there to accompany you. John wanted to get there quickly, hoping to be done before the sunset, for he wanted to watch it with Paul. Their time at the record shop took longer than expected, which was fine as long as Paul kept looking as gleeful as he was. During their car ride, John noticed Paul opened up a bit more, talking more freely with him, and starting conversations more himself, not only leaving it up to John to do so. 

When they arrived, they got a booth where they sat across each other, and ordered their food. As expected, Paul had never been there before, but gladly liked the place after trying it. Throughout their meal, they talked a ton, getting to know each other and making each other laugh. Paul learned that the flirt always bugging him at work is actually a really warm guy, and he can't get enough of those stupid witty remarks. 

After they ate, they were asked if they wanted to order dessert. Not wanting any for himself, John looked at Paul, wordlessly asking if he wanted any. Paul nodded 'yes', already having his heart set on a banana milkshake he saw earlier. 

Before the waiter left, John added, "we'll get that to-go. And the check please,"noticing it started getting a bit dimmer outside. The waiter nodded and left.

"Are we in a rush somewhere?" Paul asked, somewhat teasingly. 

"Maybe…" John said. Although it wasn't so much that he wanted to leave here as much as he wanted to take Paul outside to watch the sunset. And he knew the perfect picnic-like spot for it too, which was only a walking distance away. Luckily, the weather was pleasant and they were both dressed accordingly. 

As soon as the check was placed on the table, John immediately snatched it and began pulling out his wallet. 

"Hey!" Paul protested, attempting to grab it from John's hand, but John yanked his hand back so Paul couldn't reach it. "Lemme see!" 

John opened the small folder and leaned back in his booth and read their receipt with a hum, pretending he was reading something very interesting. 

"What?" Paul said, trying to snatch it again. 

"Very interesting…" John said. 

"What! How much is it?" 

"Four. Hundred. Dollars." John said, pausing at each word to enunciate. Paul rolled his eyes. 

"John seriously, lemme see it," Paul whined in a tone that was all too cute. John ignored him and began taking a card out of his wallet. "John, s'not fair."

"What?" John asked, finally being serious. "I asked ya out, didn't I? S'on me." 

"No!"

"Why?" 

"Becos! I ordered stuff too. We're splitting it." 

"Paul-"

"Plus I got a milkshake, my order's more expensive." 

"S'not a big deal-" 

"No." 

"Paul, it's-"

"No!" 

"..." 

"Now, are ya ready to show me the check?" Paul asked sassily, to which John rolled his eyes to, trying hard to hold back a grin. When he didn't respond, but only stared at him, Paul spoke up again. "John, 'm not lettin' you-" 

"Aright, fine! We'll split it," John said reluctantly, and Paul nodded. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he said, getting up from his seat. 

"Oh, no. Sit back down," Paul ordered. 

"What, I'm not allowed ta pee?" 

"Not until we've paid. I know what yer doin'," Paul said, making John curse himself in defeat as he sat back down and crossed his arms like a pissed off child. "Good," Paul said victoriously. Reluctantly, John showed him the check, and Paul took out his wallet to pay for his portion. John’s debit card was already in there, and Paul added some cash, leaving some extra dollars for tip. 

“Aright, ‘m gonna give this to the waiter, and after that, is it okay if I go pee?” John asked, talking slowly is if he were talking with a child who didn’t understand him. 

“Fine,” Paul said, a little doubtfully, but let John go anyways, check in his hand. By the time John returned, Paul’s banana milkshake arrived in a disposable cup, and he had already put on his jacket. John was ready to put on his own jacket as well from where it was sitting on the booth seat after tossing Paul’s money on the table in front of the lad. 

“Hey!” Paul started, and John mentaly prepared himself for the scolding. “What’s this?”  
  
“Ready ta go?”  
  
“John!”  
  
“Nothin’. S’your money.” Paul gave him a deadly stare for a moment, during which John thought he might murder him, before speaking.

“Well, ‘m not takin’ it. S’yours.”

“‘M not takin’ it either,” John said with a shrug. 

“Well then s’tip,” Paul demanded

“Already tipped ‘em,” John said. Paul paused for a moment, at a loss for words, before protesting again.

“John! How could ya do this ta me? ‘M never trusting ya ever again,” Paul complained adorably. John ignored him and grabbed his hand as he left the shop, taking Paul outside with him. Money in one hand, Paul made sure to take his milkshake as he was led out. John unlocked his car, but instead of getting inside, he opened the trunk and got out a small blanket, before closing it and locking the car again, taking Paul with him as he went the opposite direction.

“Where are we going?” Paul asked. 

“You’ll see,” John answered, but Paul pulled his hand out of John’s grip. John looked at him with a frown. 

“No, ‘m not going anywhere with ya anymore. ‘M mad at ya.” John rolled his eyes as he realized what Paul meant. ‘ _Stubborn hotty'_

“Oh, for chrissake Paul, would ya get over that. It wasn’t that much. Besides, I asked ya out, s’only fair. Now will ya come with me please, there's one more thing I wanna do,” John said, holding his hand out for Paul in hopes that he’ll grab it and keep holding it the entire walk. Reluctantly, and a little shyly, Paul grabbed John’s free hand that was held out for him and they walked together, blanket in John’s other hand while milkshake was in Paul’s. 

“What’re we gonna do?” Paul asked, suddenly sounding innocent, making him look terribly cute with his confused puppy eyes as he stared at John. John stared back for a moment too long before answering.

“Watch the sunset.” Paul blushed at that, not expecting such a romantic gesture. The idea of sitting on a blanket on the grass and watching the sunset as he huddled closely to John warmed his stomach. John’s body appeared terribly warm and pleasant to Paul and the idea made him crave intimacy from the man.

It was about a ten minute walk that John led, until he finally placed the blanket in a spot in a big open field of grass. Paul looked around and noticed that there were plenty of other people doing the same thing, whether it was watching the sunset, having a picnic, or…

Y _ou know…_

There were plenty of couples here as well. More than families and kids, although some of those too. Paul realized John must’ve been familiar with this place and brought him here on purpose. Butterflies flew through Paul’s stomach at the thought, and he blushed at the sweetness once more. 

When the blanket was settled, he sat down first, milkshake still in hand, and John sat down beside him, placing an arm behind Paul’s back so it wasn’t necessarily over his shoulder, but on the ground, rather, and close enough to be touching him. He glanced at Paul’s reaction and didn’t miss the way Paul’s cheeks turned into a dusty rose color in the dimming light. 

Paul drank his milkshake, awkwardly frozen in one spot, as he met John’s eyes. His first instinct was to shy away from the man’s familiar grin, but soon after, he looked back into John’s eyes and smiled sweetly. John’s own smile widened as his stomach warmed. That was the first that Paul hadn’t only shied away from him, and accepted his gestures. And it was an unbelievably sweet side of his, John noticed, hoping desperately to see more of it. But for now, that sweet smile the lad was able to hold was enough, and brought sensations of its own in John’s body. 

Paul averted his gaze back in front of him to focus on the setting sun. John followed his gaze, but didn’t miss the way Paul shifted on the blanket, scooting ever so slightly closer to John. They stayed in silence for a moment, soaking in the other’s presence and warmth, but suddenly, taking John by surprise, Paul gently and cautiously, as if handling with great care, rested his head on the man’s chest beside him, fitting it perfectly in a slot right in front of him from where both men were sitting. John took in a sharp breath, but forced himself to relax, not wanting to disrupt the gentle weight on his chest. Had John not just seen it with his eyes, he would’ve barely been able to tell Paul was resting against him, the younger doing it so slowly and gently, the touch being barely there, but the presence and scent accustoming it remained strong and present. 

John wanted to scoot closer to Paul, but not wanting to ruin their precious moment, compromised by moving his hand that was already resting behind Paul’s body, further down and away from himself, so it was now behind Paul’s opposite hip, practically holding the lad closely with his arm, and, just as gently as Paul’s own measures, rested his chin on Paul’s head, the younger’s soft hair sending warm and fuzzy sensations through John’s body through his skin. 

Drowning in the head of hair just below his face, John decided to move so his nose was right before it, and inhaled deeply as he buried it even further, soaking in the man’s addictive scent, taking his time to appreciate it and not caring whether Paul noticed it or not (which he did, but didn’t seem to mind, staying still to let John continue). John did it again a few more times, breathing in the man’s scent at a soft pace, not bothering to inhale deeply so much as he just kept his breathing steady. With an urge burning it’s way from his stomach to his lips, he placed a gentle and barely there kiss upon Paul’s head, right where his lips were already planted. And he swore he felt Paul press his body deeper into John’s, no matter how subtle and slight. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, watching the slowly disappearing sun in silence. It created a colorful array blending orange, pink, and purple, getting dimmer by the minute. 

"S'really beautiful," Paul said into John's chest. John hummed in agreement before finally deciding to lift the arm behind Paul's body, and actually rest it around his shoulder, lightly scratching up and down the lads upper arm to tickle the spot. 

The sensation felt terribly pleasant and Paul closed his eyes against John's chest to rest and soak in the fuzzy, floating feeling. As John continued, he heard a blissful sigh escape Paul's mouth, blowing it's way into John's chest where it pleasantly sank and swam into John's stomach, creating butterflies that even made the lads heart flutter. 

_'What a different person the lad becomes_ ', John thought, grateful to see this side of him. 

They stayed like that until the sun completely sank, engulfing them in the dark night. As the weather got chillier, Paul was grateful for another reason to have John's warm body pressed against his comfortingly. Paul's body lay and breathed so peacefully against John, the latter wondered if he had fallen asleep. 

Experimentally, John lightly lifted his chin off of Paul's head, but still leaving it close enough to touch it as he looked down at the lad, his chin lightly brushing some of Paul's hair back as he moved his face. 

In response, Paul lifted his head to meet John's eyes to confirm he was in fact awake, looking innocent as ever with his wide doe eyes in question to why John moved, making John immediately regret it, until he saw the sight it created. The lad looked like an angel with his gentle eyes and skin that shone in the moonlight, John thought as he continued watching him, Paul patiently waiting for a response. 

When John realized he was staring for a bit too long, he brought a hand up to lovingly brush Paul's hair back a few times, brushing it away from his forehead and twirling it in his fingers, pleasantly tickling the other lad. 

Paul closed his eyes and response and let out an all too heartfilled sigh at that, that John wanted to, once again, soak in and get more of, making him desperate to release more gentle noises from the lad. 

_So gentle_. Everything the man did had a delicacy to it that John craved to experience more of. How desperate John was to kiss the lad didn't matter, no matter how strong it was. He told himself he'd leave every move for Paul to take, and he meant that. Experimentally, John swallowed as he lowered his gaze to Paul's lips, not so much as to make a move, but more so to gaze at them as much as he could before the sight would end. Paul let him for a moment, before finally turning back away and resuming his previous spot with his head rested on John's chest. 

John felt a sudden urge to wrap his arms tightly around the younger lad and pull him into a hug. He didn't want to disrupt Paul, but the urge in his stomach was too strong, and with released self control, he did just that, pulling Paul close with the arm already around his shoulder, and wrapping his free arm around the other side of his body so he was hugging him. Paul didn't respond, but wasn't bothered by it, letting John hold him and taking advantage of the feeling himself. 

To end some tension, and as if on cue, John said, "we should get goin' soon if ye want. S'gettin' late and I don't wanna keep ye past yer bedtime or anything." He said the last with a joking tone. Paul chuckled lightly but nodded anyways. They remained as they were for a few more minutes before finally starting to get up. 

John grabbed the blanket and tossed it over a shoulder while Paul took his now empty milkshake cup and threw it away. When he walked back to John, they started walking back towards John's car. They walked side by side, arms brushing with each other, before John sneakily snaked his hand into Paul's. When Paul looked at John, he was grinning at him. Paul laughed lightly at that before interlacing their fingers. Making John's heart jump out of his chest.

The walk back took almost twice as long as the walk there, the two strolling slowly and taking their time as they spoke, both wanting to postpone the time when the night would end. 

They spoke during the whole walk, and even got into more serious discussions. Like school, work, and family. Which brought them to their mothers. John told Paul that he lives and grew up with his aunt Mimi, and explained the situation he was in as a young child, and about his mother's death. Paul was shocked to hear that something so rare happened to them both. John was just as surprised when Paul revealed losing his mother. 

Paul felt terribly sorry for the lad. He, at least, had his brother and father there for him, but John, in a way, had no one. Paul wondered if he ever hid his sorrow behind his smug or sarcastic self. 

On the contrary, John felt bad that Paul wasn't even there when his mother passed, and wasn't told about it later. He was also a little younger than John was himself. John knew though, that Paul understood what it was he went through, and that this would always be a connection they would share. 

"'M sorry that happened to ya," Paul said as they neared John's car, still holding hands all the while.

"Me too," John said and Paul offered him a smile. 

After staring at Paul a moment too long again, John finally approached the passengers seat of the car and opened it for Paul. Paul got inside, and John tossed his blanket inside before sitting in the driver's seat. 

As John drove Paul back home, they continued to speak, never finding enough to say to each other. It truly was amazing how easily they got along and how natural it was to just talk to each other, them not needing to think about anything and just letting it happen. Conversation came naturally. Even their personalities were showing freely. 

When John finally arrived at Paul's house, he pulled into a parking spot, and stopped his car, procrastinating the goodbye part to see how long he could keep Paul with him. The younger man had an addictive warmth to him that John ached for more of, and didn't want the lad to leave. 

"So," Paul started after John didn't say anything. 

"I, eh… I had a really good time tonight," John said, sweet and lighthearted, and typical as ever. Despite it, Paul couldn't help but smile widely, finding no other way to describe the night. 

"Yeah… me too. Thanks fer… everythin'," he said with a smile, showing John he meant it. John smiled back, somewhat surprised. 

"So, I guess this means I can give ya a call, and we can see each other again?" John asked, and Paul nodded.

"Ya can definitely call me," Paul said, and after a moment, he added, "I'd love to see ya again. That'be nice," he said, making John smile widely. He really did get excitable over these little things, which Paul should truly be grateful for. 

Paul stared at John for a moment. He had a terrible urge to kiss him. Cautiously, he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on John’s cheek, before opening the door and hopping out of the car, being sure to have all his newly bought items with him. John blinked for a moment before smiling widely, knowing that, although simple, the kiss was all in Paul’s hands, John backing down not to push the younger lad, and letting him make all the moves. He had barely noticed it when Paul got out of the car, until he saw the lad already walking towards his house. 

He quickly honked his car horn to get Paul’s attention, making Paul jump lightly and turn around abruptly. John eagerly waved ‘goodbye’ and blew him a kiss, making Paul laugh openly, before he waved ‘bye’ back and turned around to go home. John drove home himself with a wide smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm realizing that the next chapter is going to be long as well, possibly just as long as this one. I will try to get it all out at a reasonable time, but might split it up if it takes too long. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Also, probably a good time to mention this: This story is SO plotless, I have no idea where it's going, which means there's plenty of room for change and flexibility. If anyone would like to see it take a certain route, just let me know and I'll try my best to provide that!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed :) and follow me on my tumblr! <3
> 
> Also, if anyone would like to leave any requests, ask questions, or just chat about the story or hear updates, my tumblr is a great place to stay in touch. I'd love to leave updates of how it's going as much as possible(especially for these onger chapters that take so long to write) so anyone can feel free to ask. Also, all the asks can remain completely anonymous if you wish! :) Thanks again to everyone! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all fluff. 
> 
> Also, watch Lion King. Because they do and for anyone that hasn’t but wants to… Spoiler? Alert!??
> 
> …
> 
> (You should already know what happens!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Another chapter posted. Sorry for the delay :(. I really hate taking so long to update these. 
> 
> I'll try to get on these faster! 
> 
> Fortunately, this chapter is pretty long so hopefully that makes up for it! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy all!

He hadn't kissed him. He had wanted to so badly, but he hadn't. What Paul was undergoing, he wasn't sure, but John surely was having a huge effect on him. He didn't think the urge would start so soon, but even early in the night he wanted to kiss him, and the later the night, the stronger the urge. And instead, all he did was peck his cheek, which was nowhere near enough. 

Paul wanted to  _ kiss _ John. He wanted to feel his lips against his. Taste the flavors of his tongue. Share the same breath. And lick into his mouth until all they were doing was sharing tongues. He could've done it. He was  _ so close _ to doing it. But he didn't. 

There was nothing more that he wanted at this moment. The lad was determined. He almost called John right after their date to tell him to return  _ just _ so Paul could kiss him. Fortunately, he restrained himself from that, but couldn't keep his mind off it. 

Aside from the fact that John was absolutely alluring to Paul, their date had gone wonderfully. Paul didn't predict for their personalities to coordinate so well, but the two had a lot in common and seemed extremely compatible. Communication came easily, they shared the same humor, and they had plenty of similar interests. It's like they already understand each other so soon after just getting to know each other.  _ And  _ it was extremely romantic. How John knew Paul would be into that, Paul wasn't sure, but it made his head fuzzy and his belly warm. That John could secretly be a romantic. 

John had remembered Paul's interests, and had taken him to one of the best places he could've. No date had ever done that before. And what they did later that night was so intimate and  _ special _ . The way John brought them to watch the sunrise… 

The way he sat protectively close to Paul, like he couldn't get enough of the lad. The way he selflessly let Paul rest his head on his chest, and subtly scooted closer to him, and even wrapped his arm completely over the lad's shoulder, keeping him close. Paul still remembered the warmth he felt when John planted the most delicate kiss to his head. The affection delivered from the lad as he took in Paul's scent still made his head dizzy. Despite the way he composed himself, Paul didn't want the night to end. He didn't want John to leave. And he certainly didn't want to keep  _ not kissing  _ John. 

_ Shit. _

Paul  _ really _ liked him. Everything about the lad was perfect. John wasn't just the obnoxious flirt anymore. In fact, he was everything but. He was sweet and gentle, and unbelievably warm in personality. He released a strong aura of tenderness and Paul urged to learn more of that side of him.

He’ll kiss him on the next date, Paul decided, anticipation tickling his patience. Knowing John, as much as he did know him, it wouldn’t be long before John would call him for another date. Until that day, Paul could barely wait. On their next date, he would kiss John and finally feel the man's lips against his, Paul thought, heartbeat picking up at the thought. 

~~~

As expected, John called him just one night after their date, not caring for his desperation, which Paul appreciated and was  _ unbelievably _ grateful for. Paul's heart jumped when he saw the name of the caller. He was laying on his bed trying to do homework, but actually writing song chords on a separate sheet of paper whenever he got distracted, which was more often than not. 

Paul sat up on his bed in excitement before answering the phone, heart beating strongly in his chest. 

"Hullo," he said. 

"Hey princess! I miss you," John's voice said at the other end. Paul rolled his eyes at the pet name but let it slide this time. 

"But ya only just saw me last night then didn't ya?" Paul teased. 

"Hmm, yes, but last night was far too long ago. I wanna see ya  _ to- _ night. Whad'ya say?" 

_ Yes yes yes! _

"Sorry luv, it's pretty late and tonight will actually not be workin out." John pouted at the response, all though he knew the odds were against him. It was pretty late when he called. But it wasn't completely his fault. He knew Paul worked late today and probably just recently got home from work. 

"Aright, well h'bout tomorrow then?" 

"I can't tomorrow," Paul answered truthfully. 

"Ugh, why noottt," John whined, making Paul laugh. 

"I've got work tomorrow and, I've actually got plans outside of  _ you _ after that." John audibly humphed at the other end.

"Well… when  _ are  _ you free?" 

"Well, I suppose I'll be free after Sunday since I won't be workin'," Paul began, exciting John before he continued. "But… we could save it for the next weekend so I won't have ta worry about homework or wakin' up early the next day." 

"So… Monday?" John asked, completely ignoring Paul's last remark, making the younger lad laugh. 

"Fine. Monday," Paul said, still laughing a little, and making John grin. "What'dya wanna do?" 

"'M gonna take ya ta the movies," John told him surely, as if he had already planned the entire date again.

"Hmm, no. I don't like goin' to cinemas," Paul told him honestly, making John frown. 

"Ya don't like watching films? Why not, it'll be fun. Lot's'a great films out right now y'know," John pushed. 

"No, I didn't say I don't like watching films. I just don't like goin'ta cinemas." 

"Why not?" 

"Becos, they're way too expensive, and ya gotta be quiet the whole time and ya can't pause it ta ask questions, which I do a lot, by the way-" 

"Ya but… just go with me. It'll be fun like last time. I'll answer all yer questions, don't worry," John insisted, making Paul frown. 

"...why do ya wanna take me ta the movies so bad?" Paul asked suspiciously.

"I don't! I eh… I just thought it'be fun", John persisted. 

"Ok, so why don't we do somethin' else then?" 

"No." 

"..." 

"..."

"John…" 

"Aright, aright," John finally began. "I wanted ta take ya to the movies becos…" John's voice quieted at the end, making him seem shy for the first time to Paul, which was so unlike him. Paul stayed quiet and let him continue. "Becos I wanted ta cuddle with ya while we watched," John admitted quietly, almost whispering the embarrassing confession, not wanting to reveal it to Paul from uncertainty whether Paul would be willing or not. 

Paul almost laughed at the response if it didn't make him blush so hard. His stomach developed knots, although he wasn't sure if it was from nerves or pleasure, and his jaw fell open. This time, it was John staying silent, having nothing else to say and waiting for Paul to speak. When Paul realized how long it was silent for, he forced himself to respond. 

"Oh," was all that came out.

"Yeah," John responded self consciously, preparing himself for a rejection. 

"Well why didn't ya just say so?" Paul suddenly asked, ripping John away from his defeat. 

"Wha-" 

"We don't hafta be at the movies for that," Paul told him, suddenly feeling bolder, yet still blushing at his own words. 

"No, eh. We don't, do we," John said, his tone changing from dumbstruck to teasing as he smirked. Paul blushed and unconsciously fidgeted with his clothes. "Well, in that case, whad'ya say we take it ta  _ my _ place instead and just watch a film there?" 

Paul thought about the request but was unsure of the implication. Did John want… something to happen? He surely didn't sound like it. In fact, the more Paul got to know the lad, the more he appeared as a giant softie, and probably only did wanna see Paul and be close to him. 

John realized how his suggestion sounded on Paul’s side. Coming over to “watch a movie” seemed like an implication for “Netflix and chill.” Although cuddling to fucking seemed like a practically perfect date to John (what more could he want than his lover, cuddles, and sex), he had absolutely no intention of doing so with Paul. Truthfully, Paul was just this terribly sweet guy and all John wanted ( _ needed _ ) was to hold him. He really wasn’t lying when he admitted he wanted to take Paul to the cinema solely so he could snuggle up close to the lad while they watched. John ached for that type of closeness and intimacy with the lad, just like it had been last night while they watched the sunset. 

That was a different type of sensation John couldn’t explain. He had never felt that with  _ anyone _ before. Even his past lovers. But with Paul, it was just so addicting and  _ natural.  _

Just the thought of putting an arm over the lads shoulder and having him rest his head on John’s chest while sitting in lousy cinema chairs, softly and gently like he had before, warmed John’s stomach. And that's all he wanted for their next “date”. He had absolutely no intention to urge the lad into sex. He meant it when he decided that he would completely follow Paul’s pace. Even if the lad wouldn’t even kiss him, that would be fine (despite how badly John was  _ dying _ to do so). He really liked the lad and it wasn’t just about the physical stuff. Paul was more than that, John learned. The more he got to know him, the more Paul grew on him. 

Sensing Paul's thought from the tense silence, John explained truthfully, "look, it'll be fun. We'll build a blanket fort, get cozied up inside 'em, load up on snacks and popcorn. I'll answer all the dumb questions ya ask. What's not ta like?" John asked, praying in his mind that Paul would understand and believe him. Paul laughed at the other end. 

"Well, that does sound more appealing," he finally admitted, shyly, stupid grin glued to his face. 

"And I'll get you all the banana milkshakes ya like," the older lad said, making Paul laugh. 

"Aright, aright." 

"Perfect! It's a date!" 

"Ay, no John, it's not a date," Paul demanded. 

"Oh, it's a date alright," John said, playing with Paul (how could it not be? They are gonna cuddle each other senseless!), making Paul's words die on his lips as a blush took over. "Aright, I'll send ya me address, and you stop by Monday, A-S-A-P! Unless ya need me ta pick ya up." 

"No, I'll take the bus." 

"Grand!" 

"Ok…" Paul said quietly, lovestruck smile lingering on his lips. 

"Aright. See ya Monday! Bye princess!" 

"Stop calling me princess!" Paul hissed, but grumbled when he discovered John had already disconnected the line. ‘ _ Damn that Lennon _ ,’ Paul thought. When he put his phone down, he sat awkwardly at his bed and fidgeted with his fingers. Then a beam caught his lips and he was laughing to himself. He had another date with John, and he was already gonna see him this Monday, per John’s request. Or  _ demand _ , rather. It really was sweet of the lad, how cute he was acting. And Paul certainly believed him by the end. John was just one of those soft and warm people that wants nothing more but closeness, which is exactly what he and John had last night. And if that night wasn’t proof enough, he wasn’t sure what other mutual feeling they could have that made John crave being intimate with him so badly. 

~~~

Monday had taken far too long to come. Paul almost insisted on waiting longer, but agreed to meet Monday, which he could barely wait for. What was he thinking? Day in and day out, he was thinking about John and their next…  _ date _ . It was the only thing getting him through work and school. Or rather, it was doing the opposite, the excitement making him more impatient than ever. He couldn't wait to see the lad. John sounded so desperate when they spoke on the phone, but Paul would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same, wanting nothing more than to be held by the handsome, older man. 

Just like the other night. 

Every reminder of that night warmed Paul's stomach as if it was a first romance. In fact, he had no idea why he felt like this. He's been with plenty of people before. But John just had this warmth to him that Paul couldn't get enough of. The two had a great deal in common and got along surprisingly well, considering how soon they had just met. Paul felt that aside from the romance, he was making a true friend. Perhaps someone that could be a life long partner. 

~~~

By the time Monday had come, John's mind was climbing up and down inside his head, stirring around and driving him mad. 

He  _ actually _ had another date with Paul.  _ Thee  _ Paul. That terribly gorgeous lad he saw at the store one day and wouldn't leave be. And now they're actually going out.  _ And  _ Paul _ liked  _ him. He actually enjoyed his time with John, if his smiles and affectionate side is anything to go by. And it was that side that John's fingers ached to grab at and body ached to follow. In fact, the more John got to know the lad, the sweeter and kinder he came out to be.  _ Even tho _ ugh John was nothing but a complete flirt to him when they first met. A rather annoying one, not to forget. But now, all John wanted was to get to know the lad more. He wanted to be around him more, and see that affectionate side more. He hoped Paul would stick around for a while. Who knows; maybe Paul would be the friend to stay. 

~~~

As soon as Paul got out of class, he considered texting John already. However, he knew he shouldn't. If he went to John’s now, he would most likely be there for the rest of the day, and would have nothing done for tomorrow. He had to at least have enough self control to get some assignments done first, and then go to John’s, despite how difficult it was, now more than ever. Besides, it wasn’t even 1 p.m. yet, Paul only having two classes this morning. And John probably wouldn’t be ready yet, him not knowing when Paul’s classes end. 

_ But _ ... John  _ did _ say to come as soon as possible. Maybe he would prefer it if Paul came now…

No. It didn’t matter. Paul needed to do his homework. Afterall, he still had class tomorrow, and certainly wouldn’t want to leave everything for tonight. 

Reluctantly, Paul slumped on his bed with his backpack and began to do his homework, trying his best to focus despite the jump of anticipation his heart would occasionally receive. Keeping himself from getting lost in thought seemed impossible, but within an hour, Paul found himself able to work well and more focused, finally forcing himself to get a lot done. 

He was doing really well. That is, until his phone chimed, indicating he received a text. He checked his phone, deciding he could use a distraction, only for him to gasp, and then curse himself for getting completely diverted back to John now.

_ John: Morning princess  _ _ 😘 _ _. How is school going?  _

  
  


Paul stared at the text on his phone. Was John… already missing him??? Paul’s stomach warmed at the thought that John texted so soon, probably ready to ask when Paul would be coming. Taking a breath, he produced a composed response

  
  


_ Paul: I don’t think it’s morning anymore, luv, but school was fine. I’m just getting my homework done 😒. _

_ Paul: And stop calling me princess!  _

_ John: Wait, you’re not in class?????? _

_ Paul: No. My classes ended. _

_ Paul: I’ve been home for like an hour _

_ John: For an hour!?!?!!!? _

_ John: I said to come ASAP! _

_ Paul:  _ _ 🙄 _

_ John: You’ve been willingly letting me suffer for an HOUR?!?! _

_ Paul: I’ll come soon. I had to get some hw done now. _

_ John: Well how much longer is it gonna take??? _

_ Paul: Dunno, maybe another hour _

_ John: PAAAUUUUULLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!! _

  
  


Paul bit his lip at John’s response. He couldn’t say he wasn’t flattered but faked his composer in his response.

  
  


_ Paul: It’s not that bad John _

_ John: ☹️ _

_ Paul: Fine. 30 mins _

_ John: 😞 _

_ John: 😟 _

_ John: 😰 _

_ Paul: … _

_ John:❤️😟 _

_ Paul:... 15 mins _

_ John: 😃 _

_ John: See you soon princess! _

_ Paul: Call me that one more time, and I swear I’m not coming _

_ John: Yes sir… 😏😉 _

  
  


Paul’s cheeks heated at that as he froze for a moment, before cursing himself for once again, letting John’s words have such an effect on him. Or letting  _ John _ have such an effect on him… Wanker. 

Forcing himself to focus back on his assignments, Paul took longer than 15 minutes before he finally decided to get ready and leave. He texted John before he left, making sure John would be ready for his arrival. 

_ Paul: Hey, just finished. Am I good to leave now?  _

_ John: Fuck yes. _

_ Paul: Will take about 20 mins to get there _

_ John: You’re killin me… _

_ Paul: Patience, luv _

_ John: And that took more than 15 mins  _

_ Paul: Complaining?? _

_ John: Nooo _

_ John: Just pointing out… _

_ Paul: That’s what I thought _

  
  


Paul left immediately and caught the bus, which drove most of the way to John’s, besides a five minute walk at the stop. When he finally met the house with a matching address, he approached the door before taking a breath and knocking on it. 

Only a short moment later, the door swung open, revealing an overly excited John as he grinned at Paul with a casual yet teasing “hey, princess,” hand still holding the open door while the other one pressed against the opposite wall, keeping his arms open and splayed, giving Paul the perfect opportunity to walk into them for a willing hug. 

Paul just raised an eyebrow at him in an attempt to look bolder, not bothering to redress his pet name anymore, keeping a teasing look on his face, but still showing that he didn’t approve of it. Not that John seemed to care, keeping that smug grin on his stupid face as he greeted Paul. 

“‘M glad yer finally ‘ere,” John said while still grinning. He was wearing comfy looking sweats and a shirt that was almost a little too tight, revealing his muscles that Paul seemed to already be drooling over. Paul himself was wearing the same jeans he wore for school, along with a simple t-shirt, and his jacket. 

Paul looked past John’s shoulder to see a perfect view of the living room, which was, in fact, drowned in blankets, pillows, and plenty of snacks, some of which Paul recognized were from Wholefoods. Despite his attempt to act composed, Paul couldn’t help but be pleasantly bothered by all the sweetness. He just wanted to grab John’s face with both hands and pull him straight into a kiss. Or walk right into his open arms for a tight hug, feeling John's strong chest against his own, or his strong arms hold his back. That would be nice… Instead, he just walked past the lad with a shy “hey”, forcing John to drop his arms to let Paul through, all while constantly reminding himself that John would be holding him soon. 

The inside of the living room was a bit darker than the still sunny outside, the closed drapes creating a pleasantly dimmed atmosphere as a light from the TV shone at the couch across it. 

“This is a nice place,” Paul said, looking around as he neared the couch. “Is it… yours?” He asked, making John laugh.

“Eh, no. It’s me aunties. I live with her. She’s at work now though so, she won’t be botherin’ us or anythin’,” John said, seeming to be annoyed with her by his tone, making Paul chuckle. 

“Aright.” When his body met the couch, he turned around to face John and pointed to the couch before asking “May I?”, as if it was a really serious question. John gestured Paul to sit before speaking. 

“Please. Had that made just for you, luv.” Paul grinned and fell into the couch, letting himself get comfortable with all the pillows and blankets surrounding him, which he moved to cover himself. In the meantime, John took the remote and sat against Paul, so close that Paul almost had to scoot over to give him room, but decided to stay where he was, where his body was pressed against John’s. On the TV, John had a Hulu and a Netflix option, along with other apps. 

“So!” John began, slightly facing Paul as he rested an arm on the back of the couch behind Paul, almost placing it around the younger man’s shoulder, but not quite. “How has yer day been?” John asked, seemingly ignoring the ’starting a movie’ part, making Paul blush. He always wanted to know how Paul was doing, the younger lad noticed in appreciation. 

“Was fine,” Paul answered shyly, starting to fidget with his fingers a little. John hummed in understanding, including a hint of teasing in his voice, knowing what he was doing to Paul. 

In one smooth motion, John subtly bent the elbow on the couch so his fingers lightly brushed Paul's hair on the nape of his neck, tickling it lightly and feeling the soft sensation against his fingers. Paul tried not to be bothered but couldn’t help but secretly hope John would continue, it feeling terribly good. John noticed Paul’s eyes fluttered closed for a second with a knowing grin, but said nothing, obviously knowing the effect it had on the lad, for he was doing it completely on purpose. 

“H-how was yers?” Paul tried, failing to talk evenly.

“Hmm… boring,” John answered bluntly, continuing his assault as if it was nothing. 

“Hm,” Paul tried, attempting to hum in understanding, but it came out in more of a moan, making John grin wider. 

“Mostly just waited for ya to get ‘ere already,” John continued, lowering his voice and moving his lips so they were closer to Paul’s face, particularly his ear, letting the lad feel John’s breath on his face. Paul bit his lip and nodded without even realizing. Letting his lips graze the younger lad's ear, John added in a whisper, “Had nothing really tado without ya, ya see” and kissed him there, making Paul gasp in pleasure, followed by disappointment that the feeling was so short and gone all too quickly. 

John leaned back for a moment to observe Paul’s blissed out face, only for Paul to be pulled out of his trans, and open his eyes to meet John’s, looking so terribly cute and innocent, John almost felt bad for teasing him so much. John wondered where a lad like Paul came from and why the hell it took him so long to find him. The lad really was a gift John was privileged to come across, and he wasn’t going to let the lad go. 

Getting uncomfortable by the long silence, as well as John’s constant gaze, Paul shifted in his seat awkwardly, slightly moving John as well, his arm being around Paul’s shoulder. John chuckled at his cuteness before giving him a sweet, firm kiss on the cheek. 

“So!” John blurted again, really pulling Paul out of the moment this time. “Whad’ya wanna watch?” He finally asked as he leaned over the coffee table to reach for the bowl of popcorn and a handful of commonly branded candies. John threw the snacks on their lap, them being so close together that their legs created a table of its own, and, one hand holding the popcorn, he used the other to pick the remote back up before swinging his arm around Paul’s neck where he forced the lad closer and continued clicking channels beside Paul’s ear. Paul’s breath hitched and his body tensed, it already reacting to the closeness. He already felt his stomach twist and his cock react lightly, which was definitely  _ not _ what was supposed to happen. He knew this was going to happen. He even wanted it to, dammit! Why was he acting like such an inexperienced shy boy at John’s moves. No matter how much he prepared himself for it, John continued to surprise him every time. 

When Paul remained silent, John added, “I’ve got Disney plus.” John glanced at Paul with a knowing smirk, Paul met his eyes with a blush before looking away with his eyes, physically being unable to turn his head due to John’s hold. Finally, he answered.

“I already have Hulu. Let’s watch something on Netflix.” John nodded and did as he was asked. Once he opened Netflix, he clicked on the Genres option for Paul to choose from. Paul hummed for a moment before answering as he spotted ‘music and musicals’.

“Somethin’ with music,” the younger lad said. 

“Something without music?” John reiterated, although purposely negated what Paul said to mess with him. 

  
“John!” Paul whined, proving John successful. Continuing his little game, John clicked on ‘documentaries’ and scrolling down, came across a documentary film called “Bird Brain.” 

“Ooh, ya wanna learn ‘bout birds?” John asked as he clicked on it, pretending to be interested in the film.    
  
“No! John!” Paul whined more, starting to get sassy. “I don’t wanna watch that!” he added, making John laugh to himself as he finally clicked out of it and began clicking where Paul wanted. When he looked at the younger lad with an amused smile, he saw him pouting at him making him look terribly cute and making John laugh really hard, he had to pause his actions for a moment. It was at this moment that he decided from this day on, he would mess with Paul as often as he could, and do anything to see that adorable face again.

When John composed himself, he couldn’t help but keep smiling at Paul, who himself contralily stared at John with an unamused look. Not being able to help himself anymore, Paul’s cuteness and the closeness making him irresistible, John buried his face in Paul’s neck and gave him a sweet yet firm kiss there, a loud kissing noise accomodating it, making Paul giggle lightly, so John did it again. Now, Paul was no longer pouting and rested his head on John’s. And when John lifted his head, he moved to the older man's chest as he directed his attention on the screen. John smiled to himself and left the lad alone, enjoying his peaceful side just as much. 

Together, they decided on “Burlesque,” which John suggested, him watching it himself long ago and Paul liking the description. Although, Paul could care less about the film. He certainly wasn’t paying attention to the beginning, being too focused on his desire to kiss John.  _ Christ _ , he wanted to kiss him.  _ So. Damn. Bad!  _ And they almost did, dammit! They were  _ so close _ , but John had to turn on the stupid film. 

Cautiously, Paul moved his head higher from John’s chest, and placed it on his shoulder where he had a perfect view of the side of the man’s face, revealing his strong jawline which Paul drooled over. Paul stared at him carelessly, not bothering to pay attention to the film, almost staring so intently, that he wouldn’t even care if he got caught, which he could, had John just glanced at him. 

John himself was lost in the film, not noticing Paul’s intent stare in the slightest. Paul knew John would meet his eyes if he had. John’s jaw looked strong and his neck looked like it could be very muscular if he flexed it. His aquiline nose accommodated his face wonderfully, and his eyes looked sweet and gentle. Overall, the man was terribly handsome and, his body sharing those wonderful features of his face, Paul was glad he was being held by him, feeling warm and protected in the arrangement. On top of which, the man’s scent was inescapable and terribly pleasant, making Paul grateful his face was against the older lad’s body. 

Tentatively, Paul leaned in slightly in an attempt to get John’s attention, and softly kissed his neck. Not bothering to wait for a response, he proceeded, this time moving his chaste kisses over John’s chest and collarbone, as well as his jaw and cheek. Finally, pulling Paul out of his task, John moved his hand from Paul’s shoulder to his waist to pull him closer and met his eyes with a grin. Paul smiled back at him, before John abruptly kissed Paul at the bridge of his nose, making Paul wrinkle it and squeeze his eyes cutely. 

John smiled at the lad once he looked at him again and bumped their noses together affectionately, making Paul laugh as he wrapped an arm around his neck. John noticed Paul’s eyes gaze down at his lips, and he looked like he was in a trans as he stared at them. He wondered if Paul realized how focused he was on them. He could kiss the younger lad right now. All he would have to do was lean in and Paul would probably go along with it, if his focus was anything to go by. But this wasn’t something John was gonna do for Paul to go along with. This was in Paul’s hands, and despite the urge, if he should hold himself back, he will. He’ll wait for Paul to make the move- for Paul to lean in…

As if reading his mind, or partially reading his mind, Paul met John’s eyes like he was asking to kiss him. However, instead of leaning in- no, not leaning at all, it seeming to be too timid of a task for the lad- his eyes pleaded at John. Paul wanted to kiss John, and was asking John with his eyes. 

John stroked the lads cheek with his free hand, sweetly and tenderly, and Paul closed his eyes for a moment, hoping the feeling would never end. Understanding, John began to lean in, ‘ _ thank god _ ’’, and Paul felt his heart beat pick up. John leaned in closer until he could feel Paul’s breath against his lips, their lips almost touching, then stopped. He stayed still in his place and swallowed in anticipation. Then he waited. And waited. And waited. Until finally, Paul leaned in that tiny bit, and closed the gap between them. 

The kiss was small and simple, but the men took their time and moved their lips together firmly before pulling away, only to lean in for a second kiss. Paul opened his mouth a little this time, deepening the kiss as he tilted his head. John went along with it, making Paul moan when their tongues lightly brushed together. Paul’s hand held onto John’s neck tightly, just as John’s arm did around Paul’s waist, pulling him towards him, which Paul obliged, scooting impossibly closer to the older man. 

When they pulled away the second time, they were both breathing harder, and leaned back in with much more urgency- rushing without a reason. 

As John held Paul, he began to notice himself getting slightly hard, but tried his best to ignore it for the sweet man in his arms, continuing to kiss him urgently yet sweetly. After all, Paul didn’t make any indication that he wanted anything more to happen, and if that’s the case, then that’s the way it was gonna be. 

With a few more fervent kisses, Paul pulled away, but kept their foreheads pressed together, and even nuzzled their cheeks together affectionately as he held John’s head in one hand while the other rested on the man’s chest, almost hugging him. As John moved his face, he kissed Paul along his cheek before meeting his eyes. 

“Were eh… were you still watchin’?” John asked with a cheeky grin, making Paul roll his eyes. He maneuvered Paul’s face to give him one more kiss, making Paul laugh, before pulling Paul towards him so he was laying on him again, specifically between John’s legs this time, with his head resting on John’s chest. He lovingly ran his fingers through Paul’s hair to move it out of his face, before snaking his hands along Paul’s arms and interlacing fingers with him, and finally settling with a planted kiss on the younger lad's cheek, rendering him unable to stop smiling. 

They remained like that for a while without speaking, but didn’t do much paying attention to the film anyways, occasionally kissing or doing sweet things to each other… That or getting lost in deep make out sessions, but it never got to more than that. 

Once the film had ended, John pulled Paul in for another desperate kiss that he couldn’t get enough of, before speaking. 

“So what did ya think?” Another kiss.

“Mm,” Paul moaned into it. “It was nice… I think,” he said, making them both laugh before kissing once more. 

“So whad’ya wanna watch now?” 

“We’re gonna watch somethin’ else?” 

“Well it’s a movie night ain’t it?” John said ‘matter of factly’. Paul thought about it for a moment. 

“What was it ya said ‘bout Disney plus?” he asked, making John laugh before he clicked out of Netflix and opened it. 

“What is… yer favorite Disney film?” 

Paul hummed in thought before answering, “Lion King.” Obediently, John searched for it and found the new live version. 

“Fancy it, then?” John asked. Paul nodded and John put it on before setting the remote aside again and both men got back into their previous positions, this time with Paul sitting beside John, but cuddled close to him as the older man put an arm around his shoulder. Paul’s own arm was rested on John’s chest and his head was tucked under his chin. 

During this film, they did a lot more paying attention and mostly just stayed in the same position while watching instead of distracting themselves like last time, aside from constantly eating snacks, Paul particularly liking the sweet candies. Widely liking the film, he would even occasionally sing along quietly, which John found adorable, and found that Paul had an incredible singing voice, which he should’ve assumed considering his love for music and stories on instruments. John himself could play the guitar and sang, and wondered if it was something they could do together. 

John had never written a song before. Or one that he considered ‘good’ anyways. Maybe Paul could be the extra help he needed. Maybe they could even create something of their own together. He wondered what the songs Paul wrote sounded like. He hoped he could hear them one day. Or today even, if he convinces Paul later in the night. 

When they neared Mufasa’s death, John felt Paul tighten his grip on the older lad with a quiet whimper. When John heard a sniffle, he raised an eyebrow and cautiously looked down at Paul, not wanting the lad to notice he was looking. A shrivel in the shoulders and another sniffle gave him away, making John drop his jaw. 

“Paulie, are you crying?” 

“No,” answered a sobbing voice, making John hug him tightly. 

“Aw, baby,” John indulged, taking advantage of the situation to be affectionate with Paul. He wrapped his arms around the lad and held him tightly. Paul leaned into the touch and didn’t protest when long fingers met his chin and turned his face. He met John’s lips for a kiss, before John pulled off and gingerly brushed his fingers through Paul’s hair, scratching at it as he brushed his fingers back, making Paul’s eyes flutter closed and his head lose it’s balance for a moment. 

Paul watched John stare at him for a little with still wet eyes, despite the fact that he had stopped crying already, before he choked out, “I jus’ don’t understand why he had to die,” making John look at him sweetly and hug him again.

“Yer so cute, luv,” John suddenly said in the hug.    
  
“Shut up! I am not!” Paul demanded, making John laugh before kissing his temple, and then staring at him a little more, which Paul was really starting to get used to. When John opened his arms for Paul to lean into, Paul didn’t hesitate to fall into John’s body, resting in a fetal position, as he let John hold him. 

More so than ever, Paul would sing along in the jolliest way and even groove a little to Hakkuna Matata, just as John saw him do some time a few nights ago…

John’s favorite moment was when in the down right middle of the film, Paul randomly stated, “Pumba’s my favourite,” all while keeping his eyes fixed on the telly, only to go back to watching without saying anything else. John could barely resist the urge to kiss the younger lad every few minutes. 

When the film finally ended, John told Paul to wait for him while he went to get something, telling Paul it’s a surprise and he’ll see when he brings it. John returned with his acoustic guitar, immediately piquing Paul’s interest as soon as he saw it. 

“Ya play, right?” John asked, making sure this wasn’t too random and uncalled for. But Paul seemed even more interested than John had hoped for.

“Yeah. Yeah I do,” Paul said, eyeing the guitar as he reached his arms out for John to give it to him without question, which John did. Paul played a few chords before stopping. “This bloody thing s’awful,” he said, starting to tune it. 

“Yeah I eh- I dunno how ta tune it,” John admitted, a little embarrassed. 

“Ya don’t?” Paul asked, sounding shocked, although he wasn’t sure why he was. Probably because John seemed like a great musician if their discussions of music was anything to go by. 

John shrugged as he said, “No. Never learned.”   
  


Paul nodded in reassurance, “I’ll teach ya.” 

“Really?” 

“Sure,” Paul said, making John smile. Within half an hour, John not only learned how to tune a guitar, but also discovered a little more of Paul’s brilliance as a musician. When Paul finally started jamming out with the tuned strings, John frowned at him. 

“Eh, it’s… upside down,” the older man observed.

“‘M left handed,” Paul said with a casual nod, making John’s jaw drop with a quiet ‘oh’. When Paul actually started playing songs he recognized and singing along with it, John raised his eyebrows as he watched him in awe. 

Later, they switched turns and John had a chance to show Paul his playing. Despite the fact that John thought Paul was considerably better, Paul still thought that John was an extremely talented player. And singer, with his nazaly voice that Paul could never pull off. Both lads couldn’t get their hands off the instrument, and struggled to switch turns with two of them and one guitar.

“I wish I'd known. Woulda brought me own and we coulda jammed together,” Paul said as he watched John play. “Next time,” he said, making John smile and nod in agreement. Jamming out with Paul seemed like a dream come true at the moment. John couldn’t even believe how much more they were bonding all of a sudden with this old yet newly discovered interest. 

The men spent as much as a few hours just playing together- discovering songs together, and bouncing chords one after the other, switching turns too frequently as to not lose an idea. It really was another side of the night, and both men got completely lost in it. 

They didn’t stop playing until Paul pointed out how hungry he was, both lads only now realizing they hadn’t been eating since their ‘date.’ John started the oven and put in a frozen pizza for them. When he came back, Paul was lying comfortably on his couch, making him grin, and his guitar was placed aside against the wall. 

John approached Paul and lifted the lads head so he could sit where it was placed, now letting Paul’s head rest on his lap as he stroked the lads hair, which he discovered Paul was mad for. John grabbed the remote and put on another film, but it was mostly kept for background noise as the lads talked. It was a little while longer before someone walked into the living room, revealing an older lady, who Paul supposed was John’s aunt.

Paul blushed when he met her eyes as John said, “Oh, ey Mimi,” seemingly not bothered by their PDA. “This is Paul!” he said cheerfully.

“Hi Paul,” she greeted, not appearing surprised or taken aback that John brought a boy home. Which she wasn’t. Mimi knew fully well of John’s sexuality and was nothing but supportive of it and his love interests, not that she bothered to be a part of his love life (she wasn’t really the type). No matter how much John would try to deny it though, she could read him like a book when it came to identifying people he liked, so no, she was not suprised to see John smothering this fellow on her couch with a stupid grin and lovestruck eyes on his face. Above all, she knew her nephew, who was practically like a son to her, and identified that he was most likely forcing the poor young boy to cuddle with him despite his discomfort in front of her, not that John ever had a problem with it. Yes, this behavior was all too familiar to aunt Mimi when John ‘fancied someone’. 

“Eh… hullo,” Paul answered shyly, unable to do anything about his head positioned on John’s lap. 

“John, you’ve got something in the oven. Don’t let it burn,” she said before leaving the room, making John alert. 

“Shit, our pizza!” John yelled, gently lifting Paul’s head off his lap, before contrarily, violently running into his kitchen with much urgency. “It’s okay! It didn’t burn!” John yelled from the other room, making Paul laugh. 

A moment later, Mimi came back in to get something, and before leaving, approached Paul, who, in turn, stood up before her. 

“I supposed we haven’t properly introduced ourselves. Mimi Smith,” she said, holding a hand out. Paul shook it politely. 

“Paul McCartney,” he told her. 

“Are you John’s boyfriend?” she asked suddenly, taking Paul by surprise.    
  
“... Oh. I- eh… ‘M not… I dunno. N-no, I- I guess.”

“Hm. I’m asking because he seems really interested in you, you know.” 

“You can tell?” Paul asked quietly, shy at the question, but still desperate to know the truth. 

“Of course I can. It’s highly identifiable. He’s not like that with everyone, you know,” she said. Paul looked at her with hopeful eyes before nodding. “And- well, it’s not any of my business but- I hope you like him too. For his sake. It would really be a shame otherwise,” she hinted, but remained polite.

“Yeah, he seems to keep reminding me,” Paul blurted, forgetting the situation. However, much to his relief, Mimi laughed at the information, once again, as if she wasn’t new to it, and expected this from John. She did raise the fellow afterall. Not a second later, John entered the room with two plates of pizza.

“Hey! What’re ya doin’ botherin’ Paul? Go away,” he said, putting one plate on the coffee table and shooing Mimi with one hand, like a silly child. Paul laughed at his goofiness, and even Mimi couldn’t help but smile as she rolled her eyes. “Yer not invited on our date,” he said as he put the second plate down, making Paul blush again.   
  
“John,” Paul whined quietly.    
  
“Paul,” John repeated and approached him to hug and kiss him on his face. 

“Christ, John. Stop it,” Paul whined, becoming extremely uncomfortable doing all this in front of John’s aunt. 

“Why?” John asked sarcastically, continuing to hold and kiss him. 

“Oh, John, leave the poor fellow alone, would you,” Mimi said knowingly as she began leaving the room. 

  
“But Mimi, I love him!” John joked as he called out to her, making Paul blush more and try to pull free from John’s persistent hold. “Look how pretty he is!” John yelled again.

  
“John, shut up!” Paul hissed, and only now, John finally released him with a laugh, not without a final kiss, of course, before making his way to the couch. 

“I hate you!” Paul hissed, only to provoke a smile on an amused John.

“Yer so cute, baby,” John teased, making Paul glare at him, staying still in his spot with his arms crossed over his chest. Finally John opened his arms for him as he said, “Ok, aright, c’mere luv.” Paul stayed still. “C’mon babe… please,” John insisted, almost begging, before Paul rolled his eyes with sigh, and gave in, placing himself in John’s arms. 

The two sat together while they ate and talked, ignoring the film not for the first time this night. Not that they minded. Conversation came naturally to them. Impossibly more natural the more they got to know each other. And they continued doing so for more than another hour. 

Around 10 p.m., Paul looked at the time and cursed himself for staying so late. He was laying all too comfortably between John’s legs with the older man’s arms wrapped around him. He patted Jahn’s arm before speaking.

“Aright luv. ‘M gonna go.” 

“‘M’kay,” John responded, but made no attempt to release Paul. 

“John…”

“Hm?”

“Ya hafta lemme go, luv.” 

“I will.”   
  


“No you won’t.”   
  
“Yes, I will. When you start to get up,” John said in a ‘matter of factly’ tone. In response, Paul started to free himself from John’s arms, only for John to tighten his grip, indeed, not letting Paul go. 

“John!”

“Hm?” John hummed innocently, not acknowledging what he did.

“Ya said you’d let me go!”

“Five more minutes, Macca,” John begged desperately, wrapping an additional leg around Paul’s body, in case he would say ‘no’, and burying his face in the lad's neck to further how much he wanted the lad to stay, nuzzling his face against Paul’s neck sweetly and irresistibly, making Paul groan at dissonance of wanting to stay like this himself, but knowing he had to leave. 

“I gave you an extra five minutes like three times…” 

Lightbulb written all over his face, John raised his head to look at Paul. “Do’ya wanna… stay over,” he suggested.

“Hm… No.” Paul said, pretending to think about it the first time. John huffed in disappointment, but said nothing to protest ( ~~for once~~ ). 

Paul pecked him on the lips before saying, “aright. ‘M gonna go,” and quickly stood up before John could try and stop him again.

“Okay, okay,” John said in defeat. “Did ya wanna take any food home?”

“No, s’arlight.”   
  
“Ya sure? Any snacks?” 

“No, ‘m fine, luv.”   
  


“Aright… Ya gotta use the bathroom? Might be a while before ya get home.”   
  


“‘M fine, luv.”

“How ‘bout some water? I could get it for ya from the kitchen.”   
  
“No thanks, luv.”   
  
“Oh, did I give ya a tour of the house yet?”   
  
“‘M leaving, John.” 

“Now might be a good time for that, don’t ya think,” John said, ignoring Paul. 

“I know what yer doin’, John.” 

“... Let me at least get ya some more pizza,” John said, starting to walk towards the kitchen. 

“Should I let meself out then?” Paul asked knowingly, approaching the front door and ready to open it. 

“Wait, wait! Aright. Okay,” John gave in, rushing over to Paul to catch him before he actually left, only to find him grinning at him and waiting by the door. Without hesitation, John wrapped his arms around Paul and planted a kiss on his lips before pulling him in for a hug, which Paul gladly accepted. “When am I gonna see ya again?” John asked as he pulled away from Paul, but kept his arms around Paul’s waist, tickling there lightly with his fingers. Paul considered his question for a moment.

“Hm-I… will let ya know some time next week,” he said decidedly, making John pout.

“What? C’mon Paul, let me see ya sooner. What’re ya doin’ tomorrow?” 

“John, I can’t see ya everyday, luv.”   
  
“Why not?”

“Because, ‘m busy baby,” Paul said, making John look even more down, breaking Paul’s heart a little. “‘M sorry luv, but I really am getting less work done when I’m with ya. I mean, I spent almost the whole day here, and the only homework I got done was the small bit I did before I came.” Paul told him. John sighed, knowing he was right.

“Homework is stupid,” John muttered like a child, making Paul laugh. “...Wednesday?” John asked innocently, looking all too sweet for Paul to handle, he almost couldn't answer the lad. 

“We’ll see,” he went with, making John shrink again but nod anyways.  _ Christ _ , Paul couldn’t feel more awful for making John look like  _ that _ . All he wanted to do was grab John’s face and kiss it all over and promise John that he could see him whenever he wanted until John was smiling and happy again. In a perfect world, that would be the case. But reality, the pain that it is, ruined moments like these. “Tell ya what. We can call each other, and talk for hours if ya want. Or facetime. That'd be nice, right?” Paul tried, feeling terribly awful for his last response.

“Yeah, I’spose so,” he said, making Paul’s heart cringe again. He brought a hand up to stroke John’s cheek. 

“I’ll see ya soon, okay? I promise,” he said, and he may have never meant something so much in his life. John nodded and received a kiss on the lips. Without another word, John disappeared into the other room, making Paul frown, before he returned while putting a sweater on and with keys in his hands. “What’re ya doin?” Paul asked cutely.

“C’mon. I’ll drive ya home,” John said casually, walking passed Paul and opening the front door. Paul blinked for a moment. 

“... why? Ya don’t hafta do tha’.”

“I know, but I want to. It’ll get ya home way quicker, and ya won’t have to walk ta the bus so late at night.  _ And, _ we could kiss g-bye again,” John said excitedly, making Paul laugh and agree. 

During the drive to Paul’s house, the lads mostly found something to talk about, aside from just staring at each other when they got a chance, all while smiling almost the whole time. John was right about the distance, it took them less than half the time it would’ve taken Paul by bus if the walk to the bus stop was included. When they arrived at Paul’s house, John parked his car in front of it. 

“Aright, so… I should go,” Paul said, hating the words as they came out of his mouth, trying to postpone the inevitable. He saw John nod at him reluctantly. “I’ll miss you,” he suddenly blurted. “I promise,” he added, saying anything to cheer John up at the moment. Not that it wasn’t true. Much to his excitement, John smiled at that as he met his eyes. 

“I’ll miss you too,” John said back, and Paul smiled at him.    
  
“I’ll call you tomorrow. Right after me classes,” Paul assured.

“Ya promise?”

“I promise,” Paul said, before leaning in for a kiss. “Text me when ya get home, okay?” 

“Okay,” John said with a nod. 

“Ya promise?” Paul repeated, making John smile.

“I promise,” John answered, and gave him another kiss.

“Ok.” And then another. “Aright... Bye then.” And one more. 

“Bye, Paulie.” Last one, and the most dragged out one, before they finally parted, and with one last smile, Paul hopped out of John’s car, waving his goodbye as he went home, leaving John smiling helplessly at him in his car. Christ, what was the lad doing to him, John wondered as he began driving home with a stupid smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casually searching for a plot for this fic… 👀🤷  
> (please help!)
> 
> Also follow me on my tumblr! <3
> 
> (Also I'm abbreviating this title to EIWLF!)
> 
> #EIWLF!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a list of things I don’t know about the story:  
> If John goes to school  
> If John goes to work  
> Paul’s previous love life  
> Where George and Pattie’s relationship is going  
> Where John and Paul’s relationship is going  
> Any of Paul’s friends other than George…. ANY  
> Etc. 
> 
> Things I do know:  
> Paul wants to marry his homework 
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long, but I swear I'm really trying to get these out faster. I also having been working out the following chapters and where the story was going, which is another reason it came out so late, so hopefully it will be worth it. Also, the next chapter will contain some... action ;)

_John was just a few inches away in the dark room. He was breathing heavily, and so close, Paul could feel his addictive breath on his skin. John's hair was ruffled and his lips were swollen and wet. He looked at Paul with dark eyes, arousal written all over them, while Paul stared back with softer and wider eyes, uncertainty tugging at him, but arousal still very present, and stronger still._

_He wasn't sure who made the move, but in an instant, their lips reconnected and the room was filled with their moans, accommodating the rush to touch each other's bodies. Paul pulled and ruffled the older man's hair some more, liking it that way, as John's hands gripped Paul's waist tightly, surely enough to leave bruise marks, and urging Paul on even more._

_Encouraged to continue, Paul thrust his hips forward on John's, rubbing their hardened cocks together through their clothes, only to stop at the distraction of John moaning and letting his head fall back, revealing his muscular neck. The sight seemed dragged out and all too sinful, as if it was displayed just for Paul to see. The way John moaned for him, lost control of his body, let his eyes flutter shut in pleasure, only to lean back into Paul's lips in gratitude._

_Continuing his acts of appreciating, and with a sudden urge to give, John moved his kisses to Paul's jaw and neck, and continued traveling down Paul's body until his knees hit the floor. Watching him all the while, Paul moaned at the implicative eyes staring up at him as John fumbled with the younger lad's belt buckle._

_Paul's cock was pulled out in one swift motion and held by the man before him, his mouth radiating it's hot breath on it just an inch away. John's gaze was intent and telling, willing and ready, but with a hint of teasing hidden behind it. Paul thrust his hips forward, wordlessly begging for the man to continue desperately, before he finally obliged and engulfed Paul's hard cock._

_Paul moaned at the much needed friction as his eyes fell shut and continued thrusting, searching for pleasure. However when he looked back down, John was no longer there and he was met with darkness and some type of… ringing?_

Paul awoke to an irritating alarm buzzing in his ear, before groaning and quickly shutting his alarm off on his phone. Squirming as he lay on his stomach, Paul hissed at the light friction on his cock. 

"Fuck," he complained at the situation, along with the equally inconvenient timing of it. Of course he would have a dirty dream of John right before his classes started, leaving him to thrust and cum into his bedsheets while he dreamt. And he couldn't even finish it because of his stupid bloody alarm. 

Closing his eyes for a moment, he reimagined the dream in his head, remembering the way John kissed him, and moaned in pleasure before him, and…

A blush spread across Paul's cheeks as he buried his face deeper into his mattress. 

He remembered the way John looked up at him with _those_ eyes as his lips and hot breath teased his cock, only to stuff the whole thing in his mouth without question. Paul hadn't realized he began rocking into his bed sheets again. Cursing himself, he turned around onto his back and squeezed his cock through his boxers with a loud hiss, only now realizing just how hard he was. Damn John and his stupid dream. 

He reached his hand in his boxers and grabbed his cock, biting his lip not to moan at the skin to skin contact. He started palming himself at the image of John in his head. He pictured what he would've continued doing had his dream not been interrupted. 

Just within seconds, he was already bucking his hips and tightening his thighs and within a few minutes, he came, almost effortlessly, with John's name whispered on his lips, and spilled himself in his boxers. Paul wiped the remaining cum off his hands onto the material of his boxers before pulling his hand out and getting out of bed. He immediately went into the shower before finishing getting ready for school.   
  
It was only the morning after Paul’s date with John that Paul was rushing to school, casual as ever, aside from not being able to get the lad out of his head. It was bad enough he couldn't stop thinking of their date last night, but now he had a new image in mind that he had to force himself not to think about. 

Towards the end of his last class, he took out his phone to plug his headphones in and listen to music, only to discover he had two missed calls from the very man, along with a text.

_John: Why aren’t you answering me :(_

Paul couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his lips and couldn’t help smile widely as he rolled his eyes at John’s goofiness and replied. 

_Paul: And why would I? I believe my promise was: to call you as soon as I finished with classes..._

_Paul: not the other way around luv_

_John: :D_

_John: there you are!_

_John: you had me worried, you did_

_John: Can we FaceTime now?_

_Paul: still in class luv_

_John: :(_

_Paul: soon_

_Paul: promise 😉_

_John: 😘_

Throughout the rest of Paul's class, as well as his bus ride home, he had been texting an impatient John, mostly informing the older of his whereabouts. As soon as Paul got home, he hauled himself to his room while shouting for no one to bother him before slamming his door shut and locking it. He hopped on his bed, phone in hand, and dialed John on FaceTime. Seconds later, John's face appeared at the other end, making Paul smile at him. He looked so cute in his pyjamas and with his excited face and messy hair, making Paul assume he had either recently, or not yet at all, gotten out of bed. 

"Hey princess," came John's familiar voice, followed by an equally familiar grin. 

"Hey John”, came a calmer voice at the other end. 

“How was school, luv? ” John asked expectedly, making Paul smile. 

  
“Oh, it was fine. How was yer mornin’?”

“Oh, it was fine,” John repeated, grinning at Paul’s look. “So!” He suddenly blurted, which Paul was really starting to get used to by now. “When am I gonna see ya again?” John pushed. 

“Soon.”

“Today?”  
  


“No,” Paul said sternly as he began reaching for his backpack and pulling out some books.

“Tomorrow?”

“I dunno yet.” Paul flipped through the books, glancing over his assignments to prepare starting them.   
  


“Paul!” John whined

“Look John, I told ya I’m busy ok. We’ll see each other soon, I promise. Ya just gotta gi’ me a chance ta get a start on this stuff,” Paul said genuinely, and John knew to believe him, but he just couldn’t stand it with his damn impatient self. 

“Why? Who needs school anyways? I say blow it off.”  
  
“I just can’t fall behind in me classes aright? I’m already workin’ on the side. Okay?” Paul asked, only to be met with a silence. He looked at the screen to see John staring at him, but wasn’t giving him a look, but more so looked distracted by something. “John. Are ya even listenin’ ta me?”   
  


After a moment of silence, John came to and said, “Ya, sorry, I just... really wanna kiss ya again,” he admitted, making Paul freeze and blush at the confession. “What?” John asked nonchalantly. “Don’t you wanna kiss me again?” He asked again, even though he already knew the answer, only making Paul blush harder without answering. 

Forcing himself to seem presentable, Paul cleared his throat before looking down and focusing on his homework, or pretending to anyways, pulling his attention completely away from John, not realizing the grin that formed on the older man’s face. 

Showing some mercy on the younger lad, John gave him a few minutes to recover with mindless banter before adding again, “The sooner we see each other, the better, really. We could even play a bit like last night.”

“I _would_ like ta jam out with ya again,” Paul admitted. “And I could bring me own guitar next time too.”

"Perfect! We can do it tonight," John said with a grin, making Paul give him a look through the screen.

"John…"

"Yes…” John said, faking innocence, only to be met with silence and what he imagined to be a disapproving look. “What? Didn't ya want to? It'll be fun!" 

"No, John. Not tonight. I already told you-," Paul said, making John pout at the other end. 

“Yer precious homework is more important, yeah, I got it,” John interrupted, irritation ebbing his voice. 

“Good.” Paul retorted, without a care in the world. “Now stop distractin’ me so I could do me assignments.”

“Make me,” John said under his breath, not sure if Paul heard- until he spoke, that is.

“Or else I’ll hang up,” he warned in a “matter of fact-ly” tone, which successfully did the trick.

“Okay, okay… Christ.” 

Paul giggled at his irritation before adding an innocent “thanks, luv,” making John glare at him, only to find Paul staring back with a smile far too cute for his evil scheme, which John couldn’t possibly stay mad at. 

Throughout the time Paul spent doing his work, John didn’t distract him too much, for the most part. They chatted about little things here and there, or just did their own stuff in silence for a little, but kept getting pulled into small conversations every time. John even played his guitar and sang for the younger lad a bit, making him grin stupidly in response. 

“What’re ya workin’ on now?” John asked to kill a silence that went on for too long. 

“Maths,” Paul answered blandly. 

“Ay, what happened with yer paper?” 

“I dunno,” Paul said with a shrug and sigh. “Just got stuck with it.” 

“Well send it ta me, I’ll help ya with it.” In response, Paul gave him a look. “What? ‘M serious. I won’t mess it up, I swear.”

“Really?”  
  
“Yes, really. C’mone, I wanna help ya with it.” Paul bit his lip in debate before finally agreeing, and shared his google document with John through his email. 

“Ok, it’s the last bit way at the bottom ‘m stuck on. I just dunno how ta end it, y’know.” John hummed as he searched for the document. 

Opening it up, he answered, “aright. Just keep doin’ yer maths and I’ll just work on this for now.” 

“Ok,” Paul said with an appreciative nod. “Just tell me before ya change anythin’,” he warned, which earned him a careless “kay.” Unsure of John’s intention’s, Paul watched him for a moment; however, when he only saw John staring intently at his computer, which was where he was reading the essay from, Paul relaxed and focused on his own work. However, only five minutes later, John’s voice came up again, and distracted him. 

“M’kay, ‘m done,” the older man said, making Paul frown. Had he only read it? What could he possibly have done in such a short amount of time? Opening the document himself, he scrolled down and reread his last paragraph, before finally realizing the minor change. 

“John, ya can’t just write ‘the end’ at the bottom of an essay and call it finished. Especially not while ‘m right in the middle of it.” In response, John only stared at him innocently. “Ya know I’ve got more paragraphs to add after this, right? Did it seem like I was done? Becos if it did, you must have very poor writing skills.” Finally, the older man sighed and rolled his eyes at him, wishing Paul would just take a break already. John definately demanded more attention than this. 

Testing his luck, John casually added, “Y’know… I could always… come over and help ya do yer homework,” making Paul snort in response, which turned into laughter, making John curse himself. 

“Ya, if by helping ya mean not lettin’ me get any work done, then yeah, sure, luv,” Paul said humorously, making John roll his eyes again, knowing he was right. 

After some more time passed, and plenty of begging for Paul to take a break already, the younger man finally agreed, and put his homework aside- relieved that he at least worked on it for a few hours- and, much to John’s satisfaction, put his focus entirely on the older man. It wasn’t long , however, before their conversations came at ease and got them lost in time, as it had been doing from the start. 

After asking about his jam sessions with George, John mentioned to Paul about his with his own mates, making Paul immediately suggest the idea of them all meeting up together to do it, liking the idea a lot. Despite the fact that it _did_ seem like a good idea, John tried to refuse at first, wanting to spend more time with just Paul, but, of course, Paul didn’t take ‘no’ for an answer, and John agreed that the next time they’d meet, he’d invite his mates to play with them. Not without making Paul promise that they’d head back to John’s place after so just the two of them could spend time together. Not that Paul minded it in the slightest. 

Only when Paul’s father returned from work and called him and his brother down for dinner had Paul realized how much time had passed. He told John he had to go now and said goodbye with a promise that he would call back after which John told him he’d be waiting for, before hanging up and going downstairs. His younger brother, Mike, was already sitting at the table as his dad brought heated leftovers to it.

“Hey Paul. How was school?” His father asked.   
  
“Good Da’.” 

“How are your studies going?”  
  
“S’fine… Got some homework done upstairs.”   
  
“Good. Make sure you’re keeping up with them,” James said, making Paul smile weakly in response. “It sounded like you were talking to someone up there,” James suddenly brought up curiously, making Paul tense for a moment. 

“Oh eh… ehm, I was just talkin’ on the phone with someone. Eh, John. He’s just a mate of mine.” 

“Oh? I’ve never heard of him before.” 

“Well… he’s a new friend.” 

“Oh?” His father said, making him realize what he just said and how it sounded, being so talkative with such a new fellow. 

“Yeah he eh… we met through Geo and we were just talkin’ bout music an’ stuff. He plays too… And h-he’s real good an’ all,” Paul said nervously, stuttering and changing pitch. 

“Oh. That’s nice. Maybe you should bring him by sometimes,” James said as they both sat down. 

“Sure.” _Nope!_

After his dinner, Paul did a little more of his homework, feeling pressured by his father’s constant remarks and reminders, before putting it away and getting ready for bed. When he sat on his bed, he rang up John just like he promised, and was soon reconnected with that same face as before.   
  
“Hey John,” Paul said in a hushed voice. 

“Finally! What took ya so long?”  
  
“Shh, John. Me family’s sleepin’ and they could hear us so we gotta be quieter.” 

“Oh okay. So how long are we gonna be whisperin’ to each other for?”   
  
“Well… I just called ta say goodnight,” Paul said, and had it not been for the adorable yawn from the sleep deprived lad, John would have protested, but held his tongue at the adorably sweet sight. 

  
“Well… aright,” he said instead as Paul went to turn his light off before returning to his bed. “So can I see ya tomorrow?”

“John-”  
  
“I know ya said ya don’t know, but- just… please,” John pleaded. “Even for a little. I’ll bring ya home as soon as ya want. I left ya be tonight, didn’t I? Well… sort of.” Sighing, Paul gave in.

“Fine. We’ll do somethin’ tomorrow. But not too early.” Paul demanded. “And don’t forget to ask yer mates if they wanna play with us. 

“Fine. I’ll ask ‘em.”  
  
“And don’t just say you did. Or tell them to say ‘no’ so they won’t be there,” Paul said with his stern look again, which John was really starting to get used to.   
  


“Aright, aright. I’ll actually ask… I promise,” he said, and with the last, Paul smiled warmly at him, making his face follow the expression. “Aright, off ta bed ya go,” he said to a sleepy Paul. “Goodnight then, luv.” 

“Ga-night John,” Paul slurred. 

Before hanging up, the older man sent Paul a few kisses through the screen, which Paul returned, and said a final, “bye. See ya tomorrow.” With that, John hung up and put his phone away, thinking of the younger lad as he laid in his own bed, staring at the ceiling like a lovestruck teenager. He wondered if Paul was thinking of him. Or even still awake for that matter. John chuckled to himself at how silly the lad could be. And cute. And stubborn. Pushy, even. But god, he loved it. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was relatively shorter, but it's finally out, right? And upcoming, LONGER, chapters are soon to come. Enjoy all! and Follow me on my tumblr!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe someone will notice a Beatles reference in there somewhere…
> 
> (Sorry. I just had to.)

The morning after Paul's promise to see John, Paul wasn't surprised to see he received a text from the man while still in the middle of class. 

_John: morning babe! 😘_

_John: should I pick ya up from school so you could see me like ya promised?_

Paul smiled at the question, knowing he told John they wouldn't see each other until later in the day. 

_Paul: morning luv, and… I'm pretty sure I agreed on seein' ya only if we do somethin' later. Y'know, so I'd have time ta get some hw done…_

_John: ohh, the hw_

_Paul: yeah… the hw_

_John: Were you still gonna do that?_

Paul smiled and rolled his eyes at the response. 

_Paul: yes. I was. And if you're gonna keep distractin' me, then I'm gonna put me phone away. I'm still in class y'know_

_John: :(_

_Paul: ok fine. I'll keep me phone out_

_John: :D_

_John: oh also, I asked around to some of me mates about the whole jammout out thing and…_

_Paul: and???_

_John: they said yes 🙄_

_Paul: really! Oh that's great John!!!_

_John: yeah yeah. Anyways, we'll be meeting at Shotton's cos we practice in his basement. Also our bass player Stu isn't gonna be present cos of his precious gal so we're down a bass player._

_Paul: that's fine, I can play the bass. I'll just bring mine._

_John: of course ya can._

_John: that shouldn't surprise me_

_John: God it's so hot to see how musically talented ya are_

_Paul: oh god, John._

_John: so, what're ya wearing?? 😏_

_Paul: still in class, luv._

_John: whatever_

_John: prude_

_Paul: 'm not a prude!_

_John: mhm, sure…_

_Paul: 'm not!!_

'Trust me, if ya saw what I dreamt of last night you'd believe me', Paul thought to himself, but didn't dare to text it. 

_John: anyways, ft after classes?!!!_

_Paul: sure_

_John: 😘_

Paul smiled at the kiss sent through his text, although it wasn't enough. He wanted a real one. Luckily he'd be seeing John later tonight, and they'd kiss then. And maybe more… Or maybe not? 

_Damn that dream!_

_~~~_

When Paul got home, he began his homework right away. He knew he told John they’d call each other, but he knew John would only distract him, and the sooner he got his work done, the better. It wouldn’t be long before John would start getting impatient and try to call Paul himself. 

As predicted, not an hour later, Paul received a text from John. 

_John: Assuming you’d already be home by now, you’re either ignoring me, or you’ve forgotten about me, so I thought I’d check up on ya meself._

_John: How’s hw?_

_John: I also assumed the reason you’ve forgotten of/lied to me is because you are, in fact, doing your hw._

_Paul: Sorry luv. Yes I am, and I know I promised to ft but the sooner I get this done, the sooner I’ll see ya, okay?_

_John: …_

_John: Fine_

_Paul: 😘_

_Paul: Thanks babe_

_John: Let me know when you’ve finished and I’ll come get ya??_

_Paul: Perfect. See ya soon, luv._

_John: Aright 😘_

_John: And ya better not take yer sweet time on it._

_John: Or I’ll break in and take ya to Shotton’s_

_John: I remember where ya live, y’know_

_Paul: Bye John…_

Paul smiled to himself at their texts. John always managed to make him smile, the silly sod. Getting back to his homework, he put his phone away to avoid any other distractions ~~from John~~ , and focused on his work. John was the one motivating him to work after all. The sooner he finished, the sooner he’d see the very man, and that’s what got him working so hard. 

A few hours and some breaks and snacks later, Paul finally finished his assignments. He checked the time and cursed himself, knowing his dad would be coming home from work in less than an hour. His brother, Mike, was already home from school, but hopefully would keep his mouth shut about Paul constantly going out so much lately. Wasting no more time, he finally texted an impatient John that he finished and was ready to go. John let him know he was (finally) on his way, not failing to mention how long he had been waiting for. Paul quickly got ready and hoped John would be there as soon as he could. 

Not 15 minutes later, Paul got a knock on his door, making him gasp and curse himself. He ran over and opened it before seeing John grinning at him at the door. 

“What’re ya doin’ here!” Paul scolded, turning John’s grin into a frown.

“Eh… Pickin’ ya up,” John answered, a bit taken aback.

“Ya, I told ya to text me when yer here, not come ta me house.”  
  
“Oh. Eh, Sorry, I-”  
  
“S’fine,” Paul said, grabbing John’s hand and hauling him out the door with him as he left his house, his bass guitar strapped around his shoulder. 

"Eh… you okay?" John asked as Paul dragged him to his car. 

"Yeah. 'M fine," Paul said as they got to John's car. He laid his bass flat in the back seat and sat in the passengers. John stood outside the car for a moment, a bit taken aback. Was he going to receive any hello hug… or kiss. Or just a 'hello'? 

When John got in the car he noticed Paul fidgeting his hands on his lap, presumably waiting for John to start the car and drive. John kept watching Paul, who paid no attention to the older man, before speaking. 

"So, how were yer, eh- classes… an' stuff?" John asked, unsure of how to handle the situation. Why was Paul acting so odd? 

"Hm? Oh! Eh, they were fine, ta mate…" Paul answered before looking around the parking lot and street. "Can we… go now?" Paul asked suddenly, a bit hesitant not to come off rude, but desperate to leave nonetheless. 

"Eh... yeah, sure," John complied, starting his car, while still looking at Paul with confusion. 

When he drove just enough to reach the next turn and leave Paul's street, John spoke up again. "Paul, what's goin' on?" Paul looked up, not expecting the question, before sighing and answering. 

"Me family doesn't exactly… er- know about… us. I just don't want them ta see us, tha's all. And I know me dad'be comin' home from work soon, y'know." 

"Oh, okay," John answered, seeming understanding with the information, making Paul suddenly feel guilty for acting so odd. 

"Sorry," Paul said quietly, looking down at his fingers. 

"S'okay," John answered genuinely, placing one of Paul's hands in his own, and making Paul smile at him. At the next red light, John looked at Paul before asking, "so… can I kiss ya now?" 

The younger lad chuckled, feeling better, and overall more cheerful, before nodding his head and leaning in to kiss John's skilled lips. John brought a free hand to Paul's neck, lightly tickling the tips of his hair and making Paul sigh in delight, as he always would. 

The rest of the car ride went smoothly. Much to Paul's relief, he relaxed and was back to his old self, goofing off with John. The pressure from his father often made him tense, and it was nice to let off some steam. But Paul couldn't help but wonder if that relief came easily thanks to John's presence, the older man calming him down, playfully messing with him, making him laugh, letting him be… himself. 

Paul loved that about John. He hadn’t realized before that he doesn’t hide an ounce of himself when he’s around the lad. He had no reason to, afterall. John was terribly understanding, and not at all judgmental. Not forget, the lad could be a complete clown, which Paul loved. Being around him was just so natural. 

On top of that, memories of Paul's dream started to return as he paid more attention to John, him alluring the younger man to him. In fact, he'd often get lost staring at the older man while he watched the road, luckily not getting caught yet. But the more he stared at John, the more lost he got, letting his mind wander in all the routes of what could happen. What he could do to John… What John could do to him. 

When Paul noticed his cock tingle in interest, he pressed his legs together and forced the thoughts away, no matter how badly he actually wanted them. The sight in his dream was far too alluring to ignore and push away, only encouraging Paul to fulfil it completely. 

When John started parking his car in front of his Pete's house, Paul couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. He had never met any of John's friends before. He wondered what they were like and if they would like him. He surely hoped they would and that they'd have a great time together. He wondered how John would act while around them- if he would act the same, or different.

The lads got their guitars out of the back seat before approaching the front door. John knocked on it only to be met by a distant "it's open!" John chuckled to himself, familiar with his mate's nature, before opening the door and letting them in. As soon as they got in, they heard incomplete instrument noises coming from a distant room. John led them to the basement where the sound came from where Paul eventually saw two other lads and two birds. 

As soon as they were noticed, Paul felt like all eyes were on him, observing him and taking notes. He actually recognized the two lads before when they were in the store with John, but he never actually spoke to them. He lingered behind John as they made it down the staircase, feeling out of his comfort zone with the new group of people. 

As all the music died down and all the eyes glanced at the two new people in the room, John introduced Paul with a wide smile. 

"Guys, this is Paul!" John said, tugging Paul's arm to move him from behind him to beside him before wrapping a possessive arm around the younger lad's waist, which he was thankful for at the moment, and a bit turned on by. Paul doubted any of John's friends would try anything with him, but he loved the fact that John was still keeping a protective hold on him. 

"He's gonna be takin' Stu's spot with the bass," John continued. "And make sure you lot be nice ta him and… y'know, keep yer hands ta yourselves," John said, sounding stern at the end, which made Paul roll his eyes, but he couldn't help but blush and hold back a grin. 

"Er… hi," Paul said awkwardly. 

"Paul, this is Shotton-" 

"Pete," Shotton interrupted, repeating his first name. 

"Rings-" John continued. 

"Ringo" 

"Ringo's gal, and Cyn," John finished, poorly introducing his friends. 

Cynthia helped out when she clarified, "Maureen, and I'm Cynthia." 

"Hi," Paul repeated, but felt a bit more welcomed this time. 

"So, how much is he payin' ya ta pretend yer goin’ out with 'im?" Pete asked, earning a glare from John and a chuckle from Paul. 

"Ya, last what we see, you were runnin' off everytime ya saw 'im," Ringo added with a laugh.

“Oh, er… that- er…” Paul started, feeling a bit embarrassed that that’s what it came off as and that everyone noticed. Luckily, John was quick to involve himself.

“Oi, I told ya lot that he’d be fallin’ for me lovin’ personality, and he did. Ain’t that right, Paul?” John asked with a knowing smirk, bringing all the attention on Paul again and making him blush and glare at an amused John. 

“Can’t believe he actually agreed ta seein’ ya,” Pete said.

“I know! Isn’t it great?” John enthused.

“We gotta know, what did it?” Pete asked

“Yeah, what made ya say ‘yes?” Maureen asked, while everyone looked at Paul intrigued. Paul looked at John for help again, but this time, John only smirked at him, making him take care of the question himself this time. ‘ _Damn bastard’_.

“Er… I dunno just…” He looked at John again, but it was no use, so he decided to lighten the mood himself, part of him actually considering his next response. “Honestly, I dunno if it was the right choice, after all,” Paul joked, but raised his eyebrows at John. Meanwhile, that seemed to get his mates over the fence as they all laughed at his response. 

“So, have ya gotten used ta his… clingy-ness yet?” Cynthia asked expectedly, supposedly already knowing this about John. 

“Er… takes a bit... gettin’ used to,” Paul admitted with a shy chuckle. 

“Oh, you love it!” John teased, making Paul give him a glare again. John noticed and chuckled before kissing his cheek as an apology. 

When the lads were finally ready to start playing, John and Paul plugged in their guitars and tested them. As they got ready, Paul, almost in a habitual manner, walked over to John and tuned his guitar for him while John kept it over his own shoulder, secretly thinking the gesture was adorable, and a bit hot. 

“Ya want us ta teach ya the chords for some of our songs? We’re mostly just makin’ it up as we go along though,” Pete said to Paul.

“No s’okay,” Paul said with a shrug. “I’ll just go along with it,” Paul said evenly, making John smirk in pride of his date, knowing Paul was a pro at this and would do just fine. It was only a matter of time before everyone else got blown away. 

In response, Pete and Ringo shrugged as well, letting Paul do as he pleased, despite them knowing Stuart would not have been able to do that easily himself. John continued grinning to himself, knowing Paul would be able to keep up just fine, and even more so, do a great job.

As expected, the lads started playing and Paul caught on almost instantly, and even improvised his own bit, with the original chords, making it sound even better, and surprising everyone in the room. After some minutes, they started to slow down the music until it came to a stop. Paul faced the band members to see what was next, only to be met with shocked expressions, making Paul frown, and worry a little bit. 

“Wh-what?” Paul asked, looking to John for help, who was only grinning at him until he gave him a wink, confusing Paul. “Did I not- Did ya not like the bit I made up? I shouldn’t’ve changed it so much, I just-”  
  


“That was incredible, lad,” Ringo blurted, making John grin wider when Paul looked at him again, confirming Ringo’s words. 

“Yeah. John said ya were good, but he missed the part of ya bein’ down right brilliant,” Pete said. 

“R-really?” Paul asked.

“Hell yeah. And we thought John was good,” Pete added, making John roll his eyes. 

“Yeah, aright whatever,” John added, approaching Paul to wrap an arm around his waist. “And for yer information, I knew he was brilliant. I just didn’t say so cos I thought I’d give ya a bit of a surprise,” he said before planting a kiss on the younger lad’s lips, making him blush in surprise, but return the kiss anyways. Despite not expecting it in front of John’s friends, Paul couldn’t deny he wasn’t desperate for it himself, him being used to him and John being alone together. 

For the remainder of the night, the lads played more openly with each other, and had an overall great time. Teaching and learning bits and pieces of each other's style. Although playing was fun and a great use of time for Paul, he’d be lying if he said he could take his eyes off John. He even noticed John would look at him and grin or wink before focusing back to the task at hand. 

Later in the night, Paul noticed he was sweating a bit and took a break to get a drink from upstairs before coming down and sitting next to Cynthia and Maureen. He spoke to them for a bit and noticed they were both rather kind and friendly, but mostly, he just watched John. Watched how John handled the guitar. Watched how his arms looked muscular as he held the instrument, and watched as his skilled fingers played the chords with perfection. The lad really did have beautiful hands, Paul thought to himself as he all but drooled over them. The thought of those same, strong hands holding him and touching him made Paul get lost in a trans, not realizing his cock starting to react to the thoughts of John, not for the first time that night. 

He also hadn’t even realized it when John sat right beside him and one side of his body was disrupted by the other man’s as he invaded his personal space. He blushed lightly at his state, hoping John hadn’t noticed him staring and getting hard as a result. He certainly didn’t hide it very well. However, without a word, John wrapped an arm over Paul’s shoulder and pulled him closer to kiss his cheek, before staying like that, making Paul’s stomach warm. 

_‘He just wanted ta sit with me’_ , Paul thought with a smile. He looked at John, who gave him a kiss on the lips this time, before holding up his beer to the older man. John took it gratefully before taking a few sips and giving it back to Paul. Paul placed it on the drawer beside the couch, having more important things to focus on at the moment, as he brought his attention back to John. He leaned into John’s touch as he looked at him, only to notice John just staring at him. Paul fidgeted awkwardly as he waited for him to speak. 

“What?” Paul asked shyly, starting to feel a bit insecure. 

“Nothin’,” the older man whispered. “I jus’... missed ya,” he added before furthering his statement with another kiss. This time, he didn’t pull away so quickly, and with Paul’s help, deepened it as the younger man wrapped a hand around John’s neck. One of John’s arms remained around Paul’s shoulders while the other found the lad’s knee to stroke it as they continued making out, forgetting where they were for a moment. 

Suddenly, John’s lips pulled off, only to meet Paul’s neck just as quickly, as he moved a hand to stroke Paul’s cheek. Paul gasped in pleasure as his free hand grabbed John’s bicep, keeping him there and making sure he wouldn’t vanish. 

“J-John,” Paul whispered as John continued, getting lost in the feeling too much to regard where they were. However, contralily, hearing his name was a wake up call for John, and he forced himself to pull away, realizing they weren’t alone. He didn’t pull his face away from the younger lad, however, enjoying the closeness. John felt lucky to notice none of his mates were paying attention to them on the couch, knowing it would lead to an awkward situation, and knowing that it would make Paul especially uncomfortable. 

When he looked into Paul’s eyes, he noticed a combination of a dazed and lustful look and felt a bit guilty for pushing any boundaries. He knew he shouldn’t push on and decided that if Paul wanted this, he would make it clear on his own. John looked down to see Paul’s cock through his pants, biting his lip as he noticed it’s hardening state. Paul blushed, knowing exactly what John was looking at, and fidgeted in his seat, not quite sure how to handle this situation.  
  


He was trying to make a good impression while meeting John’s mates for the first time, but got a little too carried away while making out with him, and, oh! Got a little too hard to go unnoticed, right in front of them. The thought heated his cheeks even more, unsure of what to do now. Should he just get up and leave? That would be a bit harsh from John’s perspective. What if he took it the wrong way.

Paul let his eyes follow John’s own state, only now realizing that John’s own cock was acting rather generous. Paul opened his mouth in surprise. John was aroused too. Paul wondered if John was thinking about him throughout the night too. He wondered when John got hard- if it occurred just now as they started making out, or if he already was before so, and he just hadn’t noticed. He wondered if it was for a while now, and what he was thinking about to… encourage it. 

Apologetically, John planted one more peck on Paul’s lips, sweeter this time in comparison to the needy one’s before, and stroked Paul’s cheek. 

“‘M gonna grab a drink,” John said before getting up and going upstairs, leaving Paul exposed and rather disappointed from the missing body that was so warm and close a second ago. Not a minute later, Paul got up to follow in John’s tracks. 

When he got upstairs, he noticed it was rather dark in the kitchen where the lights remained off and the only exposed sunlight, or moonlight, rather, was what was revealed from the windows. 

John turned around from where he stood facing the fridge and offered a small smile to Paul, beer bottle in his hand. Paul approached him so they were standing right in front of each other. 

“Hey,” John tried, hoping to ease the previous awkward situation. “Alright?” Paul frowned at the question and nodded reassuringly. Surely John doesn’t think he upset him, does he?

“Course.”

“Sorry. About- Got a bit… carried away.” 

“Yeah er… me too,” Paul said with a chuckle to lighten the mood, relieved to say it made John laugh too. Paul took a step closer to John, as if a magnet wasn’t letting him remain too far, and looked into his eyes, hoping for… What was he hoping for? He wasn’t sure. Something. Anything. Anything John was willing to offer. John. He was hoping for John. They were so close just moments ago. Paul still felt his lips against his. John’s body touching his own and the warmth of it. The stir in his cock when John’s lips met his sensitive neck.

Looking back at John, Paul noticed he still looked flustered, like he wanted it too, but as if he wasn’t going to do anything about it. Almost as if reading Paul’s mind, John cleared his throat as he looked down at his feet. 

Cautiously stepping around Paul, he added, “we should... head back,” and almost escaped Paul’s reach as he approached the staircase, but Paul couldn’t let him slip away. Not now, when he was more desperate than ever. Not after that _damn_ dream. 

He grabbed John’s arm, halting the man as he turned around, and pulled him until the man stood right in front of him again and, acting completely on impulse, crashed his lips onto John’s. He wrapped a hand around John’s neck, pulling him closer and forcing their lips together, needing to feel it the proper way, with them alone and free of any distractions. 

Following Paul’s lead, John wrapped an arm around his waist and moved to place his beer on the nearest cabinet behind Paul’s body, all while keeping his eyes closed. Switching their spots, Paul turned them around and pressed John against the furniture with his hips, rubbing their cocks together and making John hiss at the contact as he moaned, the two counter noises mixing harmoniously, just as fitted as it was downstairs with their instruments. 

Paul knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew he should resist John and wait. This wasn’t the right time or place. But the resisting part of his brain completely shut down and all he could think of was John. The way the man's lips felt against his own was intoxicating and he chased more of it with every flick of his tongue, deepening it and licking in his mouth until their lips were mixed together. 

John's hands around his waist were firm and hot, gripping him tightly and holding him close as one of them rubbed up and down his back. On an impulse, Paul gripped John's shoulders tightly, and leapt into his arms, putting all his trust into John's hold. 

With quick instinct, John's hands immediately moved to Paul's ass where they held him tightly before giving him a squeeze, making Paul moan into his lips. John growled at the sound and turned around to place Paul on the counter before taking Paul's shirt off, dying to marvel at his flesh. Before the younger lad could realize what happened, John's lips were on his chest, greedily kissing sloppily up and down it and inhaling the scent of his dark chest hairs. 

Paul moaned as he brought a hand to brush through John's hair encouragingly while the other hung around John's neck. John almost began moving down Paul's body, but stopped himself and moved back up instead. He bit and sucked on Paul's sensitive neck, remembering how much Paul liked it before, and surely enough, Paul moaned his name and thrust his hips into the air, silently begging for a bit of friction. However, John just continued sucking a nasty love bite onto the younger lad's neck, ignoring his moans and whimpers. 

Paul stretched his neck to give John more room to work as his hand held John’s neck. John’s own hand held Paul’s face and Paul grabbed at his bicep for leverage, while the other supported Paul’s thigh to help wrap it around his body. When Paul's neck was red and bruised, John kissed it to sooth it before starting to lick at it, making Paul grow more and more impatient with each flick of his tongue, until finally, he couldn't hold back anymore and let out a sinful whine that went straight to John’s cock, making him shiver at the noise. 

Almost simultaneously, the lads looked at each other and crashed their lips together for another needy kiss, desperate to taste any part of the other they could get. As John moved his hand from Paul’s leg to his back, Paul hooked both his legs around John’s waist, forcing the front of their bodies closer in a weak attempt to rub their cocks together. 

“We-” John tried between kisses, breathing heavily as he spoke. “We shouldn’t,” he said, but continued sucking on Paul’s tongue. Paul knew this wasn’t particularly the most ideal time or place for what was happening, but he wasn’t having any of it. Images of John moaning for him and touching him from his dream returned and Paul needed to indulge it now. He wanted John, and he wanted him bad. He was completely certain that he was unable to wait for the lad after this, and if they would really stop right now, he just might begin to weep. 

In an attempt to portray his desperation, he snaked a hand between their bodies and gave John’s cock a squeeze, making the older man part his lips to groan, not expecting the sudden friction. 

“Paul… Paul-fuck, Paul,” John moaned as the younger lad massaged his cock through his pants. John’s arms and head all rested heavily on Paul’s shoulders for support, him not being able to support himself at the moment. 

“Please, Johnny. Want you... Want you so bad,” Paul begged desperately in John’s ear, making the older man shudder and moan at the confession with a frantic nod. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was breathing hard. The sight made Paul’s cock stir, but he could care less about his own cock at the moment. For now, he wanted to see more of John and see what he could do to him. See how much more he could make him moan. 

Paul raised John’s face with his hands and pulled him in for a kiss, which John hungrily returned, before dropping a hand back down to undo John’s pants. 

“You sure, baby?” John asked, with the ounce of restraint that was left in his body. 

It was immediately lost, however, when Paul responded, “‘M sure,” in a way that was all too certain, honest, and desperate to be denied. 

John moaned as Paul continued pulling down his jeans before stroking his cock through his boxers. He brought a free hand to the hem of John’s shirt in a poor attempt to remove it, needing to see and touch John’s skin right now. Luckily, John noticed and removed his own shirt for the lad. 

Paul reached his hand into John’s boxers and gave it a few pulls, and then, _finally_ , pulled down the man’s boxers. Paul was a bit surprised to notice the man was uncircumcised, but truthfully, he could care less what John’s dick looked like. He pulled John in for another kiss as he hopped off the counter for a better angle, before sneakily wrapping his long fingers around his cock and stroking him, making John moan into his mouth as he buried his face in Paul’s neck and mumbled incoherently against his ear. 

Just to tease him, Paul would occasionally give an extra long pull between tugs, and surely enough, John’s hips began to thrust erratically into Paul’s fist. Paul met the man’s lips again as his hand moved further down to lightly fondle John’s balls, making John moan into his lips and thrust his hips again, searching for more friction. When John’s head fell back onto Paul’s shoulder, Paul showed mercy on him and grabbed his dick again as he nibbled on the man’s neck, making John whine in pleasure as his body shook. 

Only after a few more tugs, John came in Paul’s fist with a shudder and nonsensical moans, praising Paul and thanking him for the pleasure, which went straight to Paul’s cock. Paul drank the sight of John coming and made sure to finally memorize it for later. 

After John came, Paul let go of his softening member, but John stayed where he was, hovering in Paul’s personal space with his face buried in the younger lad’s neck. Paul affectionately rubbed his clean hand up and down John’s back as he kissed the side of his face where his lips could reach. The gesture warmed John’s stomach and made him sigh in bliss. They really didn’t know each other that well to be all lovey dovey after sex, but John always craved the affection, with or without sex for that matter, and without even being asked, Paul indulged the older man and held him and kissed him and touched him with his delicacy. _And_ he hadn’t even gotten off himself yet. 

John just wanted to curl up on a couch or bed and press his body against Paul’s until they fell asleep. He wished he could hold Paul more often, in fact, regardless of where it was. 

Coming back to himself, John finally lifted his head to be met with Paul leaning against the counter comfortably and smiling sweetly at him. He met his lips for a peck, before kissing him again, deeper this time, making Paul moan and reminding John of the task he needed to finish. John quickly pulled his pants up with Paul’s help before he pulled Paul closer by the waist and kissed him deeper. John let one hand wander below Paul’s waist where he massaged his cock, making Paul moan- a sound John wanted to hear more of and never let go. 

Wasting no time, John undid Paul’s jean buttons and pulled his pants and boxers down all in one go before gripping Paul’s cock and stroking the aching member. Paul moaned and writhed in his arms, him needing the support this time, as his arms clung around John’s neck. John’s lips found his ear as he whispered hotly in it, all while stroking his cock. 

“You’ve no idea how sexy you are, baby. So dirty, christ. Wanna make ya feel so good, Macca,” John whispered in a deep voice before wrapping his lips around Paul’s earlobe and sucking it hotly into his mouth as he bit and lapped his tongue around it. Paul’s eyes rolled back as he moaned loudly and thrust into John’s fist. 

As he continued tugging his cock, John lowered his kisses to Paul’s neck, and then down his chest, creating a light smacking noise from the lip to skin contact and the wetness of it. Paul moaned at the feeling of John’s lips going down his body, each kiss making the spot tingle. 

John kissed down his body as he stroked his cock as far as he could while standing. When it started to get uncomfortable, he released Paul's cock and kneeled in front of him as he kept kissing lower, past his stomach and down his hip bone. John looked up at Paul through his eyelashes as he kissed Paul's hairy thigh, letting him know what he was gonna do and making Paul thrust his hip forward in encouragement. 

"Please," Paul begged weakly, making John's heartbeat pick up and encouraging him greatly. 

Gripping the base of Paul's cock, John maintained eye contact as he brought his face before it and put the tip in his mouth, making Paul moan, his fingers immediately tangling in John's hair. John began stroking the base and flicking his wrist as he sucked on the tip, rubbing his tongue on the sensitive head and occasionally going deeper by a little. John moved both his hands to hold Paul's hips to focus on opening his throat as he slowly fit more and more of Paul's cock in his mouth, until it was practically fully in, making Paul moan in both pleasure of his cock surrounded by that wet heat and in realization that John probably had plenty experience doing stuff like this. 

"Ah! John… fu- that's… fuck," Paul marveled. 

Truthfully, although John did have plenty of experience giving blowjobs, Paul's dick wasn't that big, not that John minded, of course. Sure, he would've been able to do this with a larger cock, but it would be more uncomfortable for him. With Paul, however, he was able to stuff his mouth full of that cock almost completely and without a struggle. 

John pulled off completely to look up at the man as he spoke. "You like that Paul. The way I stick yer whole cock in me mouth like tha'?" John teased, making Paul nod frantically and thrust his hips again, rubbing the tip of his cock on John's reddened lips. Instead of opening his mouth back up, however, John just grabbed the base again and started stroking him slowly, making Paul groan in frustration. 

"Please, John… please," Paul begged, voice weak and shaking. John hummed in approval before holding Paul's cock still as he kissed the tip of it, making Paul moan. With wrecked eyes, Paul opened them and looked at John pleadingly, mouthing a "please" that was too inaudible to hear. Unable to resist the sight anymore, John obliged and opened his mouth, but instead of taking Paul in like last time, he just stayed still and waited for Paul to do it himself, making the younger man moan again as he did so, slowly inserting his cock back into the hot, wet cave. 

As soon as he was buried in John's mouth, the older man wasted no time and wrapped his lips around Paul's base and started bobbing, speeding up this time, as his hands held Paul's hips again. 

"Ah! Yes, J-John," Paul babbled. "P-please… don't stop. 'M gonna come," Paul warned, or begged rather, desperate to come. Luckily, John obliged and kept his pace as he continued bobbing, swiping his tongue around Paul's head and occasionally hollowing his cheeks to add suction to his cock, helping to push Paul over the edge. 

John knew he was done for when Paul suddenly pulled tightly at his hair with a sinful whine, and surely enough, ropes of cum shot into his mouth as Paul's hips stuttered and John's name fell from his tongue with a cry. 

Paul rode out his orgasm in that nice, wet mouth, and as he finished, John pulled off of him, hearing an exhausted sigh escape Paul's lips, and kissed up and down his hot thighs again. Finally, he kissed back up the rest of Paul's body, occasionally licking the salty skin for a taste, until he was standing again, pulling Paul's pants back up in the process. 

He kissed sweetly at Paul's somewhat sweaty neck, and finally, met his lips. Paul returned the kiss with a delighted hum as his hands rose to John's chest. John's own wrapped around his waist and as he pulled away, experimentally, and hesitantly, he pulled Paul in closer as he hid his face near Paul's neck. Luckily, Paul understood and obliged, wrapping his arms around John's back and neck, before John kissed the side of Paul's face and head, reaching his jaw, cheek, and temple. Paul sighed peacefully, for which John was thankful for, needing this right now. Especially _from_ Paul, more than anyone. 

Getting a final scent of Paul’s neck, John finally raised his head and pulled away, giving Paul a kiss on the lips instead as he cupped his cheek and stroked it. 

“That was… nice,” John said with a satisfied grin, making Paul blush and laugh; however, he couldn’t deny he felt the same way. 

“Eh… yeah. It was,” he said awkwardly, but John knew he meant it. He gave him one more kiss before completely leaving his hold. Suddenly, reality dawned on the two lads and they both froze a moment as they looked around before meeting each other’s eyes.

They just had sex in the living room of John’s mate’s house while John’s mates were jamming out in the other room where _they_ were supposed to be in the moment until they suddenly left without a word and still haven’t returned. Not to mention, some of John’s cum was on Pete’s kitchen cabinet! What if someone came up stairs in the middle? Or worse. What if one of Pete’s parents came home in the middle? Or _now_ , seeing as they were both still topless, sweating, breathing hard, and flustered with drops of cum on their kitchen furniture. 

“Erm…” Paul began awkwardly, but didn’t know how to continue. 

“We should, eh… c-clean this up,” John continued for him, making Paul nod in approval.

“Yeah, eh… cleaning would be erm… a good i-idea.” John nodded just as awkwardly before quickly putting his shirt back on, which Paul followed, before grabbing some paper towels and cleaning any cum stains they found. 

When they made sure they cleaned everything properly, they checked each other to make sure they looked presentable, checking each other's pants buttons, making sure their shirts weren’t wrinkled, and fixed each other's hair, although it was mostly in vain. Their shirts were still ruffled, their hair was still messy, and they both had pretty flushed cheeks. They stayed upstairs a moment longer, trying to compose themselves and come up with a reason they were gone for so long. 

A few minutes later, the two lads made their way back downstairs awkwardly to be met with the other mate’s eyes and a newly quieted room as all the chatter and playing stopped. When no one spoke, Paul looked at John, urging him to start. John understood and started mumbling.

“Er… hi.” John said. Paul closed his eyes and shook his head with a sigh. The boys hair was completely messed up, their cheeks were just as red, if not redder, than before, their body was glistening, and their eyes were dark. 

“Where ‘ave you guys run off to?” Ringo asked, as expected. 

“Oh, we were just talking.”  
  


“Talking,” Paul repeated almost at the same time as John, cringing to himself at how suspicious they were acting. 

“Oh. Ok,” Ringo said, him, as well as the others, all frowning at them in confusion. 

“Yeah… So we’re gonna go now,” John suddenly said. 

“Now?” Pete asked.

“Yeah, we er…” John started.

“Yeah, I really should start gettin’ home. Me dad won’t like me bein’ out much longer,” Paul lied. 

“Right. ‘M gonna take ‘im home an’ all…” John followed, grabbing both their guitars and handing Paul’s over. The room was silent, but it didn’t stop the burning eyes of confusion, and even two of realization as Cynthia looked at Maureen with wide eyes. “Ok bye!” John blurted before turning around and running off with Paul’s hand in his, who was quick to follow anyways. 

As soon as the two made it upstairs, they didn’t pause to walk out the door, before bursting out laughing. 

“Oh christ! I... can’t believe we... did that!” Paul said between laughs as they walked towards John’s car. They both put their guitars in the back and got inside, trying to hold their breaths, but still laughing really hard. 

“Hopefully no one- eh… caught on, y’know what I mean?” John asked, making them keep laughing. After they both calmed down, John spoke up again. “Anyways. Should I take ya ta yer place?” He asked, although dreaded the moment Paul would actually leave.

“Hmm… Yeah. Suppose so. It _is_ gettin’ a bit late.” John nodded before starting his car and driving to Paul’s house. They mostly talked about his mates and what a good time they had playing together until they got to Paul’s, which wasn’t too far of a distance from Pete’s. Finally, John parked his car in front of Paul’s house. 

“So… we’re here,” John said slowly, trying to drag out Paul’s leaving in any way possible. Paul chuckled at him. 

“Yeah, we are,” he answered as if he was saying something obvious, which, given, he was. John nodded at him for a second before blurting out words again. 

“I don’t want ya ta go yet,” he admitted, making Paul smile and blush a little. He nodded at the older man.  
  
“Ok,” he said before undoing his seatbelt and turning his body to face John as he relaxed in his seat. “We can talk for a bit,” he added and watched as John’s face formed a wide smile. 

  
“Really?” John asked excitedly, making Paul smile wider and nod. 

“Yeah, sure.”

“Ok…” John said cutely, before lifting an arm up. “Do ya wanna scoot closer ta me?” He asked, keeping his arm up and gesturing for Paul to crawl underneath it. Paul blushed, but despite the awkward position and with the gear shift in the way, did so anyways as best as he could, scooting closer to John’s body before John let his arm rest over his shoulder. He let his head lie on John’s chest, and they sat like that for a while and started talking. 

As they chatted, mainly goofing off and making jokes, John stroked his fingers up and down Paul’s arm to tickle it. After some time passed by, John began getting impatient with their positions. Especially Paul’s, with him sitting on his own seat, yet trying to lean against John as much as possible in search for comfort. 

“Y’know, Paul, I think ya’d be much more comfortable over here,” John say’s, gesturing to his lap and trying to sound casual, making Paul grin and roll his eyes before lifting his head to look at John.

“John, ‘m literally cuddlin’ with ya, _right now_.”

“I know! I just… think ya’d be more comfortable over here,” John repeated, this time wrapping an arm over Paul’s waist and pulling him closer. Paul rolled his eyes again, but let John maneuver his body so he was sitting on the older man’s lap. Immediately, John wrapped both arms around Paul’s waist tightly and buried his face in Paul’s neck, where he left a kiss. Paul put an arm over his shoulder.

“Better?” Paul asked with a grin. John nodded at him.

“Oh yes, this is definitely better. For you too, I imagine,” he joked, making Paul laugh. “Unless yer still worried of yer family seein’ ya.” Paul tensed at the last part, making John regret it immediately, but luckily, relaxed and shrugged it off. 

“No, it’s dark now so they won’t see us,” Paul joked, all though it was true. If it was daytime, he wouldn’t have done this with John in front of his house. 

“S’not really that bad, is it?” John asked, seriously this time. Paul paused a moment as he bit his lip. 

“S’just that… me family doesn’t know-”

“About us, yeah, I know.” 

“Well… no. I mean- er, yes, but ( ~~it’s all wrong~~ 😉)... they don’t know about… me,” Paul finally said, feeling a bit relieved once the words left his mouth. 

“Oh,” was all John could respond with. “Why?” John suddenly asked, before realizing how it sounded. “I mean, not why just… how come ya…” 

“Me dad wouldn’t really… be happy about it if he found out.”

“Oh,” John said as he looked down, before looking back up to meet Paul’s eyes. “‘M sorry Paul.”

“Yeah, he kinda has a lot of expectations of me and eh… this would kinda- just… disappoint him,” Paul said, making John’s heart twinge, not being able to imagine what that must be like. 

“That must be hard for you.” 

“I guess, but… what he doesn’t know won’t hurt ‘im, right?” Paul joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

“Ya but… doesn’t it bother ya ta have this big secret that ya can’t tell ‘im.” 

“S’just… he wouldn’t understand, y’know. It’s better this way,” Paul said. 

“Dad’s,” John said in a ‘typical’ tone, making Paul laugh. John smiled sympathetically at him as he rubbed his back comfortingly. Paul looked into John’s eyes and smiled, sensing his empathy and feeling lucky to be with him at the moment. He placed a kiss on his lips. “Don’t worry ‘bout it, aright? I’ll be fine. Promise.” 

“Well... if ya promise,” John said, making Paul laugh again, before kissing him. After they seperated, they stared at each other and smiled, and John felt his heart swell at that sight. He wanted to see Paul smiling like that all the time. Damn his father for making him feel small. 

“Yer eyes are so fuckin’ beautiful,” John suddenly said while completely lost in them, only furthering his claim. Paul bit his lip and looked down as his cheeks flushed. As Paul’s lips became unreachable, John placed a kiss on the bridge of his nose, making him scrunch it lightly. John laughed at his cuteness, and wasn’t quite sure what the feeling could be, but he didn’t want the moment to end. He just wanted Paul to stay, and be around him all the time. 

“Yer a great guitar player, y’know.” Paul confessed, changing the subject. Although he didn’t only say it to change the subject. He really had thought so while John was playing, and wanted to get around to telling him. John grinned at him. 

“Yer not so bad yerself,” John said, making them both laugh. 

“No, ‘m serious. I think yer better than ya think ya are,” Paul said. “We should try to write one out together.” This made John beam as he nodded. 

“We definitely should,” he agreed. They kissed again, but were suddenly interrupted by a text notification on his phone, making him realize he’s been out until 10p.m. on a school night. 

_Dad: Where are you? It’s 10 o’clock. I hope you’ve finished your homework._

“Shit!” Paul cursed.

“What is it?”

_Paul: Coming home now_

“Me da’s askin’ where I am. Damn! I hadn’t realized how late it got,” Paul said, beating himself up for it and making John feel guilty for keeping him out. 

“Sorry,” the older man said quietly. 

“What? No, don’t be.” 

“I shouldn’t’a kept ya out so late, I-”

“John, shh. S’not a big deal. I could’ve left yer car whenever I wanted ta. ‘M havin’ a good time, okay?” Paul said, the last making John smile. 

  
“Ok,” John said happily, making him look cute and adorable to Paul. “Me too,” he added in a ‘matter of factly’ tone to confirm it, making Paul chuckle. 

“I hate ta end this, but this kinda means we’ve only got a few more minutes here, and by da’s time, I’d just be getting home around then.” Paul said, and John shook his head in disapproval.

“He really give’s ya a hard time, huh.” Paul rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. Nothin’s ever enough for him, y’know,” Paul answered. John bit his lip before looking down, seeming like he wanted to say something but holding it back. Paul stayed quiet and waited for him to speak. Finally, John looked up at the younger lad with concerned eyes.

“Ya know… Ya really shouldn’t take that from ‘im,” John said, trying to be as sensitive as possibly. Paul sighed.

“I know, I just… he’s just really strict, y’know. S’just what he’s like.

“Ok. Just… don’t be afraid to stand up for yerself, okay? And if ya need anythin’, ‘m here,” John said sweetly, making Paul unable to resist him a kiss. 

“I know,” Paul answered. “Anyways, I should go now,” Paul said, giving John one last kiss before moving into his own seat. When John suddenly started laughing, Paul questioned it. “What?” he asked. 

“No, nothing, just eh… Poor Shotton,” John said before both lads busted out laughing. Paul stopped his movement as he laughed, trying in vain to catch his breath. 

After a few more minutes, they calmed down and Paul leaned back towards John as he rested his head on the man’s shoulder, not wanting the night to end, and making John’s heartbeat pick up. He placed a kiss on Paul’s head, feeling the light, feathery hair on his lips. “It was… pretty fun though, wasn’t it?” John asked into Paul’s hair. Paul lifted his head to look at him as he smiled. “Not… _that_ part, but- well, that part too, but, y’know. Meeting me mates was nice an’ all, right?” Paul’s smile widened as he held back a laugh. 

“Yeah,” he whispered, almost into John’s lips. “It was.” He said before connecting their lips. John lifted a hand to stroke Paul’s cheek sweetly, making him sigh and lean into the touch. When they seperated, John stared into his eyes a moment too long before finally speaking. 

“Paul.”

“Yeah?” 

John paused before speaking, nervous of what he was about to admit. “I don’t know if ya know this but eh… I _really_ like you,” he said, his cheeks burning the entire time. "Like really, really a lot," he added. Paul smiled widely, being taken aback by that, before swinging his arms around John’s neck and pulling him in for a hug, which John gladly returned, hugging him tightly with a lovestruck smile of his own. 

“Me too, John,” Paul said sweetly, sounding a bit excited. John laughed from both Paul’s cuteness and his own excitedness. He _really did_ like Paul. Finally, Paul pulled away. “Ok, I really do have ta go now.”  
  
“Okay, okay. Go. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss ya, too,” Paul said before giving him one more kiss. “Text me when ya get home,” Paul said as he started getting out of the car. 

“Okay. Promise,” John said, making Paul smile. He got his bass out of the back seat and said one last goodbye to John before closing the door and running home, leaving John smiling at him as he left. 

Yup… He _really_ _did_ like Paul… 

In fact… he felt like he even loved him. That must be it...

John loved Paul. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #plot!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John’s catchin’ some feelings…

John thrust his clothed erection into Paul’s own roughly, pulling a desperate moan from the younger man’s lips, before he kissed wetly at Paul’s hairy chest, making Paul sit up on his elbows to watch him work. One of Paul’s hands was pulling tightly at John’s hair and ruffling it up heavily, but he didn’t care, as long as John continued what he was doing and kept rocking on his hard cock- making Paul dizzy and beg for more in the process. 

It had been almost three weeks since Paul met John’s friends at Pete’s house and played with them and ever since the encounters of that night… John and Paul haven’t been able to get their hands off of each other. They wanted to do everything together. Seeing each other a few times a week wasn’t enough. Just having one quick go at it wasn’t enough. They were always on top of each other, whether they were going at it, or just refusing to let each other go. 

Ever since that night, Paul's been acting like nothing other than an infatuated schoolboy over John. And that night was weeks ago! He and John have been seeing each other all the while now and he still had this effect on him. Like John himself, Paul can't get enough of his lover. He wasn't even supposed to see him today, but it was a last minute decision they agreed on before Paul would leave for work, because seeing each other yesterday was too long ago. 

So here they are, on John’s tiny bed, panting in each other’s mouths, as John sat up and straddled Paul before he pushed his naked chest to lie down fully on his bed and sucked wetly on the younger lads earlobe, eliciting a moan from him. Paul’s hands floated up to rest on John’s back, needing to touch the man and feel his skin. 

John moved his lips to Paul's neck where he sucked and kissed at, making Paul moan again and thrust his hips involuntary. When Paul noticed John sucking a bruise on his neck, he whined in frustration as he pulled John away reluctantly. 

"N-no John. Last time I had to hide that from me da'," he said. John sat back to see his face before exaggeratedly rolling his eyes at the younger man, and continuing his previous task at Paul's neck, making him whine again, however, this time he did nothing to protest and instead just rested his hands on John's biceps, giving in. Not that John would be able to resist it himself. Doing things to Paul and making him all pleasured like that, John wouldn't be able to refrain either. And he was pretty over all his dad's stupid rules and restrictions that caused enough trouble for the lads as is. 

It was always Paul’s father that ruined their plans. John always had his arms open for any request of Paul’s. Anytime time to hang out. Anytime place to go. Get marked with any stupid lovebites Paul wanted to give, and Paul wanted it too, but ‘dad this’ and ‘dad that’ and everything gets shut down. The younger lad isn’t even allowed to sleep over because his dad might get suspicious of them, even though John’s been begging him as often as he could- saying that all he really wanted was to hold him all night, and he’d have the best sleep in years, and that Paul would love it too, and Paul knew he would, but it was just ‘too risky’, Paul would say. 

Once John finished with the mark on Paul’s neck, he started trailing kisses down the rest of his body, making Paul moan and whimper in the sweetest way. When John met the waistband of Paul's pants, he looked up at him and playfully tugged it with his teeth, making Paul bite his lip with a grin as he encouragingly thrust his hips up towards John's face. John obliged and undid his pant buckle before taking them off, only leaving the cave created by Paul's hard cock in his boxers. Before paying attention to his hard member, however, John marveled at Paul's wonderfully hairy thighs as he stroked them with his hands, earning a moan from Paul and another thrust, wordlessly asking John to just get on with it already. 

John grinned at him mischievously as he brought his lips to those same thighs, just near his cock, before grazing his lips on them, feeling the contrast of his smooth skin and rough hair against his lips. Paul whined from both frustration and arousal. He just wanted his cock in John's wonderful mouth, but the scene John was giving him was so damn hot. John gave Paul's inner thigh a kiss before biting and licking at it, giving Paul a hint of his willing tongue, making Paul cry out a moan. 

"J-John," Paul whined. "Jus' c'mon already. Please," Paul begged impatiently, making him look rather cute. John chuckled at him. 

"Oh Paulie, y'know I just love yer hairy thighs," John said as he stared at and stroked them again, making Paul forgive his delaying. "And I just love teasin' ya," John said quieter, under his breath. Paul heard it, however, and squirmed with another whine. 

"Joohn!" John chuckled again, before finally giving. 

"Okay, okay," John said, still grinning as he approached Paul's cock with his open mouth, letting his hot breath ghost over it before finally putting it into his mouth and giving a suck, and then letting his lips run along the shaft as he pulled off. Paul moaned loudly in pleasure

"This what you wanted?" John asked in a low voice, making Paul nod frantically as he panted and bit his lip. John smirked at him before putting him back in his mouth, suckling lightly at the base and making Paul thrash before him as his fists twisted in the bed sheets. 

John fit more and more of Paul in before he started bobbing his head and occasionally suctioning his mouth, knowing that felt extra good. He sped up his bobs and kept at it for a while before suddenly pulling off and jerking him instead as he kissed his thighs again, this time, his mouth curiously traveling further down until he kissed Paul's balls, making him moan extra loud and, in response, John put them in his mouth and sucked on them. 

John gazed up at Paul as he sucked on his balls and jerked his wet and twitching cock. Paul was panting and John could tell he would come soon. Suddenly, and with perfect timing, Paul peeled his eyes open and looked down at John, moaning and thrusting his hips as he met his eyes. John kept his gaze on Paul as he continued, knowing how much Paul liked the idea of coming on his face. 

As expected, With a few more jerks, Paul desperately kept eye contact as he finally came with a loud moan, ropes of cum shooting out of his cock and landing on John's nose, eyes, hair, and even on his shoulder. Paul moaned through it, riding out his orgasm and getting wrecked by the sight it created until he calmed down and laid slack on the bed. 

John released Paul’s balls and cock as he started wiping his face off, particularly, his eye. The rest, he didn’t really care much for and would be just fine leaving it there for it to dry. John smirked at the dirty thought. He wiped more of his face off, however, and kept it on his fingers as he climbed up to straddle Paul’s hips, wanting to try something else instead. He gazed down at the younger lad. His eyes were peacefully closed as he relaxed, and his chest was breathing hard and a little red from sweat. John stroked his chest comfortingly with his clean hand, making Paul hum appreciatively. 

The younger lad peeled his eyes open to look up at John, who took a drop of cum from his fingers and stuck it in his mouth, making Paul bite his lip and continue staring in interest, before John leaned down to kiss him. In response, Paul leaned up on his elbows to meet him in the kiss. He moaned as John’s tongue swiped immediately over his and he tasted himself, along with John’s wet tongue, in his mouth. 

They continued like that for a little, swirling their tongues together in the wet cave, never getting enough of each other. When they pulled off, John stared at him a moment longer, and Paul remembered that John still had a problem of his own poking out of his pants. Kissing him again, Paul ran a sneaky hand between their bodies until it met John’s pants, and cupped his erection, eliciting a surprised moan from John as he involuntarily thrust his hips into his palm. Paul moved his hand to run it up and down John’s naked stomach, making his cock tingle every time it got close to his waist band and making it ache for more. 

Cupping Paul’s face with one hand, John moved beside the bed and cautiously crawled off it until he was standing on the ground, being careful not to move too much to keep Paul’s lips on his. Paul realized, however, and sat up and crawled to John’s standing body, where John cupped both his cheeks and desperately continued to kiss him. 

Paul himself started crawling off the bed, only this time, immediately moved his lips down John’s body, taking some time to kiss up and down his neck for a moment, making John moan. Paul moved his kisses down John’s chest as he looked up at him. The older man bit his lip and encouragingly placed a hand in Paul’s hair as he watched him kiss down his body, never breaking eye contact and spurging John on even more in anticipation. 

When Paul’s knees hit the ground, Paul moved his hands to undo John’s pants and pull them down as John’s hand stroked Paul’s cheek encouragingly, and a bit rushed, him not being sure how much longer he could wait. Once John’s pants and boxers were pulled down, his cock sprang free from its confines and stood proud in front of Paul. He stared at it for a moment, taking in the sight as his mouth began to water. Then he looked back up at John with his innocent eyes, making John moan by just looking at him. Paul grinned to himself, feeling proud that he did that to John just by looking at him, before focusing back on his cock for a moment. 

Normally, he would’ve taken it in his hand by now and given it a few strokes, but he was feeling extra generous today and, instead, kept his hands on his lap as he leaned in and planted kisses along the shaft, making John’s head fall back as he moaned. John looked back down as he watched Paul work, loving the sight, and his cock twitched in the air from not being held, aching for more. Paul continued kissing John’s shaft- well, mostly his tip now- as he kept his hands on his lap and looked up at him like that, with those stupid, innocent, puppy eyes, making Paul look like an obedient pet, and John began thrusting his hips forward impatiently. 

Paul understood and patiently sat back until John would stop and let him continue. When he did, Paul sat back up and maneuvered his mouth so he could take John’s shaft in, not using his hands. John moaned audibly as his fingers tangled themselves into Paul’s hair. 

“Oh. So good you are,” John moaned as the lad tried to continue bobbing, it being a bit difficult without the use of his hands. When John pulled at Paul’s hair, however, he stopped bobbing and just sat there without movement, all while keeping John’s cock deep in his mouth. John looked down at Paul with a frown, wondering what he had in mind, but when he only saw Paul sitting still and staring at him with his mouth stuffed with his cock, he moaned in understanding. 

Gripping Paul’s hair tightly, he experimentally started to pull Paul off until only his tip was in, before slowly pulling him forward and thrusting his hips to match it, careful not to go too fast or deep. When Paul moaned around his cock in approval, John moaned in pleasure and repeated what he was doing faster, thrusting into Paul’s mouth and pulling at his hair to maneuver his face. 

“Such a pretty face, Macca,” John praised, making Paul moan around his cock again. “Gonna wreck it up, fuck,” John moaned at his own words. The idea of wrecking such a delicate and innocent face was just sinful. 

He continued fucking Paul’s face, but was careful not to go too deep, knowing that would start to get uncomftorable, as Paul continued sitting still and staring up at him, bringing him closer to his orgasm. He tried to keep his eyes closed, knowing he would come any second if he kept staring at Paul, but the sight was too alluring, and he occasionally caught himself looking down at the lad. 

As Paul took John’s cock in, he gagged a few times, but tried to breath through his nose and focus on opening his throat for John. He used his tongue to rub up on the shaft as John’s cock moved in and out of his mouth. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but it wasn’t all too bad. Paul even got some pleasure out of John’s cock pushing in and out of his mouth like that, and John certainly liked it. John let out a strangled moan as he stopped his movements. Paul looked up at him to see his eyes squeezed shut and his eyebrows furrowed, probably in concentration to try and hold off. After another moment, John continued his movements, thrusting back into Paul’s mouth. 

“C-close, Macca,” John warned, confirming Paul’s assumption. Paul moaned around his cock in approval, helping to push John over the edge, and making him moan himself. Cautiously, John slowly peeled his eyes open and took a deep breath before looking down at Paul, who moaned around his cock again, but this time, didn’t stop, as if the moans were telling him to come and rambling filthy things, and John was done for. He moaned as he shot his load into Paul’s mouth and continued thrusting mercilessly into it as he watched Paul stare up at him and heard him moan around him- when he wasn’t gagging, that is. Paul’s eyes even started to water a bit from the rougher thrusts, but he patiently took it and waited for John to finish. 

When John pulled out, Paul coughed a few times and wiped his mouth and eyes, catching his breath and relaxing his throat. John took a few deep breaths to calm himself as he stared at the sight below him in awe, before finally ushering Paul to stand up and pulling him in for a desperate kiss. It was softer and sweeter this time, but still needy. 

“Shit, that was fuckin’ incredible- fuck!,” John whispered as he pulled off, still cupping Paul’s cheek. Paul smiled messily at him before John connected their lips again. 

Both John's hands were cupping Paul’s face, forcefully keeping him close, as Paul’s contrarily, lightly traced his waist, tickling it softly. John hummed into the kiss as he walked forward, making Paul back up until he reached the bed, all while keeping the kiss. When the lad's legs couldn’t back up any further, John lowered a hand to trace Paul’s arm until he reached the bottom and interlaced their fingers, which Paul accepted. Paul’s hand in his, John walked around the lad, somewhat switching their spots, until the bed was before it, and pulled Paul along with him as he finally released his lips. Paul smiled shyly as he met John’s eyes, knowing exactly what he wanted. 

When John lay comfortably against the headboard, Paul crawled over to him and sat beside him on his knees and stared at him as he began to laugh. John frowned at him.

“What is it?”

“Ye got somethin’ on yer face,” Paul said amusedly, making John recall the events that caused it. 

“Hm…” John answered, pretending to think about it. “Wonder what that could be,” he said, making Paul laugh again. Without another word, he hopped off the bed and ran to John’s bathroom. He came back a moment later with a wet towel and crawled back onto the bed next to John, sitting on his knees before gently wiping his face, which John gladly let. When Paul finished, he pecked the man’s lips and released the towel. 

“There,” Paul said decidedly before slumping down onto the bed with resting eyes. John pressed a kiss to his lips which Paul hummed into before releasing and reaching for his and John’s boxers, feeling a bit more comftorable not completely naked now that they finished having sex, and just a preperation incase the man’s aunt came home early. 

He tossed John’s on the man’s lap before putting on his own. John followed his lead, although not really caring whether his boxers were on or not, but mostly just doing it for Paul’s sake. When Paul finished, let his tired body slacken against the bed as his head fell on John’s chest. 

John smiled contently before wrapping his arms around the lad and holding him as they rested. Paul’s hair pressed softly to John’s chin, and the older man couldn’t help but bury his nose in it to inhale the lad’s natural scent. Sneakily, John brought a hand to the side of Paul’s waist before jabbing it lightly with his fingers, making Paul jump in his lap with a gasp. 

“Hey!” he started as he turned to face John, making John laugh at him. Before he knew it, John did it again. “J-John!” Only he didn’t stop this time and kept at it, making Paul laugh hysterically and squirm. “S-stop… J-John!” Paul tried, but it was in vain, and somehow, he was laid flat on the bed, letting John crawl on top of him, full leverage over his body. “P-please!” 

John slowed down and Paul took advantage to grab his hands firmly, bits of laughter escaping his breath. When John pretended to start up again, Paul gasped and reached for his hands, making John grin at him. He pretended to do it again.

“S-stop, J-John,” Paul tried, breathing hard and still laughing a bit as he tried to sit up on his elbows. John jabbed him once again. “John! Please, John, okay?” Paul asked cutely, making John just want to stop, beg for forgiveness, and just kiss him all over as an apology. 

‘I love him…’

“Hey, ya know I don’t like tha’,” Paul said, trying to be stern, but there was still a smile on his face. John couldn’t blame him, unable to smear his own beam. When John moved, Paul jolted again, but settled as John only leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

When John looked back at him, he noticed the lad’s cheeks were a bit pinker. Paul tried to look away shyly but the older man simply couldn’t stop staring. 

‘God, I love him.’ 

He kissed him again to settle down his shyness- on his lips this time, before kissing him all over his face, just like he wanted to. Before he knew it, Paul was a laughing mess again, only this time, without the protests from before. He only raised his hands to rest against John’s waist as he kept laughing and let himself be kissed. John finished with a final, firm peck on the lips, which Paul hummed into, before pulling away. 

Paul let a sneaky finger poke one of John's sides to get him back and John's body jumped with a yelp. 

"Oi!" John warned, making Paul laugh and fear he set the lad off again. Especially when John grabbed both his wrists and pinned them on either side of Paul's head. Instead of doing anything to Paul however, the older man just started staring at him… Again.

He could tell him now… He really could. But would it be at the right moment? A part of him still feared Paul wouldn’t feel the same, or would reject him. But then, he’d just look at those sweet, loving, hazel eyes right before him, and certainty flamed inside of him, overpowering any sense of fear. 

“Why do ya keep starin’ at me?!” Paul finally whined, having enough of feeling so awkward whenever it happened. John didn't blame him. He often got so lost doing it, he had know idea how long Paul would be waiting for him to stop. It's long enough to make anyone uncomfortable. Even him if he was on the receiving end. 

John raised his eyebrows at him. “Take a guess, Macca,” John said knowingly, not bothering to hide his gawking and making Paul roll his eyes. Because I love you!

“Well… Can ya not do it so much? S’just kinda… weird, y’know.” 

John shook his head. “Sorry, luv… No can do,” John said as a ‘matter of factly.’ Paul rolled his eyes again, but failed to hide his smile. John smiled back at him before leaning in to give him another kiss, keeping his mouth a bit open as he lingered there, making Paul hum into his lips.

“Can we watch the show I like before I gotta go?” Paul asked when they seperated. John almost immediately blurted a ‘yes,’ of course they could- he’d do anything that Paul asked him- but brought something else up. 

“Oh, ay, about that… Do ya… hafta go ta work tonight?” 

Paul raised his eyebrows at him. “Yes, John. I hafta go to work…” 

John huffed in disappointment, making Paul smile and feel a bit flattered. He stroked his fingers through John’s hair lovingly. John kissed his tummy which was right before his face. 

“Yes, we can watch the show ya like,” John mentioned as he looked up at him, making Paul smile at him gratefully. 

“But don’t tickle me anymore, John, okay? Promise?” John chuckled at him before letting his fingers trace Paul’s stomach. Paul immediately flinched and brought his hands to John’s. “John-”

“I won’t.” John simply said, staring up at Paul as he continued gently stroking Paul’s belly, which he knew was a pleasant type of ‘tickling’. There was something in his eyes that Paul didn’t know whether to trust or not, but he remained still, while making sure to keep a cautious eye on him. “Promise,” John added, hoping inside that Paul would believe him. Paul watched him a moment before calming down and lowering his hands to either side of his body, instead using his elbows to support him. 

A piece of John’s heart swelled. Paul actually let him continue, without actually knowing if John was lying or not. Paul trusted him. John grinned to himself as he continued stroking Paul’s belly. Eventually, Paul laid down fully on his back and let his eyes fall shut, putting all his trust in John and soaking in the pleasure. John just had a bloody way with his hands, he did. 

John smiled wider as he tenderly traced all over Paul’s stomach, loving the response more than he could describe. 

Finally, John flattened his hand against Paul’s belly and rubbed it up and down his stomach and chest before placing a few last kisses there, which he raised up to Paul’s lips. 

“So about that show?” John asked. Paul peeled his eyes open with a peaceful sigh before nodding with a smile. John smiled back and gave him a final peck before sitting up and grabbing his laptop where he opened Hulu and put it on his bed so it was facing the headboard at an angle, leaving them room to sit. He started ‘The Good Place’, which he and Paul were in the middle of binging after Paul suggested it, and loved it. 

John sat up against his headboard as Paul curled up next to him, making John wrap his arms around him. Paul lovingly leaned into John as he started watching with the lad. 

Throughout the series, both men watched along with remarks, jokes, and kisses they shared in between. John made sure to run his fingers along Paul’s stomach again. Or up and down his arms. Or through his hair, making sure Paul enjoyed himself the whole time, loving the sighs and purrs he’d receive from the lad. 

He also found himself staring at Paul a great deal of time, which he did anyways, but it was different now. Everytime they hang out, John gets more and more drawn to it, as if he’s falling for the lad harder every chance he gets. On top of that, he’d catch Paul leaving him glances as well, following them with a smile, which he hadn’t particularly noticed before. He wondered if Paul felt the same way he did. But then, he would look into Paul’s eyes, and instead of looking away shyly, Paul would stare back in the sweetest, most genuine, and loving way, and John would feel a sense of certainty instead. Especially that it was happening more and more often.

The two see each other all the time now. And they have so much in common. They can talk about anything and are more than just comfortable with each other… How could he not feel the same way?

Eventually, Paul’s alarm on his phone went off, indicating the most awful, horrible, unbearable, unbelievably painful and completely unfair announcement of all time… Paul leaving. 

“Aright. Gotta go ta work,” Paul said as he shut it off, despite how badly he’d rather stay here with John. John groaned and tightened his grip around Paul’s waist. Paul turned his body to face him. 

“I know, babe. ‘M sorry. I wish I didn’t hafta go too, y’know,”

John’s eyes shot up as he looked at Paul. “Just don’t go!” he suggested.

“John, ‘m not doin’ this with you again.”

John huffed in disappointment and overall terrible and unbearable pain and heartache. 

“Okay,” he said defeatedly. Paul cupped his cheek and kissed him. 

“I’ll see ya soon, okay?” Paul said reassuringly. John nodded at him. 

“Ya better,” he added with a final kiss before heading out with Paul to drive him. Initially, Paul told him not to bother, but John told him he’d be happy too, and really didn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. So eventually, Paul settled gratefully. 

~~~

It was a long shift, and Paul was happy that it was finally over, and that he got to close with George tonight. They barely got a chance to talk during work because of how busy it was. Or out of work considering how often Paul blew him off to see John instead. Even while one was on his breaks, the other was too busy to talk. Luckily, now they were taking the bus home together into the cool night. 

“We still on for tomorrow, or you gonna bail on me like last time?” George asked him as they walked to the bus stop. 

“No, we’re still on. And sorry. I told ya, I was with John.”

“You coulda just seen ‘im taday.”

“I did see him today.”

“... When?”

“Before work. I was at his place.” Paul said, before seeing George’s face and realizing he needed to continue. “Well, we just missed each other so we decided ta hang out before work.”

“Missed each other? Ya saw each other the night before. And almost everyday,” George said, and Paul shrugged. “What did ya lads do anyways?” Paul froze at the question. 

“We just… hung out,” he said, trying to sound casual, however it was completely in vain. 

“Ohh… Ya guys just ‘hung out’, huh?” George asked knowingly, making Paul nudge his side with his elbow.

“Shut up, s’not like that,” he said, making George raise a questioning eyebrow. “I mean, we did… ya know. But tha’s not all we did. We like… actually spent time together, y’know. And he’s real sweet when he’s around me an’ all,” Paul said, smiling to himself at the last, not realizing George smiled at him as well. 

“Wow, so is it gettin’ serious with you two?” George asked, making Paul frown at him.

“N-no. Why?”

“Dunno, just seem’s like it.”

“N-no… not at all”

“What’re ya gonna tell yer dad?” George suddenly asked, making Paul tense up at the mention. 

“I… won’t say anything…” 

“At all? You’ll hafta at some point, won’t ya? It seem’s like s’gettin’ pretty serious, Paul.”

“Well, s’not! It can’t be… Look s’no big deal okay. John and I are just… “

“Hangin’ out, yeah, I got it,” George said, saving himself any further explanations, and making Paul roll his eyes at him. 

“I won’t hafta tell ‘im anythin’, aright?” 

“Aright… as long as ya say so.”

“Trust me, okay? There’s nothin’ real goin’ on with John an I.” 

~~~

“How do ya tell someone ya love ‘em?” John asked dreamily, staring up at his ceiling. 

“What do ya mean?” Stuart asked. 

“I mean, how. Do ya. Tell someone. Ya love ‘em?” John repeating, talking slowly as if speaking with a child.

“Yer gonna tell Paul ya love ‘im?” Stuart asked, a bit in disbelief. John hummed at him in approval. “Why?” Stuart said a bit bitterly, making John sit up to face him. Stuart was mostly paying attention to the telly, but John could care less about it at the moment.

“Becos I do…” John said insistently, as if trying to get proven wrong would be useless. 

“Yeah but… it hasn’t been that long. Are ya sure yer ready for that. Maybe s’too soon?” Stuart suggested. He knew John was head over heels obsessed with the lad, but surely he could wait a little longer before taking such a big step. They hadn’t even confirmed if they were in a relationship yet. John only shook his head at him. 

“I can feel it, Stu. Everytime I look at him, s’just… I feel complete. Like he’s my everything. My everything, just right then an’ there, sittin’ in front’a me. And the way he looks back, Stu. Those eyes are amazin’, y’know. Tellin’ an’ all. He feels it too. I know he does.”

“Well… if ya say so,” Stu gave in, making John nod. “But how do ya know it’s not just that… the sex is good, or somethin’?”

“Oh,” John started, enthusiastically, making the man immediately regret his suggestion. “The sex is amazing. Sutcliffe, the way he moans, I feel like I could come all over again.”

“John, Please.”

“And don’t even get me started on his blows-”

“Ok, I won’t! Just please, shut up!” Stuart blurted, making John chuckle. 

“S’not just the sex, aright? I mean, we do have great sex, don’t get me wrong, but… there’s just… so much more than that. We have a great time together. And we get each other.”

“Well… I dunno how. With… words, I guess.” John scoffed at him. 

“Some romancer you are. It has ta be special. He needs ta know how much he means ta me.”

“Well, yer askin’ the wrong lad then, mate. Yer creative, figure it out yerself. Just do it when the time feel’s right. ‘M sure no matter how ya do it, he’ll feel ‘special’ either way,” Stuart said, a bit too carelessly for John’s liking. 

“Hm, well Astrid’s a real lucky gal, ‘m realizin’,” John joked, making Stu roll his eyes at him. 

“Look, all ‘m saying is… you’ll know when it’s the right time… Trust me… You’ll just feel it,” Stu said, making John actually consider him being a decently deep human being. John hummed at him before lying back down on his couch, imaging Paul’s face on his white ceiling as he considered the suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as people may know, this story is very experimental with the plot and storyline and all, but I basically have an ending... somewhat planned and if it goes as expected, it would be finished within a few more chapters, maybe around 5 more. However, because this is so experimental and I’m getting comments about certain things people like and kind of requests(flustered paul, awkward lennon/mccartney dinners, more smut, etc.), is there any turn you guys wanna see? I could try to incorporate it. Also this isn’t that serious of a fic (being probably just over 10 chapters) but I could lengthen it if you guys want more… drabble material, haha. I’ll try to keep it along the storyline I have planned either way so just… let me know! I don’t want this to take an unfavorable route so I’m willing to add what people want!! No promises, of course. Nothing is set in stone yet. Just let me know!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading. As usual, I hope everyone enjoyed!! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update less than a week later!! M so proud!

Paul rubbed his temples to alleviate some of his headache before he was interrupted by his manager. 

“Paul.”   
  
The lad jolted at his name, returning the tension in his head. 

“Help this lady take her bags out would you. And after that, sweep the rugs by the front door,” Brian said.    
  
“What? But that should’ve been done earlier today.”   
  
“Guess it hasn’t been yet. You  _ know  _ we're short staffed today.”

Paul cursed himself as he sighed and tried to compose himself and left his spot behind the prepared bags he stood at to bag for his coworker. On his way out of the store with some of the customers extra bags, which didn’t fit in her overfilled shopping cart, he took a glance at the time.  _ 7:48 p.m. _

Paul groaned to himself. He was supposed to leave at six, but agreed to stay late because they were so understaffed today, although right now he wasn’t sure why. His head was killing him, he slept poorly last night, he’d only being assigned difficult tasks when no one else was doing anything, and he wanted to see John, but told him today wouldn’t work out because his shift was too late anyways, and he’d have to be getting home after work. 

Paul only stayed at work for thirty more painful minutes before his manager finally let him go. He walked out of the building into the slightly chilly weather with a sigh as he took the route to the bus stop. He couldn’t believe the night he had. And if it wasn’t bad enough, he saw  _ Jane _ . And Paul was acting all crabby and she was with some guy and she probably thought Paul was some bitter, jealous sod when she said ‘hello’. I mean… What are the bloody odds?

The pavement was a little wet from the rain earlier that night and there was still a light drizzle going on, but Paul didn’t mind. It felt rather nice when it hit his soar skin. In fact, he even started feeling a bit better. Suddenly, Paul thought of going home and facing his father right now and groaned again. After his terrible day at work, he couldn’t possibly bear to put up with that drag right now. 

As he approached the bus stop, he pulled out his phone and rang John up. He didn’t particularly tell John he’d call today, but calling was so ordinary for the two by now that he didn’t bother texting first. 

  
“Hey, luv. Are ya home already? How was work?” John asked sweetly, heart swelling as he saw who called.

“Can I just come over?” Paul asked dryly instead of answering, only now realizing it probably sounded more bitter than he meant for it to. 

“Oh… Okay,” John said, unsure of whether to be delighted or worried, fearing that something was wrong. Paul cursed himself for sounding so harsh. “Ya want me ta pick ya up?”   
  
“Nah. ‘M already at the bus stop.” 

John nodded before realizing Paul couldn’t see it. “Are… Is everything okay?” John asked hesitantly as he fidgeted his fingers. Paul sounded angry, and although he had no reason to believe this, he feared the worst and worried that Paul was coming to start a row or… end… whatever it is they have. 

“Yeah,” Paul sighed. “Just had a shite day at work, and I can’t be arsed putting up with da’ right now,” Paul answered, making John sigh in relief.

“Wait… you haven’t gone home yet?”   
  
“No. Just got off.” 

John’s eyebrows knitted. Paul had told him he’d be getting off at six. Maybe he got out late and that’s why he was all upset. 

To clarify, Paul added, “We were understaffed so me manager asked if I’d stay a little longer.”   
  
“And you said ‘yes’ becos…”   
  
“I dunno!” Paul whined, making John chuckle. Paul already told him that he slept poorly last night, poor lad. 

“Door's open, baby,” John said, hoping to make Paul feel welcomed and comforted. 

“Thanks,” Paul said, a bit calmer than before. Truthfully, nothing seemed better than seeing John right now. Paul knew John would comfort him the second he’d get there. He smiled at the thought. He really  _ needed _ to see John right now. 

“See you soon,” John said, killing the silence, hiding his excitement inside. ‘ _ I love you and can’t wait for you to get here!’ _

“Okay,” Paul said with a smile, as if already forgetting what a terrible day he’d had. 

When the bus approached, Paul climbed in and found a seat. Sitting down on the cheap bus seats felt terribly relaxing to Paul’s legs, and he sighed as he thought about arriving at John’s.

  
  


~~~

  
  


As soon as Paul got off the bus, he walked the short, remaining distance to John’s house, feeling the heavy weight in his legs as he started walking again, before reaching John’s door, which was so familiar to him by now. He knocked on the door, and just seconds later, it was opened by John. Paul assumed he had already been waiting for him downstairs. 

“Hey, babe,” John greeted with a sympathetic grin. Instead of responding, however, the younger lad just walked through the doors past John’s body and headed straight to the couch before slumping on it. John followed and bent over to plant a kiss on Paul’s lips, which was barely reciprocated. John noticed his eyes looked tired and droopy, and felt sorry for the lad. He wrapped his arms around the younger lad and this time, was hugged back, Paul’s face pressing to his stomach. “Just quit work,” John suggested half jokingly, eliciting a chuckle from Paul. John smiled, at least happy that Paul’s response contained a laugh. 

_ ‘Aw, my baby. Who could ever do this to you? Don’t worry though. I’ll do anything for you, and teach everyone who bugs you a lesson! I love you,’ _ John thought to himself, but wouldn’t dare to say. 

When the younger lad didn’t move his position after a few minutes, John looked down at him to see his face lazily pressed against him with his mouth hanging open and his eyes shut.  _ Poor lad _ . John tangled his fingers into the lad's hair to stroke it, making Paul sigh. John bent down again and cupped Paul’s cheek.

“How bout a cuppa and then we’ll go to my room?” John asked the tired lad. Paul nodded appreciatively before getting up and going upstairs to John’s room. John went into the kitchen to start the kettle before getting a cup and teabag. A few minutes later, he poured the tea in and brought it upstairs.

  
  


“I was already so tired and I just wanted ta leave so bad, but then he asked if I could stay a bit longer. And I felt bad so I said yeah, and he had me doin’ tasks  _ all day _ . He left everyone else alone, but the one person who does a nice thing and stays gets told ta do all the work,” Paul ranted. “And I already had a headache and I haven’t had a day off in so long so my feet are jus’ killin’ me and,” Paul’s groan interrupted his rant as John hushed him lovingly and leaned in to kiss his naked shoulder before resuming to rub his back behind him. 

“Oh! And I haven’t even told ya the best part!” Paul said, faking excitement. 

“What could be worse than that?”   
  
“I ran into me ex,” Paul said, making John literally freeze his task for a moment in surprise before continuing it. 

“Aright… I’ll give it to ya. You’ve just experienced one of those ‘worst day’s every’,” John told him, which Paul nodded at. “Did it end that badly?” John asked at Paul’s response, making Paul sigh. 

“No. Jane’s great y’know. It just didn’t work out. And she was with another lad, which is totally fine. ‘M happy for her y’know, but I was actin’ like a down prick ta her and she probably thought I was holdin’ some never ending grudge of our break up, which ‘M not!” Paul said, holding a finger up at the last to further his point. John chuckled. 

  
  


“Ya I believe ya, babe. Why would ya. It’s not like you’re completely…  _ not gettin’ any  _ yerself, if y’know what I mean,” John said with an implication in his voice. Paul chuckled as he realized what John was going at. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Paul said, memories of all the dirty things he and John do together approaching, until he recalled the night and frowned anyways. “But I looked so  _ stupid _ . Like when it happened.”   
  
“Oh c’mone, Macca. ‘M sure they already forgot ‘bout that.”   
  
“Yeah. Suppose so.”   
  
“Besides. If they try givin’ ya any trouble, ya can introduce them to yer lover, John,” John said, wrapping his arms around the lad and making him laugh. “That’ll teach ‘em to think yer jealous. You? Miss Jane? Please!” John said joyfully, making Paul laugh harder. 

‘ _ If anything,  _ _ she _ _ should be the one broken up and jealous over  _ _ you _ _ ,’ _ John thought. 

“Christ, I dunno what she’d even say. She never knew I liked lads,” Paul said humorously. 

“Really?” John asked, and Paul hummed. “Did...  _ you _ know?” Paul chuckled.

“Yeah but er… I was kinda self conscious about… me likin’ guys an’ all so I kept it from people. Only me good friends knew for a long time.” 

“Hm,” John answered. “And ya just… kept yer past relationships from her?” John asked, but contained no judgement in his voice. Paul shrugged.

“Didn’t have to. I never dated a lad before.”   
  
“Oh" John said in realization, blinking a moment. “Really?” 

Paul turned his head to face him. “Yeah. Why?”   
  
“No nothin’, just er… yer really good at… certain…  _ stuff _ ,” John said, making Paul bite his lip with a smile and blush. John noticed and kissed his cheek. 

“Well… I’ve done…  _ stuff _ . At like parties or somethin’, y’know. One time things before,” Paul said, making John hum in understanding before continuing to massage his back. 

After a bit of silence, John said, “‘M sorry ya had such a bad day,” Paul closed his eyes, feeling a bit more relaxed now before humming. 

“S’alright. I’m kinda feelin’ better now, honestly,” he said, turning his head to look at John. John met him half way and smiled before kissing his lips. Without a warning, Paul leaned back into John’s body with a sigh, rendering the older man unable to continue his task, so he wrapped his arms around the younger lad instead, as he himself leaned back against his headboard on his tiny bed. Paul’s tea, meanwhile, lay half gone and forgotten on the bedside cabinet. 

_ ‘I could do this forever. I love him so damn much!’ _

“Thanks for lettin’ me come over. The thought of goin’ home after all that seemed like a right drag, it did. Dealin’ with da’ an all.” John hummed in understanding, disapproval edging his voice. Of course that sounded like a bloody drag. Jim was always on Paul’s ass, and for what? This poor lad deserves nothing more than someone to comfort and listen to him. Especially after the day he’s had. He certainly didn’t deserve  _ that _ . And his father would do nothing but worsen everything, the prick. 

“Paul, you can always come over,” John said, making Paul hum in appreciation. “Ay, what about her dad by the way? Isn’t he expectin’ ya home right now?”   
  
“Nah, he thinks ‘m closin’,” Paul answered, making John chuckle. The two laid together in silence for a moment, John’s lips itching to bring up a topic. Finally, he spoke up. 

“Paul,” he said a bit hesitantly.

“Hm?”   
  
“Y’know how ya said you used ta be self conscious ‘bout likin’ guys?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Do ya ever think ya used ta feel that way becos of… yer dad?” John finally asked, talking slowly and flinching at the mention. For all he knew, this was a really sensitive topic for Paul. 

Paul sighed, taking a moment, before answering. “Yeah… he’s. Well he- he’s kind of… against it, y’know,” Paul said, and John cringed at what he reasoned to be pain in the lad’s voice. He couldn’t imagine if Mimi wasn’t supportive of his sexuality, but Paul. He doesn’t only keep it from his dad, but he probably couldn’t even accept it at first. 

“Y-y’know that… there’s nothing  _ wrong _ with that, right? You likin’ guys an’ all,” John said, trying to be as comforting and loving as he could. It’s the least Paul deserved. 

“No, yeah. Yeah, I do.” Paul said, reassuringly. “Now,” he added with a laugh. “It was hard acceptin’ at first an’ all but… s’not a secret anymore or anythin’. I just don’t tell  _ him _ ,” Paul said lightly, and John hummed in understanding before kissing the lad’s head in attempt to provide any possible comfort. 

For the rest of the night, John put on ‘The Good Place’ for them to watch, per Paul’s request as they sat together, and goofed off, as they always do. John began jumping on and climbing Paul’s body when he got particularly bored, feeling extra jittery tonight, probably because he was just so damn excited that he ended up seeing Paul after all. That, or he was just getting into his ‘I need attention’ moods that Paul was starting to get really used to. 

“John! S-stop, ‘m still watching!” 

John wrapped his arms around Paul from behind as he placed his knee on Paul’s lap for leverage and kissed his cheek. 

“But Paulie, ‘m bored!” he said, as Paul started shrugging the man off himself. When John continued doing it, Paul didn’t react the second time and kept watching the show. “Hey!” John said. No response. “Hey! Don’t ignore me!” John demanded. No response again. “Hey!” John yelled, this time jumping on Paul and knocking him over so he was lying down fully on the bed. Paul barely got a chance to yelp and John was already on top of him and pinned both his hands on either side of his head. “Ha!” John blurted triumphantly. 

“John! We’re missing the show!” Paul whined as he tried to squirm free, trying to ignore the tingle in his crotch from John holding him down like that. It was to no use however, as John just held on tightly and used his body to help hold Paul down.    
  
“Mm, don’t worry, we’ll replay it,” John said naughtily as he leaned his face into Paul’s neck and began kissing it. Paul was stuck between squirming free and laughing, being a bit turned on by the situation. Besides, John’s playful teasing was always fun. Soon enough, Paul’s movement became erratic and mainly centered in his groin, which he thrust up into the older man’s body. Unlike Paul’s attempt to break free, John allowed his thrusts as he nibbled and sucked on the lad's neck while rolling his hips back down on Paul’s own, eliciting a rather soft, breathy moan from Paul. 

Suddenly, the lads were interrupted by a knock on John's door. They both looked up and sat halfway up before John chimed a ‘come in’ in response as he paused the show. The door was opened to reveal John’s aunt standing at the other end of it. Paul blushed a little, considering the position they were in and  _ didn’t really move out of _ .

“Hi Mimi,” Paul said anyways, being used to seeing her around lately. And more often than not, they’d be interrupted doing something he really wished she wouldn’t see. Especially consdiering that they’re almost always having sex, making out, or cuddling. Come to think of it, Paul wasn’t really sure which of those things they were doing right now. 

“Hello, Paul,” she said, making Paul sit up completely and John follow his action. “I hope you’re doing well.” Paul nodded a ‘yes’.

“Paul had a rough day at work,” John added sympathetically, and  _ unnecessarily _ as he patted up and down Paul’s back. The younger lad looked at him before looking back at Mimi and smiling shyly. ‘ _ Why was John so open about everything? _ ’

“Oh, well, I’m sorry to hear that. I hope your day picks up. Now, I don’t mind you being here so late. Really, I don’t. Whatever it is you two do together is none of my concern,” she said, making Paul mentally smack his face and blush harder, grateful it was dark in the bedroom. “But I should remind you of the time and inform you how late it is,” Paul’s mouth fell as he realized how late it must’ve gotten. He hadn’t been paying attention to the time in the slightest and realized he must’ve been here for hours now. He glanced at John’s computer.  _ 11:32 p.m. Shit _ . “And I will not be bothered to come in here everytime I hear a peep out of you two, so please try to keep it down while it’s so late.”   
  
“Er… right. Sorry, Mimi. I have lost a bit track of time. Sorry,” Paul said genuinely. 

“Thank you,” Mimi said with a nod before starting to close the door. 

“Ay, Mimi,” John interrupted, and she looked back inside the bedroom. “Have we got any of those pizza rolls left?”

“I haven’t touched any. Whatever you haven’t had should still be there.”

“Kay,” John answered, and finally, she closed the door and left. Paul smiled at them, finding it cute how close they really are. Oftentimes when he sees John interacting with Mimi, he can’t help but realize that he can’t talk or act like that with his own father. 

“I like Mimi,” Paul said. “I know she tries ta be all strict an’ all, but ya can tell she’s really nice,” Paul told him, and John nodded.

“Yeah, she’s all fake,” John said, making Paul laugh. “So, pizza rolls?” John asked enthusiastically. 

“Er- no, uh, actually-” Paul started. 

“Oh…” John said sneakily, scooting closer to Paul so he was right beside him. “Ya wanna pick up where we left off?” he asked, a mischievous tone in his voice, before starting to kiss Paul’s cheek and trailing down to his neck, which was a bit closed off since John’s hands remained on the bed, leaving Paul’s face unheld and unushered. And as much as Paul just wanted to say ‘yes!’ and let John continue, he forced himself to pull away from the pleasant feeling. 

“Actually, er… It  _ is _ getting pretty late. I should get going,” Paul finally said, feeling more and more guilty every time he said those words. And John’s reaction to the news certainly didn’t help. The man’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened in sorrow. 

“What? No, why?” John said, pleading tone in his voice. Paul shut his eyes as he sighed. 

“‘M sorry, John. But I woulda been home by now. For a bit now too. And by the time I leave and  _ get  _ home.” John let his back fall on the bed with an over dramatic sigh. Paul pulled out his phone to text his dad before he’d start getting concerned. 

  
_ Paul: Went home with George after work.  _

  
  


"Paul, please don't do this to me," John begged, but Paul sighed this time. 

"John-" 

"Just stay!" John suggested, abruptly sitting up. 

"No John. Everytime I'm here, ya ask me ta stay over, and everytime, I always say 'no'." 

"Why not," John whined. 

"Becos, my dad…" Paul started. 

"What. Yer dad what, huh? Look Paul, just tell 'im yer stayin' at a friend's. He's not gonna have any clue yer here. You can tell 'im that can't ya?" John asked, voice desperate, making Paul feel terrible. He did have the day off tomorrow after all. 

"Well…”

“ _ Please _ .”

“Aright, I’ll  _ ask _ ‘im, but it doesn’t mean he’ll say ‘yes’,” Paul said and John nodded at him as he sat up on his knees, anticipation coating him. 

_ Paul: Went home with George after work. _

_ Paul: typing…  _

_ Paul: can I spend the night here?? We lost track of time and it got so late.  _

A minute later, Paul's dad responded. 

_ Dad: Paul that's fine for tonight but you have to tell me if you plan on going places _

_ Paul: ok. Sorry, I will.  _

Paul looked up at John, who was waiting for a response with his eyes wide and eyebrows raised. Paul smiled at how he looked. 

"Well?" John asked impatiently. 

"He said 'yes'." 

"Really?" John asked, and Paul nodded. 

“He’s not too happy bout it, though,” Paul added with a chuckle. 

"This is so exciting!" John exclaimed, making Paul laugh before he was abruptly pulled into a hug and then kissed all over his face. 

"O-okay, John," Paul tried between kisses. "Relax." 

_ 'I love you,' _ John thought.  _ Just tell him! Tell him! Tell him already. _

John pulled off of Paul to look him in the eyes. After another distracted moment of staring, he finally opened his mouth…

"So… pizza rolls?" John asked, making Paul laugh and nod his head as he cursed himself for chickening out. John started getting up, although instead of following, Paul only raised his arms.

“I can’t get up though, remember? You’ll have ta carry me,” he said. John smiled before turning around to face away from Paul and bending his knees for Paul to hop on his back. 

“Hop on,”John said. And Paul almost did, until he realized something. 

“Er… down the stairs?”   
  
“Sure! I won’t drop ya,” John said, still holding his position. Instead, Paul hopped off the bed himself and onto his own feet. “Ay! Yer legs hurt!” John protested. 

“Well, not as much as they will hurt once I've been dropped down a flight of stairs.”   
  
“I wouldn’t drop ya! Do ya really have so little faith in me?” John asked. Paul rolled his eyes but smiled before reaching for John’s hand.    
  
“How bout we just hold hands an’ walk down together?” Paul suggested, knowing John would settle with it as long as something like hand holding was involved. Surely enough, John’s fingers interlaced with his as he muttered a “fine”. Before they left the room, John gave Paul a kiss on the bridge of his nose, and when Paul crinkled it, the man couldn’t resist and grabbed Paul’s face in both hands to kiss it all over, making Paul laugh and encouraging him on. 

_ ‘Christ! I love this man,’  _ John thought as he kissed him and soaked in the sound of his laughter. He settled with a final kiss on the lips before dragging them both downstairs. He quickly popped the pizza rolls he promised into the oven and entertained the both of them with goofing off and nonsense as they waited. 

They took the food back upstairs on a plate and ate on John’s bed while cuddling and actually watching ‘The Good Place’ this time. After they finished eating and were tired of the show, John put his laptop away so they could sleep, however they did just about the opposite. They continued talking and, of course, kept cuddling and kissing, mostly thanks to John, as they chatted and laughed. 

“When I was in the third grade,” John explained, “There was a girl sat next ta me, who always had these colorful highlighters, but never let anyone use them. So when I went home, I searched for every highlighter in the house,” Paul already started laughing. “Put ‘em in a little baggie- pencil case type thing- and brought ‘em ta school to show everybody,” John said, laughter in his own voice as Paul’s grew. Continuing laughing, John added, “An’ Mimi would need one sometimes. She’d be lookin’ for ‘em plenty. Didn’t know I had ‘em,” John said, unable to continue speaking after that, and Paul was laughing hysterically by the end of the story. 

“You never told ‘er?” Paul asked, voice cracking in laughter, and John shook his head.

“I took all of ‘em,” John added, setting them off again. 

John calmed down and watched Paul bring his hands to his tummy as he laughed. More like giggled, actually. He looked terribly cute and John couldn’t help but interrupt him with yet another set of kisses... 

Paul was interrupted by John’s kisses so many times that he half expected to just be put to sleep by them already. Especially when John would trail down to his neck before burying his face at the crook of it, arms clung around him as he closed his eyes and rested for a moment in the cutest way. 

Then Paul would ruffle his hair and hug him back, and then kiss his irresistible face, only for John to be rebooted and jump on him before starting to kiss him all over again. And as always, Paul would become a hysterical mess. The more and more time spent with John, the more Paul realized that being with John was…  _ so fun! _ It was great, and he always had a wonderful time. Somehow, the time would go faster, he would feel happier, and he just never wanted it to end. On top of which, he was able to completely act like himself. No barriers of doubt or insecurities clouded over him when he was around John, unlike previous experiences he could recall. At home being one that comes to mind. 

Paul smiled at the thought as he realized no one had ever quite made him feel this way. So free. Like being around them was effortless. He leaned up to plant a kiss on John’s lips, interrupting his neverending babbling that Paul found rather cute. Instead of getting offended, however, John only smiled goofily at him, making Paul laugh. 

They continued like that for some time over an hour before their language became languid and their movements became slow. Paul was laying on his back as John was lying beside him with his face tucked into the lads neck and an arm wrapped around his waist as they talked. 

“Whenever I see those bugs in me bathroom, I avoid it at all costs,” John was telling Paul, trailing another story.    
  
“So what do ya do if ya gotta use the bathroom or shower or somethin’?”   
  
“Hope they’re gone the next time I check,” John said, making Paul look up at him amusedly. “I’m just too creeped out ta kill ‘em, y’know,” John said, defending himself. “I don’t wanna get close to one of those.”   
  
“You could turn on the shower water really hot and leave so the steam kills it,” Paul suggested, making John drop his jaw in epiphany.   
  
“Wow... Sexy  _ and _ smart,” John teased, making Paul laugh and blush a little before he nudged his side. “Y’know,” John started, laughing himself. “I think this is the first time we’ve hung out without having sex,” John said between laughs, making Paul burst out in giggles too. 

“Well… we can change that,” Paul said, trying to be seductive, but still laughing, making him only look cute. He changed his position and leaned his face into John’s neck to kiss at it. 

“Ay! Ya look like yer about ta start somethin’ yer way too tired ta finish,” John scolded, making Paul laugh again, him knowing it was true and that he was only teasing. 

“Aright, aright. Maybe I am gettin’ a bit tired,” Paul admitted, still laughing lightly. John kissed his head as he noticed Paul’s eyes being all droopy.

“Aright, let’s just sleep then, aright baby?” John cooed, and Paul hummed in agreement. 

Paul turned away from John, keeping the man’s arm in place around his waist so he was getting spooned by him. They laid in silence for a moment as sleep drifted closer and closer until John planted a kiss on Paul’s naked shoulder after staring at it for so long. In response, Paul turned around to face John, cupping his cheek and stroking it while John’s arm hugged his waist. He smiled at the older man.

_ ‘Paul… I love you,’ _ John thought. 

_ Say it! Just say it! _

_ ‘I love you so much,’ _

“Paul.”

“Yeah,” Paul said quietly, his big eyes looking up at him and for a moment, it seemed easier than ever. Especially with Paul looking at him like  _ that _ . Like he wanted to be here and felt the same way. In a way, John knew he did, but something was keeping him from just saying, though. He remembered what Stu told him. About feeling it when the time was right. But what time would be better than this?   
  
“I…- Thanks for stayin’. ‘M really happy yer here"

"Me too," Paul whispered, still smiling. It warmed John’s stomach and made him feel a bit reassured. 

"Really!” He asked, a little too surprised, but Paul didn’t question it and just nodded. “Than you should also know… I'm gonna be askin' you a lot more from now on," he said, and Paul laughed lightly. 

“Ok, John,” he said as he closed his eyes and then yawned. John kissed his head, and let him sleep after, tucking the lads head under his chin and against his chest. In response, Paul draped an arm down to John’s waist to hug him back, holding him as closely as possible as their legs intertwined. John watched Paul a little bit as he lay there, until his own eyes grew heavy and he was already certain Paul fell asleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, the next chapter will include the next morning!! (Just a little though. Nothing too special).


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it was nice to have quick updates while it lasted… 
> 
> Also, I've noticed some of the suggestions that some people have been asking for and I just want to mention that I have seen them and it’s coming… I don't want anyone to think I'm ignoring them. :)

Paul's eyes only peeled about half way open before the intruding sunlight hit them and shut them immediately, him not being quite ready to wake up yet. He took a deep breath as he let his other senses assemble his surroundings. Behind him was a warm, present body, pressed flush against his, spooning him, as an arm wrapped around his and tucked into his chest. He felt a tiny press of a bridged nose against his hair, and better yet, felt a breath against the nape of his neck with every exhale of the man behind him, right where his hairs met his neck, tickling him lightly, but mostly creating a pleasant sensation. 

John’s breath was slow and steady, matching Paul’s own in the most peaceful manner. Paul relaxed for a few moments before his body began waking up and he began to shift to accommodate his comfort. A deep inhale from the older man indicated that he was awake, or waking up anyways. John's own body began moving as his mind came to and he started to stretch and yawn. 

John felt another body against his, reminding him of their sleeping arrangements as he opened his eyes. A lopsided grin formed on his lips as he saw Paul’s mop of dark hair before his face. 

When John's movement and yawning stopped. Paul wondered if he had drifted back into sleep, however, not a second later, he felt lips press against the nape of his neck, kissing him there before he heard a deep inhale through John’s nose. 

Paul smiled to himself before turning around and facing John, noticing the slight hard on in his boxers. His eyes looked sleepy, like he was still adjusting to waking up, but content nevertheless. John was smiling too, before he leaned in to kiss Paul’s lips.

“Gomornin’,” John said sheepishly as he stretched his body. 

“Mornin’ John.”    
  
“How did ya sleep?”

“Hm… really good,” Paul answered as John rested his head on the lad’s chest and closed his eyes.

“Good,” John murmured against Paul’s body. Paul traced his fingers along John’s naked back and hair, watching as John relaxed from the touch. He looked so peaceful. When he scratched his lower back, John began to squirm a little at the lightly ticklish feeling, making Paul laugh. 

After a few moments, John leaned up on his elbows and met Paul’s face, giving him one more kiss. 

  
“Fancy a breakfast?” He asked. Paul pretended to think about it. 

“Hm… I fancy somethin’ else first,” he said, reaching for John’s shoulder and pulling him in for a kiss. John grinned in understanding before humming into the kiss. Without another word, John pulled off and lazily kissed down the rest of Paul’s body, removing his boxers when he got there. He stroked Paul’s thigh lovingly before shoving his cock in his mouth. He slowly bobbed his head around it, still moving slowly from his sleep, but Paul didn’t mind. He laid back and closed his eyes with a pleasant hum. 

John continued sucking Paul off lazily for a few minutes before he brought a hand to fully harden his own cock, massaging and pulling it with his fist. Paul looked down at his actions and bit his lip as he moaned. His tired body was barely keeping up with his mind, but the arousing sight certainly helped him get closer to coming. 

John continued like that and after just a few more minutes, Paul came in his mouth with a dragged out moan. John let him ride out his orgasm before swallowing his cum and pulling off. He kissed the lads belly before crawling back up and kissing his lips, letting Paul taste himself on John’s tongue. John stroked his cheek and Paul hummed into the kiss as his eyes peacefully fluttered closed. 

After pulling off, Paul sat up and switched places with John, maneuvering the older man to take his place on the bed before kissing him and working his own way down John’s body, repeating his actions. When Paul reached John’s cock, he was pleased to notice that John’s wanking helped him rather well to get nice and hard. His cock was poking completely out of his boxers and there was a wet patch where the tip met the material. 

Paul licked his lips at the sight before pulling down John’s boxers. He stroked him a few times before plopping John’s cock into his mouth. John moaned right away and Paul hummed around his cock before finally starting to move. John tangled his fingers into Paul’s hair, but didn’t so much as pull at it as much as he just let it rest there. 

As Paul continued, he made sure to occasionally hum and look up at John, knowing John particularly liked that, and only a few minutes later, Paul sped up and John came in his mouth. Paul crawled back up his body, noticing his eyes were closed in post orgasmic rest, and laid down next to him. 

Paul pecked John’s closed lips before murmuring, “I’ll take that breakfast now,” making John smile against his lips.

The lads dressed up and brushed their teeth, Paul using an extra tooth brush they kept, and cheerfully strolled down stairs and into the kitchen. John pulled out a chair and gestured to Paul to sit there, before pushing it into the table. A few feet away, John opened a cabinet and got out a frying pan, and then a spatula from a different one. 

  
“Are you going ta make me breakfast?” Paul asked knowingly, teasing tone in his voice. 

“Hm. Not only that, but a five star quality one,” John said, turning to face Paul who was sitting and watching him with an amused grin. “You should be very excited,” he added.

“Oh, I am.”   
  
“Good. I’m an excellent cook,” John said, and Paul raised his eyebrows and chuckled. “How do ya like eggs then?”   
  
“Love ‘em.”   
  
“And scrambled?”   
  
“My favorite,” John smiled proudly and nodded before getting a package of eggs from the fridge and making them both scrambled eggs. He put some pieces of bread in his toaster to heat them up for them two. They ate and talked together with ease, feeling cheerful and relaxed. How could they not with the night, and morning, they had. 

When they finished, John brought his acoustic guitar downstairs to the living room, along with a notebook and two pencils. He was excited to finally start writing with Paul after the great time they had playing together. 

They started by just jamming out a little, and then Paul began to show John some of his songs, including his unfinished ones that he struggled with. He was stunned at how easily John completed the pieces that he'd gotten stuck on. On top of which, they'd be wonderfully fitting, as if it was on the tip of Paul's own tongue but he just couldn't get it out. 

John himself hadn't written any songs before, but he had bits and pieces that he tried before. He showed Paul a couple of his ideas and Paul thought his chord progression was pretty impressive despite him never writing any songs before.

They continued like that for a while and came up with a messy piece or two that they decided they'll fix later. For now, they got back to just playing and creating tunes for a little, until John got a phone call. He pulled out his phone and read Stuart's name on the caller ID. 

“Ay,” John said, holding a finger up to Paul explaining he'll take a second. Paul nodded before quietly strumming some chords on the guitar. 

“Hey. Everyone’s over here. Ye wanna come over?”

“No can do, Sutcliffe. Paul’s here,” John answered cheerfully. He heard Stuart scoff at the other end and frowned at that.

  
“Again. Are ya ever here?”

“I’m there sometimes,” John demanded. 

“Oh really? When? I barely even see ya anymore. What’re ya, replacin’ us or somethin’?”   
  
“No I- I saw ya the other day.”   
  
“Yeah cos Paul was workin’,” Stu accused. Paul must’ve realized John was upset with the conversation because he stopped playing completely and was staring at John with a concerned look. 

“Look, why don’t I come and bring Paul with me?” John suggested.

“Seriously?” Stuart asked, starting to piss John off a little bit. ‘ _ How dare he say that about Paul? I love the man, dammit!’ _

“What’s the big deal? Paul met the rest of the lot and they all liked him. Why don’t you meet ‘im too?” John heard Stuart sigh at the other end. 

“Aright, fine.”   
  
“If Paul wants to,” John added and Stu didn't respond but John could practically see the glare on his face. “Aright, bye!” John said humorously before hanging up the phone with a grin. Paul spoke up before John got a chance. 

“Are we goin’ somewhere?”   
  
“Well… that depends. Ye fancy seein’ me mates again? They’re over at Stu’s and want me to come over.” Paul hesitated before answering. 

“Do… do they not want me ta come?” Paul asked self consciously, making John feel bad. 

“No. Not at all. They loved playin’ with ya the other night. Stuart was just kinda upset that we haven’t been seein’ each other so much lately, cos he’s me best mate an’ all. But don’t worry. He’ll love you,” John insisted, and Paul nodded, before fidgeting his fingers again. John could already tell he had something to say. He patiently waited for Paul to speak up. 

  
“Are you sure? You could go on yer own if ya want to. I’ll just go home,” Paul suggested with a shrug. John scooted closer and placed a hand on Paul’s shoulder.

“Stu’s an arrogant asshole, aright? Don’t let ‘im scare you. They’ll be happy ta see ya okay? Don’t worry,” John reassured. Paul nodded decidedly with a smile, this time agreeing to come along. 

John was right. His mate's were pretty delighted to see him again. They chatted a lot, made plenty of jokes, and got to know each other plenty more. Everyone except Stuart. He introduced himself to the lad and he said 'hello' back, but didn't speak to Paul much the rest of the night. It almost seemed like he was avoiding him…    
  
“Where’s Astrid?" John asked Stu shortly after they arrived.    
  
“Couldn’t make it,” Stuart said.

“Ohh… that’s why ya want me here so bad. Yer bored without her,” John teased amusedly. 

“Piss off,” Stuart said, making John chuckle. Eventually he smiled too and laughed it off. He didn't seem like that bad of a guy. Not around John at least. 

It was an overall fun night. Paul was relieved all John's mates made him feel welcomed. That was the case with everyone-  _ except _ for Stuart. Paul wasn’t sure what his deal was but he was avoiding any conversation with him at all costs and wouldn’t even look at him. If he  _ did _ need to say something, he’d keep the conversations short and blunt, barely getting a sentence out. If  _ Paul _ would say anything, he’d give him a glare and roll his eyes. Even if he was talking to someone else!

Paul would occasionally catch John giving Stuart glares to tell him to back off or calm down whenever he’d blurt out something rude to Paul, making Paul wonder if the lad was always such a bitter prick. He also noticed Stuart chasing John around the house whenever he could catch him alone, and when he did, he seemed in a good mood and much more chipper, making jokes and making John laugh as well. 

Whatever the lad’s problem was, Paul decided to ignore it and focus on having a good time with John and his other mates, which didn’t give him any trouble, and who he had a rather good time with. 

Paul was basically over it the whole night and didn’t let the lad bother him. However, at one point, towards the end of the night when everyone was knackered and relaxing on the couch, John pulled Paul close to him so he could curl up with the older lad, and Stuart gave him an extra nasty glare as he watched the two talk and laugh together. 

It was nice being close to John again. He barely got a chance to ever since they got here and Paul was much more interested in spending it with John rather than focusing on Stuart and his attitude.    
  
In the middle of a film Stu started, Paul stood up from John's hold and went to grab a drink from the kitchen. When he returned, he froze for a moment as he saw Stuart sitting on the other side of John on the couch, facing him, making him laugh, and sitting way too close to him, and invading his personal space a bit.    
  
Paul clenched his teeth as he watched them. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but whatever it was, John was clueless as ever. He laughed along with Stuart, but kept his eyes on the screen. As Paul caught movement in his legs again, he started walking towards the couch again, making Stuart look up and notice him. 

He kept eye contact with Paul as he grasped John’s arm firmly with his hand, before leaning into his body, lips almost touching the shell of John’s ear where he spoke to him. Paul gasped as his body filled with anger at the lads' nerves. Paul’s eyes suddenly glared with resentment as he sauntered over to John and sat at the other side of him. He curled up into the lad's body and grabbed John’s arm to wrap around his own shoulder. John acknowledged him with a kiss on the top of his head before Paul looked up at him and kissed his lips. John kissed him back and even seemed to get a little lost into it, making Paul feel proud inside. When John pulled away, he smiled at the younger lad, which Paul returned before glancing at Stu and watching as he rolled his eyes and got up to sit at his previous spot. For the rest of the night, Paul clung closely to John, which the man didn’t mind at all. 

Closer to the night, John announced his and Paul’s leaving before everyone else's, making everyone moan about it. But he insisted they had to go.    
  
“But Paul likes it here. Dontcha, Paul?” Maureen asked, hoping that would convince him. 

“I had a good time, but I should be gettin’ home. Me dad won’t like me bein’ gone so much,” Paul answered as he and John headed towards the door. It wasn’t particularly that late, but he’d been gone since yesterday and,  _ of course _ , his dad would have a problem with it. 

  
“Are ya sure ya want ta go home now?” John asked Paul so only he could hear. Paul nodded. “How ‘bout a quick bite first? Haven’t eaten since noon,” John reminded him and Paul’s eyes widened in memory. They  _ hadn’t _ eaten since far earlier that day. He listened to his stomach for a second and realized how hungry he was. He looked at John and nodded, not saying it out loud because he knew John’s mates would protest if he wasn’t really going home. They got out of Stuart's house and made it to the car. 

“I can’t believe I’ve been gone for so long,” Paul said once they got in the car, remembering the presence of his father at home. John started the car and began driving. 

“Hm. Must be nice ta catch a break,”   
  
“Yeah. Before the return of my father,” Paul said, making John chuckle. Paul leaned his face in his hands and groaned. “He’s gonna lecture me about this,” Paul complained. John reached a hand to rub Paul’s back comfortingly. 

When Paul sat back, John asked, “Aye, not for a little longer though. It was still a good night though, right?” 

Paul met his eyes with a smile. “Yeah. It was a lot of fun,” Paul said truthfully and John nodded contently. “Just…” Paul started, and John glanced at him with a frown. “Your mate, Stuart…” John sighed with a nod, already knowing where Paul was going. “He doesn’t like me very much, does he?” 

“Year, er… Sorry ‘bout that. He er… I think he just misses havin’ me to himself, y’know? Him and I are real close an’ all... ‘M sorry Paul.”   
  
“No s’fine. Really it is, just… It kinda seemed like he was… flirting with ya,” Paul admitted. John’s eyebrows knitted as he looked at Paul again.

  
“What?” John asked, and Paul shrugged. “He’s got a girlfriend,”   
  
“I know but… he was always glaring at me, and when I’d leave, he’d get all close to ya and touch ya an’ stuff.”   
  
“Does that make ya jealous?" John asked smugly. 

"No! 'M not jealous, just…" Paul said without finishing and John looked at him with a grin, making Paul roll his eyes. “I don’t care if he doesn’t like me but… it just kinda seemed like he was doin’ it on purpose,” Paul finally explained. When he looked at John, he wasn’t looking back, but was frowning, as if thinking.    
  
“I’ll talk to ‘im, aright?” 

Paul shook his head. “Ya don’t have ta do that.”

“I know he was kind of a prick today,” John said and Paul raised his eyebrows in agreement, making John curse himself at the conflict.  _ Why did it have ta be  _ _ them two _ _ fighting? _ “He’s not normally like that. Look, no matter what, nothin’s goin’ on with us, aright? I promise,” John said reassuringly, and Paul looked at him before finally nodding. John grabbed his hand and squeezed it before holding it. “Just… don’t let ‘im get to ya, okay? He has his own girl, so I dunno why he’d be doin’ all this.”   
  
“Seemed like he was tryin' ta make me jealous,” Paul said with a shrug.    
  
“Oh, so you  _ were _ jealous!”

“I was not jealous!” Paul blurted, making John laugh, and he smiled at him.    
  
“Okay.”   
  
“I wasn't!”   
  
“ _ Aright _ ,” John said, acting innocent. When he stopped at a red light, he reached a hand to the nape of Paul’s neck and tugged lightly at the hair to get his attention, before kissing him as an apology for his teasing. When Paul pulled off with a smile, John relaxed and smiled back at him. “Anyways. Would ya tell me where we’re goin’ already?” John asked, and Paul chuckled. 

“Mm… I dunno. You choose this time.” 

“Fish an’ chips?” John asked, and Paul hummed in both appreciation and approval. Truthfully, probably anything sounded good right now. John smiled before taking them to a spot he knew. They ate their food and John  _ finally _ took Paul home to the misery of his father. 

Paul kissed John goodbye before saying, “I had a good time. Cheers for all this.”

“Thanks for stayin’,” John answered with a smile, and Paul smiled back. One more kiss, and then he left the car and went home. John hoped it wouldn’t be too bad for him when he’d walk in. 

  
  


“Paul?” A low voice called from the kitchen when Paul walked in. 

  
“Yeah, Da’. It’s me,” Paul answered, dully. His father's face appeared in the living room where he was.    
  
“You were gone quite a while. What took you so long?” Jim asked, and Paul rolled his eyes in his head, making sure not to let himself do something like that in front of his dad. 

“We just got carried away. When I was ready ta leave, Ivan called and invited us over. We mostly played the whole night,” Paul lied. 

“Well, just remember Paul, going out all the time is a privilege. Work and school isn’t going to get done on its own. I let you stay over this time, but you have to prioritize what's important,” Jim said in a ‘matter of factly’ tone. Paul clenched his teeth in anger. Was he really that bad of a kid? Everyone else gets ta see their bloody mates, but no. God forbid he goes out two nights in a row. His father almost turned around and left the room when Paul spoke up. 

“Y’know, I’m keepin’ up with school perfectly fine, so ‘m not really sure why yer always bringin’ it up,” Paul blurted before he could stop himself, anger pushing the words out of his mouth, with a hint of an extra bitchy tone at the end of it. Jim stopped in his tracks and looked at him with an unpleasant frown. “S’not like ‘m some screw up like some other lot who don’t work for shit.”    
  
“Paul!” 

“Yet ya keep treatin’ me like one,” Paul said, ignoring his father. 

  
“Paul if you have something to tell me, that’s fine, but don’t talk to me in that type of manner,” Jim said. Paul shook his head, though kept it subtle. 

“No. S’fine,” Paul said, giving up his care, before walking passed his father and towards the staircase. “Schoolwork. I got it,” Paul repeated, feigning obedience, before making his way upstairs with a sigh. Being at home certainly had this crappy effect on him. Not when he was with John, however. Everything then faded away, and this new feeling took over him. Nothing special. Just steady, worry free… A sense of naturalness. 


	11. Chapter 11

“Hullo,” Stuart answered through the phone. 

“Hey, mate,” John responded, not really sure how to bring up why he called. 

“What’s up? D’you need somethin’?” 

“Er… good yeah. I was think that we should er… try and find a time to meet up. Maybe play a little. Sometime this week if… if everyone could,” John answered a bit awkwardly, which wasn’t normally like him. Stuart chuckled at him.

“Yeah sure. Is that why ya called?”   
  
“Just wanted ta talk,” John half lied. Stuart hummed before John continued. “So listen. The other night… It was pretty fun right? When Paul was over an’ all.”

“Oh eh… Yeah.”

“What did ya think? Of Paul I mean. Did you… like him?”   
  


“Er… He’s alright,” Stuart said dully. 

  
“Really cos… Well, he said you were given’ him dirty looks all night and-” Stuart sighed in annoyance at the other end. “And that you were tryin’ ta tick him off and… and make him kinda… er- jealous. S’that true?” Stuart didn’t answer for a moment but John kept quiet and waited for a response, which he sure as hell was going to get. 

  
“Aright, fine. Maybe I didn’t exactly… Give him the benefit of the doubt that night.”   
  
“Why, mate? Why don’t you like him”

“Why do you?” John blinked at such an unexpected question. “I know ya like the lad, John but he’s not  _ all that _ great ya know!” 

“What the hell’s wrong with ya? You  _ know _ how much he means ta me!”

“Yeah, whatever.”   
  
“Look, ya don’t hafta like the lad, but stop buggin’ him, yeah? And just cos yer in a pissy mood doesn’t mean my feeling’s for ‘im are gonna change. I like him a lot, aright. And you and the lot better get used to ‘im,” John said, very demanding and pushy, which he often could get like if he was angry. Stuart didn’t answer for a moment, and John took a moment to catch his breath, not meaning to lose his temper. But everything he said was true. Paul  _ did _ mean a lot to him, and him getting along with his mates is pretty important to him. “ _ Please _ ,” John added, much gentler and more desperate this time. 

Stuart sighed again before answering. “Aright, fine! I’ll lay off.” 

“Ta, mate,” John said before pausing another moment. “He, er… he also said you were tryin’ ta come on ta me... Were you?”   
  
“... Yes. But It’s not cos I like ya or anythin’. I guess I... I  _ was _ just… tryin’ ta make him jealous.”   
  
“But why, Stu? Why do  _ you _ care?” 

“Mate before him, you were always given’ us yer all. And the nerve of him showin’ up where he wasn’t wanted. Even  _ I _ wouldn’t do somethin’ like that.”   
  
“He didn’t wanna come unwanted! I was the one who told ‘im to. I told ‘im all the lot liked him and they'd get along great. Which was true if yer an exception.” 

“Yeah. S’pose so… ‘M sorry for bein’ an ass to ‘im,”   
  
“Aye. Ya always are,” John said.    
  
“Piss off!” Stuart blurted and John chuckled. “We just miss ya, yeah?” 

“I’ll work on it. But for the meantime… Be nice,”John said, and Stuart chuckled this time. “Anyways, I gotta go. Yer not gonna like this but er… Paul’s comin’ over and he’ll be here any minute,” John said humorously. 

“Of course,” Stuart said, jokingly annoyed. “Aright, I’ll see ya later then.”   
  
“Aye. See ya,” John said, and with that, hung up the phone. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. That wasn’t particularly the ideal conversation to have with yer best mate who can’t get along with yer…  _ Boyfriend _ ? God, he hoped so. 

As expected, Paul arrived at John’s house shortly after with his guitar and they went straight up to John’s room to play together. All too soon, however, John started staring at Paul in  _ that  _ way and started getting  _ certain  _ thoughts before long as he watched Paul handle his guitar, and  _ damn  _ his cock for being so responsive!

It must’ve been about twenty minutes before Paul’s playing and honey smooth voice became too much for John and he got another thing on his mind. He scooted closer to Paul and cupped his cheek unannounced. Paul stopped playing at the interruption to look at John in response, and granted him a kiss, before returning to playing.    
  
Okay, so they were getting somewhere, but Paul wasn’t exactly picking up yet… that’s okay. John put his guitar on the bed and raised Paul’s cheek to interlock their lips himself, this time, keeping them there without pulling away, poking his tongue at Paul’s lips, which opened up for him. 

  
“Hmm. John, we-” Paul started, but was interrupted by another push of John’s lips and much to John’s satisfaction, Paul’s hand floated up to the man’s neck and held him there as he let the kiss deepen. John tugged the lads lip before releasing it.

“I don’t wanna play anymore,” he said against Paul’s lips, almost whispering. Paul bit the very lip at the implication. 

  
“ _ I _ wanna play,” Paul protested, although he wasn’t sure how true it was. At this point, he was all in John’s arms, and the smallest thing would convince him. 

  
“Fine,” John started, grabbing hold of Paul’s guitar, and putting it aside. “Let’s play something else,” he said, and with that, he cupped the lad’s cheeks and their lips crashed together in, what he could only describe as, a kiss they both leaned into. Paul moaned against John’s lips and let himself be pulled over John’s body as the older man laid back, letting Paul crawl on top of him. 

Understanding, and feeling the older man’s hard-on poking at him, Paul began rocking his hips onto John’s erection, making the older man moan as they made out. John’s hands curiously wandered inside of Paul’s shirt and marveled up and down his stomach, chest, and back, before trailing inside his boxers and squeezing his ass. Paul hummed into the kiss and John continued, this time reaching Paul’s crack and running his fingers up and down his hole. This time, Paul removed his lips to moan loudly, his hole gaping against John’s touch.    
  
John hummed in amusement before reconnecting their lips and switching their positions, pushing Paul down on his back and climbing over him. He released his lips to remove Paul’s shirt, and then his own, before reconnecting them. As he kissed Paul, John brought a hand to undo Paul’s trousers and removed them as well before grabbing Paul’s thigh and bringing it up so his knee bent and his long leg was near his upper body.    
  
John kissed Paul’s knee before moving down Paul’s inner thigh, planting kisses along the way until he reached the hem of his boxers. He cupped the younger man’s hardening cock through his boxers, eliciting a moan from him, before massaging it. John continued like that for a moment too long, dozing off and moving through autopilot, until an impatient whine ripped from the lad and interrupted him. He looked up and chuckled at Paul. He was already sitting up on his elbows and looking down at John with his puppy eyes… a hint of irritation in them. 

“Aright, aright. Sorry,” John said with a grin before finally removing the younger lad’s boxers now too. Paul dropped his head back and let himself relax in anticipation before John finally gripped his cock and began stroking it, making the lad moan. John gripped the base firmly and held it up so the tip was right before his face, before wrapping his lips around it- Paul’s slightly salty skin on his tongue and his strangled moan in his ear flooding the older man’s senses- and beginning to bob his head and take more and more of him in. 

John continued like that for a little until he remembered a reaction from Paul only moments ago, and curiously wanted to try something else. John removed his lips and jerked Paul off a little as he brought two free fingers to his lips and sucked on them, making sure to get them wet and thick with spit. Paul watched him as he brought the fingers towards Paul’s hole and started to circle and wetten in, making Paul shut his eyes and moan. 

“Can I?” John asked, pulling Paul away from his blissful state as he looked back at John and nodded. He was biting his lip and watching John’s fingers carefully. John wondered if he was nervous, but he mostly just looked ready and wanting, like his anticipation was excitement based. 

Slowly, John began to push in one finger, careful not to hurt the lad in any way. He knew the first time could be painful, but after the reaction he got just by rubbing against Paul’s hole, he was likely to enjoy even more there, so long as John would move slowly and be patient with him. Paul let his head fall back with a moan, causing John to look up at him and read his expression. It was really important he didn’t move too quickly for Paul. However, the younger lad seemed to be completely enjoying the invasion, so John took it as a sign to move his finger in and out a little. 

“S’that okay?” John asked, moving his finger slowly. Paul only bit his lip and nodded, not bothering to look at John with his lidded eyes. 

“Hm- yeah. You could do… m-more,” Paul barely made out, speaking softly between moans. John understood, relieved Paul was enjoying it, and sped up his movement. After a little while, John figured Paul was getting used to the feeling, so he began curling his finger and exploring the tight space more freely. When Paul suddenly moaned loudly and chased John’s working hand with his hips, John grinned triumphantly, knowing exactly what he hit. 

John continued hitting Paul’s prostate with his finger, causing Paul to keep moaning uncontrollably before his body began to tremble. 

“J-John. Please. M-more. Add another,” Paul begged as he rocked onto John’s finger. John was impressed by how wonderfully Paul was taking this, but he couldn’t help but wonder why Paul wasn’t a little nervous or uncertain about it.

Slowly adding a second finger, John asked, “Paul have… have ya done this before?” Paul, however, was more focused on the new finger that was sliding wonderfully inside of him, but moving a little too slowly. 

“Hmm! Yeah. At home but I can’t… I can’t reach the...” Paul tried, not peeling his eyes away from John’s hand between his legs. Suddenly, John’s movements stopped completely, and Paul feared he’d done something wrong, or said something embarrassing and met John’s eyes with a concerned look. John was staring at him with his mouth open before finally killing the silence. 

“That’s so hot,” John suddenly said, eyes dark and focused on Paul’s complexion, making him blush a little. Just the idea of Paul wanting to please himself with his fingers thrusting desperately in his arse, but not being able to reach his prostate on his own was a huge turn on and made John’s cock twitch. He wondered how desperate the lad was to get fingered by him now, finally having that wonderful feeling he can’t grant himself. Luckily, John was there now and fully willing for anything Paul needed.

Without a warning, John began thrusting his fingers inside the man again, this time curling them, and Paul let out a surprised whine as his prostate was hit again. John continued like that for a few more minutes until he noticed Paul's cock began to twitch, indicating that the lad was getting close. He lowered his lips to Paul's balls and licked a stripe up his base as a warning before taking Paul's cock into his mouth. 

Paul moaned again and leaked pre-come into John's mouth as he was sucked off. John's hot mouth around his twitching cock was all he needed to pull him over the edge and come, especially after he'd been thrashing on the bed every time John curled his fingers. However, he didn't want to come yet. Not like this, anyways. 

"J-John," Paul tried, voice weak and wavery. John pulled off to speak. 

"Just come, Paulie. Go ahead, luv," John encouraged before swallowing Paul's cock whole and bobbing his head around it quickly. Paul let out the most sinful and over all frustrated whine of all time as he grabbed John's hair tightly and pulled his head off, having to do it now or he would've spilled himself into the man's mouth at any moment. John stopped the movements of his fingers and looked up at Paul as he waited for him to speak. 

Paul's chest was shiny with sweat and his hair was messy and a little damp as well. He was breathing hard and his eyes were pleading, but John could tell he was almost completely done for. 

"I… I want you ta fuck me," Paul finally said, and John stared at him. And stared. And kept staring because the thoughts of exactly what Paul said were flooding his mind and he was pretty certain his heart stopped. 

"You…" John started but his twitching cock distracted him. "Are you sure?" Paul bit his lip and nodded frantically. He was definitely sure, but didn't know how to show it enough. 

"Hm! Please!" Paul added with a thrust of his hips to encourage it. He wanted this badly. John cursed himself at how desperate Paul actually was. 

"Have ya done it before?" John asked in precaution. Paul sat up on his elbows to face the man better. 

"Once. It was at a party a little while ago. It wasn't… a great experience," Paul started and John looked at him in concern, wondering if his last experience was painful or unwanted. Paul must've understood when he continued reassuringly. "Nothing like that or anythin'. He was just drunk and it was over too soon, if y'know what I mean… he prepped me an' all but he didn't find… well,  _ you know _ . He didn't focus on me much at all, really. He didn't hurt me, it just wasn't good…" Paul explained and John nodded in understanding. "But I know it can be!" Paul added urgently and the desperation in his voice nearly made John let out a moan because yes, it can be good.  _ So  _ good and he wanted John to show it to him, and how the  _ hell _ can John refuse him that at all? 

Without another word, John slowly pulled his fingers out, crawled up Paul’s body and kissed his lips before leaning beside the bed and reaching for his bedside table. He sat back on the bed with a bottle of lube. Paul bit his lips in anticipation. 

“Are ya sure, Paul? I don’t wanna hurt you,” John said with a more delicate change of voice. Paul smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, John. I know what it’s like. I can take it,” he said reassuringly. John nodded before kissing him again before unbuckling his own pants. Before lubing his cock, however, he first poured the substance over his fingers and spread it. 

“‘M gonna prep you more first,” John said decidedly. He couldn’t let this be a bad experience for Paul in any way. The younger lad nodded, knowing not to protest now, as John brought his fingers back to his wettened hole. He slowly pushed the same two fingers in first and moved them around a little, before finally adding a third, making sure to stretch him out and make it easier for when it’ll be his length. 

A moment later with John thrusting and twisting his fingers, Paul told him he was ready and John pulled out. He took his pants and boxers off completely before lubing his cock. He took a moment to stroke his cock, focusing mostly on the pleasure, as his eyes fell closed and a moan slipped from his lips. He had been so focused on Paul, he hadn't noticed how painfully hard he got. Especially with the sight Paul was giving him.    
  
When he opened his eyes, Paul was watching him and waiting patiently for him to continue, reminding him he wasn’t alone and that this was about Paul. Paul saw it differently however. He showed no sign of protest while he waited for John to pleasure himself. Instead he sat up fully and reached for the older man before he got a chance to position himself before Paul.

“It’s okay, babe,” Paul said, generously grabbing John’s slickened cock himself and jerking him off a little. He himself didn’t realize how hard John was either and he certainly didn’t want this to be only about him. John hissed at the unexpected touch, which turned into a moan as he let his head fall on Paul’s shoulder, which was now placed perfectly before him. "That's it, baby. Want you ta feel good too," Paul encouraged as he wanked John off, making him feel dizzy and his stomach twist in arousal. 

A moment later, Paul slowly released John’s cock when he dragged his hand up and ran it along the man’s stomach instead, which the cock followed, bouncing up, and John had to refrain himself from chasing the pleasuring fist. He reapplied the lubricant over his cock after some of it was rubbed off and finally positioned himself in front of Paul’s entrance. Paul lied back down and relaxed as he waited for John to continue. 

“Ready luv?” John asked considerately. Paul nodded at him from where he was lying and John began to push in. He kept a careful eye on Paul as he entered him and saw that Paul was in a bit of discomfort rather than actual pain, which he considered to be a good sign. Once the head was in, John stopped his movement and saw Paul let out a breath of relief. John knew from experience that that  _ was _ the most uncomfortable part and that it'll only get better from here.

“You can keep going,” Paul said, interrupting John’s thoughts. “It’s okay now,” he said, voice calm and patient, which John was grateful for. The older man nodded and began to push the rest of his cock in, a little faster this time, until it was buried inside the lad. Both men let out simultaneous moans as a result.    
  
“You okay?” John asked,  _ just _ to be sure. 

“Yeah,” Paul said, panting a little. “Feels good.” John pecked his plump lips before balancing himself just a few inches above Paul’s body, his hands on either side of Paul’s face. Paul wrapped his own arms around John’s waist and neck, enjoying the closeness, and John slowly started to pull out, before sliding back in again.

He continued moving slowly for a moment, letting Paul adjust to the larger size before slowly picking up the pace, deepening Paul's moans with each thrust. John continued like that for a moment, experimenting his position slightly with each thrust until Paul groaned loudly, ripping John away from his thoughts. 

He looked at the blissed out lad right away, making sure to read him correctly. Paul’s eyes were shut and he was moaning in pleasure. John lowered his face to Paul’s as he continued thrusting in the same spot. His lips barely grazed Paul’s, and the younger lad already opened his mouth in response, sharing his breath with John. 

“Is it-” John started before Paul interrupted. 

“Please, John. S’good. You can go faster,” Paul moaned, trying desperately to compose his pleading state, but it being more difficult with each of John’s thrusts. John cursed at Paul’s pleasured and desperate composer, leaning in to actually kiss him this time, before fully picking up his pace and finding a quick, yet steady, rhythm. Paul moaned into his lips at the sudden change before pulling off to curse. 

Paul’s fingers were tightly gripping John’s hair, giving the older man a wonderful pulling sensation and making his eyes roll back as Paul panted in his ear. 

“J-John, I… Oh fuck! John,” Paul moaned, desperate to voice his pleasure but unsure as to how. His moaning, however, made it completely clear to John and he wasn’t quite sure how long he could hold off himself, as long as Paul kept making those noises. 

John looked between their bodies at Paul’s leaking cock. John could tell he was getting close but was probably all too focused on getting fucked to notice the ache in his cock. John reached a hand to the very spot and gripped Paul’s cock tightly before stroking it in time with his thrusts. Paul sobbed out a strangled moan as his hips began to rock with the movement. 

“Ah, shit John! I- ‘M gonna-” Paul started, but the loud moan that erupted from his words as his cock shot out ropes of come and his ass constricted in rounds around John’s cock which- along with Paul’s voice and sight, pulled John over the edge as well making him come inside the lad, moans floating in his ears. 

As the men calmed down, they both slumped down and relaxed, Paul on the bed, and John on top of his chest, breathing heavily against each other. 

“Ch-christ,” Paul whispered, his voice barely hitting John’s ear. The older man grinned in response.  _ No kidding _ . Not only had that been extremely arousing and intense, but John certainly hadn’t expected it to go as well as it did. Or Paul to like it as much as he did. And the way he moaned was mind blowing. Despite how much he liked it, John actually had to distract himself from it so he wouldn't come too soon. 

They laid like that for a little, being a little too weak to fight gravity right now, until after a few minutes, John raised his head and looked at Paul, who looked back at him. He was still a little sweaty and breathing slower, but still heavy in an attempt to relax. John kissed him. Christ, he loved the lad so much. He had an urge to tell him, but his exhaustion betrayed him.

“Wow,” he murmured against his lips instead, making Paul chuckle and hum against John’s own. 

"Yeah," Paul said once he pulled away. 

"I didn't know… you'd like that so much…  _ or _ that you'd really be… willing," John said somewhat surprised. Paul chuckled. 

"Yeah er… I always kinda… liked that kinda stuff," he started. "And now that I've  _ really _ done it… I like it," he said and John chuckled. 

"Well 'm glad ya enjoyed it," John said half jokingly, stroking Paul's hair off his forehead with his clean hand. Paul smiled before closing his eyes and humming. John kissed his forehead sweetly before sliding an arm under his neck and laying beside him, making sure to wipe his cum stained hand on his sheets. Paul lifted his head before resting it back down on top of John's invading arm and leaned into his chest. He leaned up to kiss the man's lips, making him hum in approval. 

Pulling off, Paul rested his head on John's chest and closed his eyes, them feeling heavy suddenly as a serenity washed over him. John did the same with his arms wrapped tightly around Paul's body, the lads head tucked fittingly under his chin. 

The men didn't expect this to happen when they agreed to "play" together, and they certainly didn't plan on falling asleep together after having a go at it. However, falling asleep together just seemed so nice. And waking up together felt even nicer. 

Paul's body floated back to consciousness to a gentle feeling of fingers brushing through his hair. He opened his eyes to be met with John's bare chest that his face was tucked into. He inhaled the scent before planting a kiss to the skin right before his lips. He looked up at the older man, who grinned at him, his own eyes looking droopy and lazy- and  _ that _ . That look right there Paul knew to recognize as nothing but pure, complete satisfaction. 

“Hmm… What time s’it?” he asked.

“Four-thirty. We only slept ‘bout an hour,” John answered, and Paul hummed again and buried his face in his chest again, not yet ready to fully wake up or move. John smiled and tightened his arms around the lad. 

“Y’know,” Paul started, sounding muffled against John’s body. “I could go fo’ some food right now.” John chuckled before pushing Paul away by his shoulder to see his face. Paul looked up at him lazily before he was kissed. 

“That would require us ta actually get up.”   
  
“Hmm… Okay,” Paul finally agreed, letting John help him up. Both lads just put their boxers and shirts back on before making their way downstairs. Paul helped John make packaged mac & cheese for the both of them before it was almost ready. 

When John started draining the water, he told Paul to head to the living room and put something on to watch. A few minutes later, Paul watched John walk in with two bowls of food and put them down on the coffee table. Before John got a chance to sit down, however, Paul stood up and wrapped his arms around the lad and hugged him. John froze for a moment, being taken by surprise, before hugging back. 

  
“What is it?” John asked. Paul wasn’t normally like this. For a moment, John worried something was wrong. 

“I don’t wanna ever leave… I could just stay here… forever,” he admitted. John smiled wide like an idiot as his heart swelled up and his grip tightened. It’s true, Paul wasn’t usually like this, but he definitely loved this side of him. Especially since he completely understood what Paul meant. He felt the exact same way. 

“Imagine that,” Paul continued. “Just the two of us without anyone buggin’ us over anythin’.” And now John’s smile began to fade. The truth was, they  _ could _ stay this way without anyone on their ass about it. Well…  _ John _ could.  _ Paul _ couldn’t. 

He didn’t say it out loud- hell, maybe didn’t even realize it himself- but John understood that something was restricting Paul to this sense of freedom. It was wrong and he shouldn’t have to live this way with wanting something he thinks he can’t have. Or shouldn’t have. When in reality, he can have it all he wants. This makes him happy, John’s sure of it, but something is still pushing him back. And that something was his father. 

John wondered if he should bring it up or not. It wasn’t his territory, but the lad  _ did _ seem happy like this. And who knows? If he wouldn’t bring it up now, maybe he wouldn’t get a chance again. Taking a deep breath, John started speaking cautiously. 

“Y’know, ya don’t hafta let him… control you like that.” Paul stayed silent, so John added, “yer dad, I mean.” Paul could start a fight now. Easily accuse John of being wrong and a down prick at the accusation. However, a part of him knew John was right. Unfortunately, admitting it was just as hard, so he stayed silent instead. John released him and looked in his eyes. “He has to accept you for who you are. He can’t change you. You’re you!”  _ Wonderful, incredible, beautiful you, and no one will ever change that. If only you knew how much I loved you. I’ll always love, and I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you _ . 

“S’just easier this way John. He doesn’t need ta know,” Paul said.

“Ever?” John spat, a little harsher than he meant to. "Look,” he said, gently, stroking Paul’s cheek. “I know it seems like I'm pushing, but that's not what this is. No one should come out before they're ready, but I know yer scared, Macca. It just seems like yer afraid of him rather than just not bein’ ready, y’know. And I understand it can be scary,  _ trust _ me, I do. But ya can’t let ‘im change you, Paul. S’not right." 

Paul stayed silent because, once again, he knew John was right. He had learned to accept his sexuality, but telling his father was the scariest part about it. However, admitting John was right would mean he'd have to listen to him, and he couldn't bring himself to disappoint his father. 

“I… I guess.” 

"Paul, I know it's frustratin’, luv. But I promise you, yer gonna have this weight lifted off yer shoulders when ya do it. Besides, he's your dad, he will love you either way. Even if he's got some sick problem with it, he will learn to accept you. Trust me, they always do." Paul stayed silent and kept his eyes lowered where John couldn't see, which worried him, him not being able to read Paul's expression. He feared he crossed a boundary. 

“I can’t,” Paul finally said, speaking quietly and still looking down. John frowned at him, but waited for him to continue. “S’just difficult. I don’t care if he never finds out,” Paul continued after a moment, looking up to reveal the worry in his eyes. John cupped Paul’s cheek before looking into his eyes. 

“Do you really wanna hide this for the rest of your life?” John asked gently, giving Paul the decision to consider the question. His eyes shone of sympathy and care, and Paul sighed in appreciation. “It’ll be okay Paul. In the end, it will. It always will.” And Paul considered what he was saying, he really did. 

“He wouldn’t understand,” Paul remembered, shaking his head. 

“He has no choice,” John pointed out, and once again, Paul realized he had a good point. “Consider it?”

Paul sighed, thinking of John’s words. “I’ll try,” he said, although John could see how strong his reluctance was, and only hoped Paul actually meant it. No matter what happened, he was ready to be there for the lad in every way. He bloody loved Paul, and he was going to help him through this. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smut… smut, smut, smut… smuttity, smuttity, smuttity, smut… smuttity, smuttity, smut! 
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be a lot shorter
> 
> Did I mentioned there's tons of smut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soo ready to get to the *high point of this fic and get it completed!!! There's only a good few chapters left and I will not let you guys wait forever!!!

The other night, Paul and John talked quite a bit about Paul coming out to his father. And had the younger lad not said he wanted to but was just scared, John could've let it go. But he knew Paul did want to, and probably needed it, in fact. He knew the struggle Paul was going through and he needed this weight off his shoulders. 

So before Paul left John's house the other night, although reluctantly, he agreed that he would try to talk to his father. Ever since then, John hadn't been able to keep his mind off the lad, wondering how it would go and how he'd be doing. But he didn't bring it up much and gave Paul space, knowing it would be difficult for him. However, Paul was on his way here now and he'd ask about it then, he decided. 

As expected, after a short moment, the front door started opening, announcing Paul's arrival. Paul's face appeared through the door frame, which John greeted with a smile. 

"Finally!" John exclaimed, over exaggeratedly. Paul rolled his eyes but smiled as he stepped in to peck his lips, John's hands reaching down to hold Paul's. 

"What's up?" Paul asked as they separated, still holding hands

"Hmm… nothin'. Mostly just waited for ya ta get here," John said as he looked up in thought. 

"I feel like ya always say that…" Paul said with an amused grin, and John chuckled. 

"Well it's always true," John said in a 'matter of factly' tone. "The days you don't come take forever ta end, ya know." Paul chuckled at him. 

"So… how'd it go?" John asked after a pause. Paul frowned at him. 

"What do ya mean?" 

"Y'know, talkin' to yer dad an' stuff."

"Oh. Er… yeah no. I… I haven't done that yet." This time, John was the one to frown at him. Paul noticed and added "s'fine," with the brush of his hand, pushing the matter aside. 

“Oh. But ya said that would've been a good time an' all. What happen-”

“Nothing. S’just… I’ll do it another time. S'no big deal,” Paul interrupted abruptly. In case John would bring it up again, he stepped closer this time and leaned in to kiss the man, poking his tongue out a little. John hummed into the kiss before it ended. “I’ve missed ya,” Paul said flatteringly, a hint of teasing in his voice, along with a naughty look. John smiled at him the same way and gave him a final peck. 

It’s not that he didn’t know what Paul was doing. Of course he did. Paul wasn’t normally like this. But if he was  _ this _ desperate to change the subject, then he’d oblige… for now. 

“Upstairs?,” John asked with a tilt of his head in the direction, almost right against Paul’s lips. Paul nodded at him.

When they went upstairs, they didn't actually jump straight into sex, which John wasn’t suprised by. He knew Paul was just trying to distract him. Not that he minded. He'd be happy doing anything with Paul, no matter what it was. 

They started off playing a little but were a bit too lazy today and ended up just talking until John put 'The Good Place' on for them to continue watching. For a while, they laid with Paul's head on John's stomach and John's fingers in his hair, occasionally making comments or remarks about something. They could never sit in just silence… 

For a while, they continued like that and watched, before Paul began to get other things on his mind. The skilled fingers scratching through his hair felt terribly good, but it only made him squirm for more from the man. He leaned up to kiss John, which the man gratefully granted, but instead of pulling away as usual, he deepened it, pulling John closer by the neck. Only a moment later, he crawled into John's lap, all while keeping their lips connected. 

They continued making out as John slipped their shirts off, before switching their spots and laying Paul back against the mattress. Paul moaned as John's body pressed against his. 

John held Paul's head in his hand as he pushed his tongue down the lad's throat. Paul's arms wrapped around John's waist, keeping him close, which John responded to by grinding his hips against Paul's, eliciting a moan from him and hardening both their cocks. 

John sat up on Paul's lap, pressing his hands against the younger man's chest as leverage as he began rocking his hips over Paul's crotch. Paul moaned as John's ass rubbed against his dick through their pants as he was held down by John's strong arms. 

Paul watched John's blissed out face as he continued rocking on top of him, him going at a speed quick enough to pull them over the edge if he kept going at it. 

John's sudden kiss to Paul's lips distracted him from the movement as the man halted his hips. John moved his kisses down the lads body, leaving wet marks down his waist, but instead of just going straight down, he left his kisses all over his chest and tummy, catching every inch of his delicious skin. 

He moved down Paul’s body and removed his pants. He left his boxers on as he kissed around his thighs and clothed cock, purposely taking his time and making Paul moan in impatience. He gently stroked Paul’s cock as he leaned up to make out with him a little longer. Paul tried to kiss him back, but was too distracted by the friction on his cock, only leaving his mouth open for John to continue as he licked deeply inside his mouth. After a moment, Paul whined in frustration and thrust his hips up. John chuckled, but got the idea, moving back down his body and removing his boxers. 

By the time Paul’s boxers finally got off, Paul’s cock was fully hard and leaking, especially with the particular attention John’s been giving him. Truthfully, Paul’s cock looked stunning like this. It was all hard and swollen, and the tip was red and glistening where precome ran down. John was so tempted to just wrap his lips around it and suck off any fluid from it until the taste of Paul’s flesh would flood his mouth. He refrained, however, having other things in mind that- despite how badly he was dying for a taste- would require him to tease Paul, and in turn, wait a little longer. 

Instead, he let the back of his fingers gently trace up Paul's length, making it twitch in desperation for more. Paul moaned as a result, patiently waiting for more. Fortunately, he had no idea that John was doing this on purpose. 

He placed the back of his fingers against the underside of Paul's length again, slowly running them up and down, without removing them this time. Paul watched John work torturously slow at his now completely aching cock. His lips were right in front of his length, and could easily just wrap around him and take him into the hot, wet cave. Paul imagined the feeling and shook as his eyes fell closed, aching to feel it. 

He looked down at John to see if he had the same thought in mind, but he made no effort to start using his mouth. Instead he just stared at his cock as he gently fingered it. Paul whined as he watched John, becoming more and more desperate by the second. John looked up at him but made no effort to oblige him. Paul watched him as he whined again, this time thrusting his hips up towards John's face in explanation. 

Truthfully, John felt a bit sorry for teasing him so much and decided to oblige this time. At least, in some way… He grabbed Paul’s cock and finally started stroking it, going at a calm and steady pace. Although it was small, Paul leaned back in satisfaction as his eyes fluttered closed and a soft moan slipped his lips. John continued like that for a moment, until Paul’s hips began moving erratically, trying to receive more. 

John sped up for a moment, indulging the lad, before pulling off completely, ripping a strangled moan from him in frustration. It wasn’t that John was really trying to frustrate Paul. He just had something else in mind that he’d rather do than continue like this. He sucked his index and middle finger into his mouth, wetting them and shoving them deep in his throat to get them lubricated as Paul watched, all sound dying on his lips as he realized what John was going to do. 

The lad laid patiently this time, and watched John wet his fingers as his heartbeat picked up in anticipation. He was desperate for some friction on his cock, but that could be put on hold for what he knew John was gonna do next.

The older man pulled out his slickened fingers and traced Paul’s hole with them, making the lad moan loudly as his hole tightened in intervals. John stuck only the tip of a finger inside and twisted it a little in a way he knew would be good, but would also have Paul pushing down to deepen it, which was exactly what happened. 

John removed his finger, but immediately replaced it with the other one, this time pushing in much deeper, and then pulling it back out, making Paul whine again. John could tell he was getting more and more impatient each minute, but decided to continue this for just a little bit longer. 

John sucked at his clean thumb before doing the same with it- gently tracing it over Paul’s hole in a way that had him pushing down his hips for more. The feeling was too good and too light to be enough for Paul. He whined as John’s wet thumb swept up his hole once at a time, him tightening it every time it passed, hoping for more but never receiving any. Finally, Paul began to have enough. 

“Johhn!” Paul whined, squirming his body all over the place in impatience where, for a moment, John could barely touch him. “Just- Come on… W-why are ya doin-”   
  
“Aright, shh. Okay, okay,” John calmed, finally giving in. “Pass me the lube,” he said decidedly, and Paul quickly opened the bedside table beside him and took out the lube as John asked. John spread some on his fingers to make sure they were wet again before starting to push one into Paul. 

Knowing Paul didn’t need much time now to adjust, he immediately started moving his finger in and out, letting Paul finally relax. A moment later, he added a second and did the same thing. This time, he curled his fingers against Paul’s prostate, making him shake and moan. 

  
“Ah, John! Th-that’s it,” Paul moaned at the pleasure that shocked through his body. John grinned at him, but Paul was too distracted to notice. John’s fingers kept sliding in and out, before curling once again, and making Paul moan, before he kept his steady thrusting. “K-keep doin’ that, J-John,” Paul begged, needing more stimulation on his prostate. He knew John knew what he was doing. He had done it plenty of times before, and even once to him without a struggle. So why John was taking his time now, he wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t keep his patience for much longer.

“Like this, luv?” John asked, curly his fingers again, but not any more after that. Paul moaned again. 

  
“You know how, yer just teasin’ me!” Paul accused in a whiny voice. John just chuckled at him mischievously as he kept sliding his fingers. “J-John!” Paul almost yelled, sounding desperate enough to tear up. John chuckled again, but obliged this time. 

  
“Okay, okay,” he said. He added a third finger in, making Paul moan at the stretch, before he began curling his fingers more, leaving only one or two thrusts in between. A moment later, he began speeding up and doing it more frequently, making Paul start to pant. When it looked like Paul was getting closer, he pulled his fingers back, making Paul whine, before sliding in and curling them at once, making him moan loudly. It was slower than before, but John kept the rhythm a moment before speaking up. 

“So… listen Paul. I was kinda thinkin’ about that talk with yer dad we were talkin’ about,” John brought up casually, all while continuing to work his fingers. Paul almost ignored him from the intensity of the feeling, eyes closed in pleasure, until finally releasing a breath. 

“Can we… not talk about me dad right now?” Paul asked, hips rocking with John’s fingers, that were moving too slow to go unnoticed. 

“Hmm… I dunno Paul. Seems like ya never really wanna talk about it,” John said, and Paul glared at him before he huffed in frustration. When he didn’t answer, John pulled out his fingers and instead only used one to slide in and out of the lad easily, not bothering to curl or twist it like he’d done before. Paul groaned at the loss, hips desperately chasing the missing feeling.

“John!” Paul whined in dissatisfaction. He definitely felt his finger moving in there, but it certainly wasn’t enough- not being more than a gentle slide in and out of him. 

“Hmm?” John asked casually, resting his chin on his free hand. Paul grunted at him, eyebrows starting to furrow in frustration. 

"Look, could we just talk about this later?" Paul asked, beginning to sound irritated. 

"Hmm… no," John blurted after pretending to think about it, and cruelly pulling his last finger out. Paul groaned at the loss again, before composing himself and sitting up on his elbows. 

"John, just please!" Paul said, tugging at John's hair desperately. He was desperate for any type of friction right now. He was already close and John had been teasing him so much already. "I know what yer doin'!" 

"So?" John asked, stroking Paul's thighs and grinning up at him. Paul felt his face heat up and tried to thrust up into John's face while gripping his hair, but in the long run, John had the upper hand, and moved his face away. 

"Ugh- John! Would you just-... Please, okay?" Paul asked, his voice gentler at the last in an attempt to actually ask, hoping that would do the trick. 

"Hm… I dunno, Paulie. Ya haven’t really been a good listener have ya?” John teased. 

“Ugh! Just, Please!” 

“What is it? What do ya want, luv,” John asked, taking the lad’s cock in his hand and slowly pulling at it at a pace that was too cruel for how close Paul was. Paul groaned at the mixed sensations in his cock, his back curving up off of the mattress. 

“P-put it back in… Please,” Paul said softly, leaning into the rather fitting submissive role as his cheeks got pink. John smirked at him, but showed a bit of mercy and only made him wait a short moment longer before doing as Paul asked. He added his fingers back in, one at a time with a moment of thrusting in between, before he was back to magic number three. 

Paul was moaning and squirming desperately before him, and when John stilled his movements, the younger lad groaned in irritation once again, making John hum a small laugh at him, which was really all too cruel to go unnoticed, and Paul cursed the effect it had on him. 

“J-John-” Paul started, and John already knew what he needed. Obliging the incomplete plea, John twisted his fingers against Paul’s prostate, making him moan and shake. When John didn’t continue again, Paul looked at him, aching eyes staring down at him. 

He really did feel horrible about it, teasing Paul so much. Sure, a little bit of teasing was always funny, and pretty hot. But seeing him like this felt awful. He wanted to keep going. He wanted to make Paul feel good, and then make him come. He hoped Paul would agree eventually so that he could continue, but for a moment, John decided to indulge him. 

He began thrusting his fingers again and picked up the pace, this time curling them with every thrust, getting Paul to moan beautifully for him. A short moment later, he held Paul’s hard dick with his free hand and slowly began stroking it, careful not to give him too much in fear that he’ll come too soon. Paul moaned and shook at the feeling that was, although slight, bringing him closer to the edge. 

Paul said nothing more and kept moaning as John continued. The feeling was terribly arousing. After being teased so much, and then finally receiving the friction he longed for. Not to mention the attention on his dick. Despite how soft it was, by now it was enough to pull him over the edge, which Paul felt nearing him quicker and quicker without his control. 

“J-John, I- I’m getting close. Please,” Paul begged. 

“Oh?” John asked, acting as if the words didn’t concern him. Paul wondered if John thought he only wanted to come. Cheeks heating up, Paul spoke up again. 

“I… I want you ta fuck me,” he admitted, voice whiny and sobby, as if he was on the verge of tears- the intense teasing along with his practically humiliating desperation leaving Paul helpless with what to do. John’s eyes darkened at the confession and he felt a hot sensation go from his belly to his cock, but composed himself. 

“And I don’t suppose you’d fancy that chat with yer dad now, huh?” 

“No!” Paul blurted, too frustrated to think. John hummed at him but stilled his movements, and Paul whined again.

“I… O-okay,” Paul finally said, and John looked up at him in interest. Paul watched him silently, when he suddenly trembled at the unannounced curl of his fingers, gasp falling on his lips. 

“You’ll talk to ‘im?”   
  
“Y-yes,” Paul said, voice cracking. 

  
“Promise?” 

“Promise,” Paul said, weak as ever. John leaned up to kiss him, holding his lips there for a moment, which they both seemed to need right now, before pulling off. John looked into his eyes. 

“‘M gonna fuck you now,” he said, hint of tenderness there, which he was ready to give Paul from the start, him forcing himself to postpone it. Paul let out a weak chuckle in gratitude, as if he couldn't believe the news and it was too good to be true because he was so fucking ready for this- he needed it. 

John pulled out his fingers and lubed up his cock, which was fully hard after the  _ long _ show he put on, and prepared it at Paul's entrance, before slowly pushing in. He let Paul adjust, which only took a moment with how ready he already was. A moment later, John began slowly thrusting in and out of the lad, before starting to speed up. 

Immediately, John began searching for the man's prostate, finally ready to give Paul whatever he needed after making him wait so long. Paul moaned and squirmed with John at the movement until an especially loud moan escaped his lips and he gripped the skin on the back of John's body, indicating to John that he found that spot. 

John kissed the moan off of his lips before continuing to thrust at full speed and roughly. He'd made Paul wait long enough and was ready to give him as much as he could. Besides, Paul really could be mesmerising like this. Especially when John kept nailing his prostate roughly. The lad really had a weak spot for that, especially now that he had access to the feeling with John in the picture, instead of any weak attempt to use his own hand. 

Only shortly after John continued hitting Paul's prostate, Paul became needy and desperate for him, moaning loudly with each thrust. Christ Paul looked hot like that. And he definitely deserved that release. 

John grabbed his dick without warning, and rather quickly, considering he had only been fucking him for so short. Paul wailed as his hips rutted up. 

"J-John," Paul moaned weakly, perhaps signaling a warning. John pressed his lips to Paul's, his breath tickling against his. 

"Come for me, baby," John said, knowing Paul was close. Paul moaned loudly, not yet thinking about coming, but definitely realizing he needed to do so now, especially with John giving him so much all at once. Surely John himself wasn't close yet, and Paul was willing to hold himself off, but nail his prostate and stroke his cock and he's helpless, his orgasm speeding closer than he could keep up with. He just wished John would focus on his own pleasure as well so he could come too, but for him to catch up, the older man would have to release Paul's cock to hold him off. Noticing his dissonance, John spoke up. 

"C'mone baby. You've been waitin' so long. Such a good boy for me," John praised, and Paul was gone for. The sensation was too much, and the approval and wonderful dirty talk was a side of John Paul absolutely fell for and which he wished to see more of. 

Paul screamed as ropes of cum shot from his dick, his ass tightening over John's cock as his orgasm took over. John himself groaned loudly at the sensation in his own cock, but it wasn't quite enough to let him come. He fucked Paul through his orgasm, before challengingly pulling out, not wanting it to get uncomfortable for the lad. Paul dropped loosely on the bed, breathing hard, eyes closed, and body heavy in relaxation. 

John pecked Paul's lips, which he barely had time to register, before grabbing his own prick in his hand, moaning as he started pumping himself. Paul's eyes opened in response and he moaned at the sight of John blissed out and chasing for release. 

"Mm… J-John," Paul moaned, wishing to do something to help, but making no actual attempt to move, his body rejecting any desired effort. John's mouth fell open as he watched Paul, weak as ever, helplessly try to encourage him, but being all too wrecked to do anything. It was sinful. 

John watched him stare at his hand working his cock, mesmerised by the sight of John pleasing himself, and finally spilled himself in his hand, moan falling from his lips. 

"Fuck, John," Paul whispered at the sight as he watched John ride out his pleasure. When he finally finished, he let himself fall forward, holding himself up on his hands as he pecked Paul's lips sloppily, and then fell beside him, his body pressed against Paul's. John kissed the crook of Paul's neck where his face rested, which was still sweaty and warm, releasing the scent of Paul's flesh, mixed with his wonderfully strong sweat. 

Paul turned to face John's body, his arms tiredly falling on John's stomach, John did the same, putting them in a loose embrace as they caught their breaths. 

A few moments later, they're bodies regained the ability to move, stretching and repositioning as they yawned. They opened their eyes and looked at each other, both looking satisfied. John grinned at him before smacking his lips against Paul's. When he pulled off he stared into his more awoken eyes.

“So... about the talk”   
  
Paul looked at John. He was ready to roll his eyes, but then he saw the warmth in John’s, only now realizing how much care they held. And for the first time, he considered why it was that John was so persistent about this. It finally occurred to him that John understood him. He had been through all this before and knew the struggle behind it. He wanted the same relief for Paul that he himself experienced after all the ongoing guilt and doubt. Paul sighed and smiled at him. 

“I’ll really try this time,” he said genuinely. John smiled back at him, and it shone warmth.

“Y’know… I wouldn’t be pushin’ ya if I wasn’t sure you were ready.”   
  
“I know,” Paul said genuinely, placing a hand on John’s knee which was bent and resting along his waist. 

  
“S’just… ya can only endure so much of a secret before ya snap. An’ I don’t want that ta be a bad experience for ya,” John said. “I know it can get real dark if that happens.” Paul kissed his lips gratefully as he listened to the words coming from John’s mouth, and felt comforted inside. Even more so. What thought would normally make him anxious or distant, instead created an easiness for him. He wished he would always feel this way, but he supposed he needed a hint of John to bring that out in him. 

"You're right. I know it," he finally admitted, and John smiled at him sweetly. It was nice to hear Paul say that and actually mean it. He felt terrible for the lad. No one should go through what he's going through. It's an awful burden to have. Especially when it involves someone he loves and needs, like a parent. John loved him so much, this was too unfair for Paul to continue like this, and he was going to make sure that Paul got through everything okay. 

"Good," John said decidedly. "And maybe after… “ he continued, sitting up on his elbows to be eye level with Paul. I can do somethin' for you ta fuck  _ me _ ," John suddenly said, pulling Paul away from his thoughts to see John with a teasing, yet hopeful, look on his face. 

He looked at John with a frown. Paul never imagined someone wanting to be fucked as much as wanting to be the one doing the fucking. He always thought any sane person would jump at any chance to fuck someone. But then again, he hadn't had much experience with guys. Only what was in his head. And here John was, looking back at him with a grin, hint of shyness there, but mostly a glint of excitement in his eyes. 

"You want that?" Paul asked, shocked, but without any judgement. 

"Mhmm…" John confirmed, grin remaining on his face as he revealed something that was a complete shock to Paul. Paul looked into space as he let the thought sink in, before a blush crept on his cheeks, and he tried to brush it off suddenly, which John must’ve noticed, if his chuckle was anything to go by. 

Just the thought of fucking John as he lay there and moaned for him. Surely his moan would be different when  _ he'd _ be the one getting fucked, wouldn't it? Paul's own did. But he did like it plenty after all…  _ But _ , John  _ did _ say he'd want that, so perhaps he'd like it just as much. Or already does, considering he's bottomed before. And topped, for that matter.

Paul never has. He knows he ought to be careful, more than with the birds, but he's never actually done it, or felt what it'd be like to fuck his cock into someone's ass. He'd heard it was much tighter, which would be more pleasurable. He'd invisioned himself fucking into a tight ass and imagined what it'd feel like. Surprisingly enough, his cock began to tingle in interest. And when his eyes followed up the body, he saw John's face in his head, and blushed harder, finally pushing the thoughts away. 

When Paul looked up again, he saw John staring at him, eyebrows raised, and knowing grin plastered on his face. Paul looked away and squirmed his body. John laughed at him again before grabbing his waist and kissing his shyness away. 

"That is," John mumbled against Paul's lips. "Only if ya want to, of course," he whispered, giving the younger lad chills. Paul had never done it before, after all, but  _ yes _ . He wanted to, alright. Paul just nodded at him when they locked eyes, being too at a loss for words. John understood however, and let his own thoughts swell, anticipating when the time would come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block is such a serious thing! :/// (I really am trying to get these out faster!!!)
> 
> We're gettin' close mates!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do they call it, calm before the storm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys noticed this chapter better than usual, it’s all thanks to the wonderful Sophia for betaing this! So check out her tmublr!

Today was the day. Paul said it was. He saw Paul a few days ago, and they talked about  _ everything _ that was going to happen today, because this is the day that Paul is free after his morning classes, in case it goes traumatically bad, and Paul needs to run away from home and spend a few nights at John’s house.    
  
Today after school, Paul will go home, talk to his dad, come out when he feels ready, and then come straight to John’s to tell him how it goes… or cry on his shoulder…

Christ, the latter hurt John to think about. Especially knowing that that was a huge possibility, with the way Paul’s father is. He hoped that no matter what, Paul would be okay. Why wouldn’t he? There’s no reason for someone to feel hurt over who they love, and it was his prick father’s fault he would feel any worse about himself after… Paul just needed to be reminded that. That there was nothing wrong with him. That this was completely okay. And that he was loved…

A lot… 

_ So much _ … And he will. John will make sure he knows. Like crazy! It made him smile to think of saying sweet nothings to Paul, all day and all night until he was better. And happy. And smiling like mad. John himself smiled at the thought. He shouldn’t be so worried. He knew Paul could do it. And he was sure as hell nothing would stop him from showing Paul how much he loved him. Nothing… 

~~~

Paul anxiously sat in class as he waited for it to end. The anticipation was so strong, he just needed to get this over with already. Although he was incredibly nervous, there was still a bit of excitement in doing it…

‘ _ And maybe after that, I’ll do somethin’ for you ta fuck me!’ _ John had said, glint in his eyes shining and lips grinning widely on his face. 

‘ _ You want that?’’ _

_ “Mhmm…’ _

Paul cleared his head as he noticed it starting to get carried away. ‘ _ Don’t go jumping ahead of things, Paul _ ,’ he told himself. He was still in class for chrissake! But not for long… Any minute now he’d go home and… and he was going to do it! He let out a shaky breath, which became habitual anytime he thought of what was to come. But it was alright. John told him to call him in case of anything, and he knew to do so if he needed it. But for now, he just needed to get home.

  
  


As Paul walked towards his house after school, he took a deep breath to calm himself. This was it. John pep-talked him like crazy the other night, and today, he was going to come out; just like he and John talked about. His hands were clammy and his heart rate was terribly quick, but he felt courageous nevertheless. Who knew? Maybe he'd feel like this right when he'd walk in and just get it over with. That would be really grand!

He walked towards the front door before opening it, and this was it. He was going to do it today. Yes. Yes. He was! Here goes nothing. 

He walked in and was met with an unnerving silence. He knew his dad was home today so he should be here somewhere. 

"Dad! Ya here?" he called out. There was no response at first, but he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to the base of the staircase a minute later. ' _ Ok. This was it', _ Paul thought as he shook his hands from nerves. He was so mentally ready to do this at the moment, when suddenly, his father's face appeared through the hall, and Paul froze. 

"What is it, Paul?" His father asked, walking towards him. He was at a loss for words, though, and even the color on his face paled. He wasn't sure what he was doing, and for a moment, doubt flooded his mind. Then he remembered John's words. 

_ 'Just do it Macca! Even if ya feel the nerves gettin' to ya, just rip it off like a bandage. Get it over with. It'll be over before ya know it',  _ John had told him encouragingly.  _ 'Just rip it off like a bandage, _ ' he told himself. 

"I er… I've got somethin' ta tell you," he said, sounding nearly like a text-to-speech computer program as he forced the words out. Jim waited for Paul to go on. 

"Well, what is it?" he asked a beat after no other word nor sound came from Paul. 

_ Rip it off like a bandage… Rip it off like a bandage... Rip it… Rip… _

"I, er… erm…" Paul tried, but the words wouldn't come. Instead, he panicked, feeling like a cornered animal. Trapped, like he got himself into something that he couldn't get out of, and he  _ hated _ that feeling, hated that spiky feeling of vulnerability, and now he was stuck and didn't know what to do. His breathing picked up and he felt as if he no longer had control over his body. He needed to run away. His mind was already doing it, but for his body to follow, he needed his words to help, and they weren’t on his side right now.

"Are you alright, Paul?" His father asked, frown on his face. 

"I… I… yeah, of course. I just… gotta go ta John's. I mean- that's what I meant ta tell ya. I'd like ta take yer keys and go ta John's," he stammered. Jim frowned at him only deeper, confused at Paul's odd behaviour. Stuck. He was stuck. Suffocating and stuck. ‘ _ Get me out!’  _ he vehemently prayed to himself. 

"All...right," he drawled, confusion evident in his tone, relieving Paul as he started walking out.

"I… aright b-bye. I'll see ya later. Bye," he hurried to say, nearly babbling in his haste. He grabbed the keys from the key rack and with that, he was out the door and sprinting to the car to drive to John's. 

He arrived quickly and stormed inside without a warning of any kind. He pushed through the door and frantically stared into the empty living room, throat constricting in anxiousness the longer he searched, until finally, John appeared through the hallway. Paul's heart swelled in relief. 

"Hey. Ye’re here so soon. Did ya tell him?" John asked excitedly as he approached the lad. Paul didn't answer and instead stared into his eyes, pleadingly almost. As if he was asking for help. He looked like he was on the verge of tears and John frowned at him, finally suspecting that it might've gone badly. "What's wrong?" He asked, more concern in his voice. Instead of answering, however, Paul wrapped his arms around the man, desperately holding him close. John hugged him back as Paul let out a shaky breath. 

"Hey, hey. Shh," John hushed into his ear soothingly. Paul received a hint of John’s scent where his nose met his skin, right at the crook of his neck. He noticed the scent helping him and bringing a sort of serenity to him. 

He buried his nose deeper there and inhaled John's scent. John stayed still and let him take his time. After a moment, Paul began to calm down. When John heard him take a deep, grounding breath, he spoke again. 

"What's wrong, huh? Tell me what happened," John said gently. Paul knew how it seemed for him. John thought Paul went through with it, his father went mad, and scared Paul off, sending him into John's arms. But he couldn't even get  _ that _ far… It was, honestly, a bit embarrassing. John was expecting some sort of accomplishment, but instead, all he got was Paul crying over his feelings. Over something he didn't even have the courage to face!

"I…" he started. Then he stopped and tried to breath again, having difficulty spilling the words. "I couldn't do it," he finally said, words barely audible against John's ear. John frowned before looking at him as he pulled off, arms still holding Paul’s waist in comfort. Paul met his eyes and John could see they were a little wet and puffy. John smiled at him and kissed the very top of his cheek, right where there was a wet spot from his tears. 

"That's okay," John said soothingly, Paul smiled at him, relieved, and overall grateful, that John understood. He wondered what he would do without John. He felt happy when he was around him. He… he lo- 

"You wanna tell me what happened?" John asked, making sure Paul knew he had the choice whether to answer or not. Paul released his embrace on John, sniffling a little as he tried to breath. 

"I… I tried ta do it, John. I was so ready. I kept telling meself in my head ta just do it, over an' over again. But when I saw him I just… I just got scared. Like I needed to escape the situation. Instead of goin’ through with it, y'know," Paul said, looking down. John watched him with sympathetic eyes before he was speaking again. "Even though that's what I shoulda done!" Paul added, more aggressively this time, as if he was scolding himself for failing. John realized and hugged him again. 

"Hey, shh… it's okay… it's okay," he said. He kissed Paul's cheek before catching his eyes again. "I'm sorry I pushed ya so much… but I know ya can do this, Macca," he said, and Paul smiled at him, which John was glad to see. "I know ya can… and no matter what, I'll be here for ya," John said, and he needed, so badly- more than anything else in the world- to tell him more. To make sure Paul knew.  _ Really _ knew. He had to tell him now. What better time than this, when Paul needed him more than ever. 

"Look, Paul," he said, squeezing Paul's hand. Paul looked into his eyes. "I…” Here it goes… “I love you, Paul." Paul's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "I love you so damn much," John laughed at his own sappiness. "You have no idea. It feels so good to finally say. And I'm really gonna be here for ya, okay? I love ya," John said with a wide smile, finally noticing Paul's eyes again. 

He expected to be met with a smile matching his own, but frowned when he saw Paul staring at him, eyes wide like a deer in headlights, and face getting pale. 

"Paul?" John asked, but received no response. The lad was only staring at him. "W-what is it, Paul," John asked, beginning to worry. 

"Y-you… why?" Paul asked, voice soft, and overall confused. John frowned again. 

"What? What do ya mean, 'why' Macca?" John asked, trying as hard as possible to be soft and sweet, but desperate for an answer anyways. 

"I… I mean… how could ya. I mean…" Paul started, and John could hear the panic in his voice as his breathing began to quicken. "You can't," he said. 

"Why can't I, Macca?" John asked, pushing a little as he began to fear the worst. Paul's head was spinning. John couldn't love him. Could he? He certainly couldn't love John though! He was perfectly fine before he met him. Didn't have a care in the world, didn't have to face anything, but now John was in his life and pushing him past every gate and he was getting closer and closer and…

He needed to stop. 

"I can't do this," Paul said, eyes beginning to tear up again. John's heart twinged at the words and now his own head began twisting. No… this doesn't mean… he can't mean… "I… I'm sorry, John. I can't do this." 

_ No. _

"Paul-" John tried, voice soft and cracking as his own eyes began to burn, but Paul was already backing away from him, as if John was something dangerous, bringing him harm. Something that Paul needed to be away from. 

"I'm sorry," Paul said, trying to sound gentle, because  _ christ, _ he didn’t want to hurt John, but still, he was trying to leave. He had to leave. John grabbed him hard on the arm, forcing him to stay. 

"What is it, Macca? What can't ya do?" He pushed, just like he always did and Paul needed to escape. John held on and forced his words to be clear, desperately, as he spoke. "No! Paul, please! I know ye’re scared but don‘t-" Paul tried to free an arm, which John grabbed again. "Please, look at me. Please!" Paul looked, but his heart was still racing and his mind was still spinning. 

"Don't be scared, luv. It'll be okay, I know you can do this," John said, but he was just as frantic as Paul was now. Paul would’ve shaken his head 'no' had it not been for his sudden inability to move. John saw how non-responsive he was. "Paul, look. Look at me." Paul did, but it was on autopilot. "All those times. Everything we did together, it wasn't scary was it? No. It was lovely. You know it was. Please. Think of those times. Don't those mean anything to you, luv?" John asked, hoping to let Paul relive the memories. 

However, Paul was still trapped, and he couldn't think until he escaped. And just like his autopilot stare into John's eyes, it just fell from his lips dryly, on instant, and on impulse: "No." And Paul was running off, out of John's grasp and out of the house, because John's arms suddenly weakened upon hearing the painful word— tears falling and heart sinking, he let Paul run off, leaving himself broken and alone on the other side of the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.
> 
> Sorry John.
> 
> Sorry...
> 
> So, if anyone noticed, this is chapter 13 out of 16. Yes, 16! That's right. The rest of the fic has been decided and will come before we know it! Yay!!  
> (Sorry John :(.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry John...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER HUGE THANKS to Sophia for not only betaing this a SHIT TON, but also giving me all the advice and help in the world on this one. I've been having a lot of trouble on these few chapters and really wouldn't have been able to do it without her help, so check out her tmublr y'all!!! <33

It had been a few days since Paul had last seen John. He couldn’t bring himself to see him anymore. Or think of him, for that matter. He hadn’t spoken to him on the phone, or even responded to his texts. Every time he received a text or call from the lad, what used to feel like a pleasant or exciting feeling, instead became a sudden rush of anxiety twisting in his gut, and he’d quickly push any consideration away. 

It didn’t matter anymore. All these feelings and limits John pushed him to were spiraling out of control. And that was the last thing he needed right now. What he needed was to have control. He didn’t need John.

There was no point anyhow; this was over now, and he didn’t want to see him anymore. He was still a bit shaken up about everything. What took place in the previous days were a pretty traumatic experience for Paul, and he was still recovering from everything. But he was glad it was over now. And it was  _ all _ over… 

He wondered if that thought should trouble him… 

No. This was for the best. John was only a distraction. Sure they had a good time together and all, but that’s done now. It was nice while it lasted, but their fling came to an end. They weren’t even that serious, after all, so it shouldn’t be that big a deal. Now it was time to push all those memories and thoughts to the deepest, most obscure parts of his mind and focus on himself; especially on his recovery from the other night. His phase with John was over now. 

  
Although he ended up not coming out to his father, that night took a bit of a toll on him. Thinking about it made Paul start freaking out, so he did everything to keep his mind from dwelling on it. He’d been struggling with this almost all his life, and he didn’t want to ruin everything now. The other night was a close call, but truthfully, he was relieved he didn’t go through with it. Just thinking of what could’ve happened if he did made him sick. And thinking about John… 

No. That didn’t matter anymore. He and John were over and he could go back to his normal life. Without any pushing. Or anxiety, or worry, or any of that crap! He was fine like this. Better, in fact. All he wanted was to go back to normal. For everything to go back to what it used to be. Back to his simple reality. That’s what he needed now. He was perfectly fine without John. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


John waited at the other end of the line as he heard it ring, hands shaking in anticipation once again, just like every miserable attempt that came before this. He prayed that he’d get an answer this time; however, after a minute of ringing, the line got disconnected. Again.

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself as more tears flooded his eyes. He opened up his messages with Paul and read them over.

_ 3 days ago: _

_ John: Paul _

_ John: can we talk _

_ 2 days ago: _

_ John: Paul? _

_ John: Can you please answer, I just wanna talk _

_ John: I know this is hard for you but it’ll only take a sec, I promise _

_ 1 day ago: _

_ John: Please stop ignoring me Paulie. I just wanna talk. One phone call and I’ll fuck off, I promise.  _

“John! Will you take the trash out? I’m going to the grocery shop,” John heard his aunt Mimi say from the other room. He ignored her as he kept staring at his phone, his eyesight blurry from the tears flooding it. “John?” Mimi called again. No answer. Finally she approached his bedroom and opened the door. 

  
“John, I was speaking to you. Why aren’t you answering?” she asked sternly. Her innate concern for her nephew nearly overwhelmed her when she saw John’s knees pressed to his chest and his tearful face buried in them. He rubbed a hand through his eye to settle the tears, but they kept coming. His aunt froze at the pitiful posture he was in. He looked absolutely disheveled. 

“What is it? What’s happened now?” Mimi asked demandingly. John knew she needed an answer, but he wasn’t prepared to give one yet. All his life, she warned him about falling for people because she knew he could love so hard-- give himself so fully to the person. And now he was going to sit here, head on her lap like all the times he’d been hurt before, and beg for forgiveness because he should have listened to her, bloody hell! 

John shook his head at her, but she came and sat beside him anyways. “John, you tell me what’s wrong,” she ordered. He took a deep breath as tears rolled down his cheek, hoping to sound as composed as he possibly could while he spoke. 

“I-it’s P-Paul,” he said, voice shaking despite his best efforts to calm its quivering. She sighed at him, knowing already that once again, he’d gotten himself hurt-. Just when John was about to speak again, another sob fell from him. “I’ve fucked it!” he choked out, face buried in his arms, elbows resting on his knees. “I-I scared ‘im off,” he added, voice still tremoring. She put an arm over his shoulder and kissed his head.    
  
“What happened, John? What did you do?” she asked, voice softer now. John continued crying for a moment, any memory of Paul hurting too monumentally to even think about, before he calmed down. He raised his head from where it was hiding in his arms. 

“I told him that I loved ‘im,” he whispered, a tear trickling down his cheek. “But I shouldn’t ‘ave done it, Mimi,” he added louder, beginning to cry again. “‘M sorry, Mimi. I should’ve listened to ya! I didn’t know he would’ve run off like that,” he added, burying his face back in his arms as tears erupted once again. His aunt sighed sympathetically and tried to pull him closer. “I wish I hadn’t,” John added, voice drowned in regret. “Then this never woula happened,” John cried. 

  
  


“Oh, John. Keeping it to yourself wouldn’t make it any less true. You  _ know _ that,” she said calmly, because she knew it to be true. Although not her favourite trait of his, she knew her nephew was always bold and blunt for a reason. 

“Yeah but then I wouldn’t of lost ‘im. He’d still be here,” John sobbed. 

“John. People need to make choices based on the truth they’re given. Not lies. You saw his reaction, now so be it. This is what he chose. If this is how he feels, there is nothing you can do,” Mimi said sagely yet as gently as possible, knowing that although true, the words still hurt. Finally, John lifted his head and rested it against his aunt's shoulder as he sniffled, calming his tears. 

“I just…” John started, voice still cracking, although it was softer now; less fraught with nerves. “Thought he would’ve felt the same,” he said, before looking down and playing with his cuticles . Mimi stared at him with an empathetic frown, her own heart twinging at his pain. She knew John offered love so ardently that it was often too much to keep up with. But he didn’t deserve to go through this pain because of it. She hugged him tightly and nuzzled her nephew’s unkempt locks, before sitting with him. Even if they sat with nothing but silence between them, she’d still be with him as long as he needed. 

A few moments later, John lifted his head and looked over to her, revealing his face to her only now. She ached at how persistently his tears poured. 

“I’m okay,” he said, his voice the steadiest it’s been since she had entered the room. “Promise,” he added. Mimi smiled kindly at him before rubbing his back and kissing his head once more, making his lips curve up the smallest amount, before getting up to leave. If he promises, she supposed, grinning. That was his favorite word, she knew. So it meant a thing or two when he said it. 

“If you need anything,” she added at the door, “don’t you go staying quiet about it,” she demanded with an air of exaggerated mock-authoritarianism, as she always would, pulling a light chuckle from the lad.

“I won’t,” he said, and Mimi turned towards the door. “Thanks, Mimi,” John made sure to add, and with a final smile, Mimi shut his door and walked away. 

John picked his phone back up to see where he left off. He looked at his messages with Paul, which didn’t pertain to glare at him so tauntingly anymore, and clicked on the text bubble where his keyboard popped up. 

_ John: typing… _

_ John:  _

He closed the messages and placed his phone to the side. If it wasn’t meant to be, it wasn’t meant to be. He tried not to tear up again as he realized that this was it. It was over. Paul didn’t want to be with him anymore, and there was nothing he could do. Paul didn’t want to see him. He might as well just let it go. Let Paul go.

He let a shaky breath escape, trying to push some heartache out with it as he tried to get Paul out of his head. Thinking about him would only hurt more. He knew he needed a distraction, however the motivation for anything was poor. He decided to call his mates and force them over here. Getting out of bed seemed dull right now, but at least they could cheer him up a bit. 

  
  
  


~~~

Now that Paul’s life was going back into its place of simplicity, he no longer had any distractions to change that, which his dad loved. He had a considerable amount of freedom now to do other things. And he no longer had to make up excuses for being out all the time and spending his days away from home. His father was much more pleased with him always studying or staying busy with chores, even picking up shifts at work, which Paul started doing as well. 

He just wasn’t very used to staying in all day and he needed to be out and distracted more often. And if he had to settle with something that his dad would approve of instead of himself, then so be it. He’ll spend plenty of time working, which he was completely okay with. As long as he wasn’t left at home all day with nothing to do. Alone with his thoughts of... 

Paul came home from his morning shift at work and threw his work bag on the couch with a sigh. Work was stressful lately. He thought of John for a moment. Normally he’d be coming to him right now… he would hold him… 

For a moment, Paul had the sudden urge to cry, but he pushed the sudden thoughts away and brushed the feeling off. He was better off like this. It was better this way. His thoughts were interrupted by his brother's voice. 

“Finally,” Mike said as he walked into the living room. “Did’ya take me shirt again? S’not in me laundry.” 

“What shirt?” Paul asked carelessly as he kicked his shoes off.

“The grey one with black sleeves. I wanted ta wear it today but-”   
  
“I didn’t touch yer shirt,” Paul interrupted bitingly as he started heading towards the staircase.    
  
“Are ya sure?” Mike asked accusatory. “Cos whenever I lose shit, ye’re always the one who ends up havin’ it and-” 

  
“I didn’t take yer damn shirt!” Paul yelled, shutting Mike up abruptly. Yes, they were brothers and always fought. And yes, they had a notorious and infamous issue of stealing each other's things and/or clothing. But Paul had never seemed so pissed off just by being asked about a missing t-shirt. And it wasn’t the first time. Paul didn't want to talk much at all lately, Mike noticed. Every little thing set the elder brother off like a thunder clap, and it only seemed to worsen every passing day. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, it was actually becoming worrisome, but he wasn’t quite sure how to handle it. All he knew was he couldn’t let this go. Mike and Paul were close, and the younger didn’t want him turning into his father. That would ruin their relationship completely.    
  
Mike let Paul go upstairs without another word. He wondered what he could do to speak with him. Not about this. Just in general. For them to talk like they sometimes would about stuff they shared only with one another; stuff that their father wouldn’t approve of. Mike went upstairs into his own bedroom and stayed there for a while, debating whether he could handle bothering Paul. 

It was almost a whole hour later that Mike left his bedroom and stood in front of Paul’s. He knocked on the door so as to not provoke Paul by barging in.    
  
“What?” Paul asked dryly. Mike opened the door. Paul was laying on his bed with some papers and pens around him, back barely sitting up against a pillow. 

  
“Aye, er… What’re ya up to?” 

“‘M busy,” Paul answered, and by the looks of it, he was doing his homework, which is what he always seemed to be doing lately, Mike noticed. 

  
“Oh. Erm… I found me shirt,” he suddenly said lightly, and held it up in his hand in example. “I must’ve accidentally dropped it in me sock drawer-”   
  
“That’s great, Mike. ‘M busy,” he repeated tersely. Mike frowned at him, not knowing how to handle the situation. He was trying after all, but that didn’t seem to be working. “Why are ya always so cranky lately?” he blurted, and that did it. Paul looked up from his work, met Mike’s eyes with a frown, and stared at him in confusion. 

  
“Wh-what?” He asked, this time a hint of tone in his voice. 

“Ye’re always havin’ a strop lately all of a sudden. What happened?” he asked. Paul took a moment to answer, presumably lost in his own thought, before meeting Mike’s eyes again. 

“I… I’m not,” he tried insisting.    
  
“Yes ya are,” he pushed. Paul was silent again. “Is it Dad?” Mike asked. Paul finally realized Mike was worried about him. It wouldn't be the first time his father screwed things up for them. Paul sighed as he sat up on the bed, pushing his homework aside, and sitting over the edge. 

  
“No it’s… s’not. S’just some… personal stuff. Friend stuff… I- it doesn’t matter really,” Paul answered, and Mike was relieved to get him talking normally again.    
  
“Oh,” was all that came out. Paul glanced at his brother’s distraught form and realized how cruel he was being to him. How many times had he been snapping at him over nothing? How many times had he locked himself in his own room to absorb himself in the world his dad wanted for him, instead of allowing other people in his own?

“Sorry,” he said quietly. Mike offered him a small smile.    
  
“I’ve been talking ta this bird from me classes lately. Ya wanna hear about her?” Mike asked. Paul smiled at him.    
  
“Sure,” Paul said, accepting his brother’s mends. Mike smiled too before shutting the door behind him and sitting by Paul on the bed. They spoke for a while; the talk provided relief to the two brothers. Seeing Paul at ease after his moods was nice, Mike thought, just happy to see his cheery, bright brother back after being lost in a storm cloud. And Paul especially felt absolutely perfect during such times, being able to feel more serene and have the haze of his unsettled emotions be lifted. 

“Well, I’ve been talkin’ to her for months by now, and then suddenly, right in the middle of class, she goes, ‘When are ya gonna ask me out already?’” Mike said, making both of them burst into laughter. “Can ya believe that? Right in front of everyone,” Mike said between laughs and with a bit of disbelief. “I can’t believe how bold she is… “ Mike said, this time getting lost in thought. “She didn’t even care that everyone heard it, too,” he added, and it sent a stream of flashbacks through Paul’s mind. 

  
“Yeah Jo-”  _ shit _ . “I’ve a… I’ve been seein’ someone for a bit too and… She was like that too… A lot,” Paul said with a smile. “We got pretty serious, actually,” he added, but then frowned suddenly. “But er… it’s over now so… it doesn’t matter,” he said, and Mike fell silent, seeing how hurt Paul really was by it. “It’s er… it’s been a bit hard getting over… everything, we had y’know.”

“Is that the ‘friend’ you were talking about?” Mike asked. Paul nodded.    
  
“Yeah er... “ Paul fidgeted with his clothing. “I actually said that because er… the person I was seeing was er… a g-” 

Paul’s bedroom door suddenly flew open to reveal his father standing at the other side of it. He looked displeased, as always, as he stared at them. Paul’s heart pounded at what he almost said and what would’ve happened if he spoke 2 seconds sooner. He cursed himself for not being so careful.    
  
“It’s almost five. Am I to make dinner by myself?” Jim asked. Both lads stood off the bed and left Paul’s bedroom as they headed downstairs with a frown. Paul heard Mike release an exhausted sigh when they were out of reach from their father. At least they had their 20 minutes of freedom… 

They helped their father cook, and only when Jim left the room for a moment, Mike took the opportunity of the moment and stepped closer to Paul. 

  
“What was it you were about to say?” Mike whispered just in case Jim would return. 

  
“Sh! Nothing. I’ll tell you later,” Paul warned. His brother didn’t bring it up again through dinner, sensing Paul’s discretion. They found bland things to discuss that their father could join in on as always, but Mike noticed Paul was quieter now. More than he usually was around their father. There was something important he needed to mention about that relationship to Mike, but that got interrupted and now Paul was uneasy. Mike could tell he was and whatever was bothering him was serious. Was Paul… hurt? Heartbroken perhaps? Mike tried to keep the conversations light, especially if he noticed his father picking on Paul. 

“Mike, please put all the food from these pots into smaller containers and fit them in the fridge. It’s been out for long enough as is,” Jim said once they finished eating. Mike nodded his head without a word and did as he was asked. 

  
“Paul, clean these dishes so they don’t pile up tomorrow. There’s some stuff for work I need to take care of tonight,” Jim then said to Paul, however there was no answer. Mike looked at Paul with a sympathetic frown, worry etched on his eyebrows, and saw Paul sitting and staring at nothing with a concerned look of his own. “Paul!” Jim said louder, getting impatient. Paul jumped at the call and looked at his father. 

“What?” He asked softly.    
  
“Get these dishes done, for god's sake. They’re not going to do themselves.” Paul looked at the pile of dirty dishes on the table. It wasn’t that big a deal. He cleaned up after their dinner all the time. But now, it seemed more difficult, and he couldn’t bring himself to move. 

  
“Can I just… do it later… please?” he asked. Mike cringed as Paul spoke, knowing how his father would react. 

“Excuse me? Let me see if I understand correctly. You sleep under my roof, eat the food I provide, join your family for a nice dinner, and can’t muscle through a couple of dishes? You see Mike working without a problem. You know I don’t tolerate laziness, Paul. Now get it done.”   
  
_ But it’s not laziness. I really really can’t right now! _ Paul thought as a tear threatened to leave his eye. He wasn’t sure why he felt this way, but he couldn’t stop it. 

“Dad, I think Paul had a rough day at work, y’know. I can do ‘em tonight. S’no problem,” Mike added, sensing his brother's need for help.

“No,” Jim simply put. “Nonsense,” he added, in a tone to correct himself. “If he was having a bad day, he’d be acting off. Paul is fine,” Jim said, and Paul glared up at him, eyes burning through the stare. 

_ ‘How was yer day?’ _

_ ‘It was fine. How was yers?’ _

_ ‘Hm… fine, but better now tha’ yer here!’  _

Paul remembered the way John treated him, and it made him angry that it was over with now. 

“Are ya just gonna keep talkin’ for me then?” Paul blurted in anger, a tear running down his cheek, hopefully small enough for his father not to notice. 

“Let me explain something to you, Paul. Until you are responsible enough to make these decisions on your own, you will follow my rules. And after that, you can talk for yourself,” Jim said, and Paul’s nostrils flared at how hardly he was breathing, anger flooding his body more and more. “For instance, what will you do when you’re on your own? What will you do when I’m not around to make sure you are watching out for yourself? What about when you have a family of your own, then? You need to learn a sense of responsibility and proper work ethic if you plan on supporting your future family, Paul. It won’t be long until you get married and have children now, and you need to be prepared without me, which I can see you aren’t yet.”

“Oh s’all about work is it? Work hard on this an’ work hard on that? Is that all that matters to ya? What about a sense of freedom? A sense of happiness?”   
  
“Paul,  _ family _ is happiness!  _ Success _ is freedom! You need to work for it. Then you will be free. And when you support a family that loves you,  _ then _ you will be happy. And if you don’t push yourself to work for your family, then you might as well let happiness go, because then there will be no purpose,” Jim added, speaking clearly, and Paul thought about what he said. It made sense in a way. For once… his father's logic seemed reasonable to him. If he wasn’t working for the people he loved then what’s the point.    
  
But was that all there was to it? Work hard, make money, get married, have kids? It didn’t seem very appealing when it was put like that… Is that what Paul wanted? What  _ did _ seem appealing? What  _ is _ something worth fighting for that would give Paul that sense of happiness? Well… the thing that made him most happy was… 

_ Oh _ .

It was…  _ John _ .  _ John  _ made him happy! More than he had ever been! But… but that was over! Christ, what had he done?! Paul stood up from his chair, creating a loud noise at the legs scratched against the floor, and began moving aimlessly through the living room and towards the staircase.    
  
“I…” he tried, but his mind couldn’t think. “I’ll be right back,” he made out, before running up stairs and locking himself in the bathroom. 

He wanted things to go back to normal. And in a way, they did. But a part of him felt empty. Emptier than before he met John. As if… he found something…  _ everything _ . He found everything he was looking for, and lost it. And he needed it back… 

He let his back hit the wall to support his weight as he remembered everything he had with John. Everything he… let go. Tears began to flood his eyes as the memories came, as the feelings came back as… as his friend came back into his mind- no! His soulmate, and everything finally clicked. 

A choked sob escaped his lips as tears began to pour out and his mouth gasped for air when his crying suddenly became intense. Christ, what had he done? His life completely changed ever since he met John! And not in a bad way, as he let himself believe earlier like an idiot! John  _ saved  _ him. He gave him a meaning, a purpose… He made him happy. He  _ loved _ him. As much as he could!

He remembered how happy John would always make him.  _ Always _ . Never letting him be without getting a few laughs out of him. Always making him smile. And grin. Always getting him excited about nonsense. All the fun they had playing together. The way John just understood him! Christ, John  _ completely _ understood him. John lost his mother too! John came out too! John was alone, all the way until he met Paul,  _ just _ like Paul was… all the way until he met John. 

He remembered how good John was to him. He'd do anything for him, and Paul would barely have to ask. He'd always check in on him and make sure he was okay. He was never embarrassed to be seen with him. On the contrary! He'd show him off to people whenever he got the chance. Always wanting to talk about him, show people how much he loved him, the sweet git, Paul thought with a bittersweet smile.    
  
Paul cried harder as he remembered how he missed how soft and affectionate John would be to him. He always hugged him.  _ Always.  _ His kisses were sweet and warm. He’d never let Paul go if he was by his side. Paul remembered the way his arms felt when they’d be holding him so tight. He remembered his  _ scent _ . 

His wonderful scent. He didn't realize how used to it he’d grown, but he needed it. Suddenly, he remembered how much it calmed him down after he nearly had a mental breakdown from almost coming out, and ran to his house to see him. He needed it. It comforted him .The thought of being with John comforted him. Just as it did when he was scared shitless, and helpless, and his head was spinning, before he took off like an idiot! He remembered everything John gave him, every feeling John made him feel. He remembered… John. 

He  _ needed  _ John...

Christ, and he pushed him away. He  _ hurt  _ him. He’d been ignoring him at all costs as if he was nobody- meant nothing to him. And John kept trying and trying and  _ trying _ . Until he finally gave up! What had he done? He… he told John he meant  _ nothing _ to him! How could he say those words to him? How could he leave while letting John believe that? How could he hurt the man he needed so much? And how, most importantly, how, on earth, could he have possibly  _ not  _ known… that he  _ loved John! _

Paul cursed himself for letting this happen. He did this to himself. And to John! He needed John more than anything and he pushed him away. He let his damn emotions take over him and ruin the one thing that made him complete. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he realized how much he hated himself for this. And now what? What could he do now? How was he gonna go on? Just forget John like he’s been trying and grieve over their relationship? Try to get John back even though it was a fat chance and he didn’t even deserve the lad? 

How would he even approach the matter? He wasn’t completely sure what to expect, but he’d… he’d have to try wouldn’t he? He can’t let John go without knowing he didn’t give him his heart first. If he’d get rejected by John, it would hurt, but so be it. He deserved the pain anyways. Especially after giving it to John like the selfish asshole he is! And if that was the case, he’d accept heartache and be in misery. But if not, he’d show John how much he means to him-- give him everything he could possibly imagine. He’d love him infinitely and make him as happy as he could be, just like John had done to him. 

Except he was stupid enough to let him go. How could he make up for it now? John would never believe him. What? Was he supposed to just be okay with everything Paul had done and get over it! The man was probably hurting because of him. Paul had to do something to show him. Do something to make him feel loved. Something that would really show it to him. And once he’d do that, then he’d be willing to beg for forgiveness and put everything else in John’s hands. But there was something he needed to do first. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two. Chapters. Left.....
> 
> EXCITE!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much to Sophia for going through all my writer's blocks with me and just giving me all the help I needed. Again, if this chapter is good, it is all thanks to her, so check out her tumblr!!

Paul took a deep breath. This was it, he thought as he stood in front of John’s bedroom door. He had come only shortly after his little… breakdown in the bathroom at home, which was just two days ago. But now he needed to see John. He was relieved to find Mimi wasn’t home when he walked inside the house. Hopefully, John was, in fact, inside of his bedroom, which he likely was, considering the front door was unlocked and Paul didn’t see him anywhere else in the house. Another sigh. Okay… please…. _Please_ forgive me… Here he goes.

Paul knocked on the door before opening it. John was lying down in the middle of his bed with a book in his hand, starting to sit up in response to the knock. John froze as his eyes met Paul, staring at him widely and in disbelief, until they finally started shifting in realization. 

His eyebrows furrowed and eyes were glaring. His expression became cold and unwelcoming, so unlike how Paul was used to seeing him. It put him on edge. He had never seen John like this before. He wanted John to look at him happily like he always did-- to look up at him with warm eyes, a large, charming smile, and his arms open wide to pull him into a tight hug. That wasn't the case now, however. Paul pushed him away, brought this upon himself, and now he had to fix it on his own, because he wasn’t sure if he’d even be lucky enough for John to listen. 

"Hi," Paul said, after John remained silent. 

“What do you want?” John asked plainly. _‘Christ._ _Don’t talk like that, Johnny_ ,’ Paul pleaded in his head. 

“Can we talk? Please?” Paul asked. When John only stared at him, he moved towards him before sitting down next to him on the bed. He remained silent for a moment, hoping John would start, but, it was his turn, after all, not John’s. "I kinda don't know where ta start,” he finally said. 

“Maybe you should just leave then,” John said, almost completely casually. Paul looked up at him with hurting eyes. The fact that John was this ready to make Paul leave, not even hearing him out yet, hurt Paul in a way that he tried to prepare for but had difficulty facing. 

"No I… I don' wanna leave," he said, voice weak. He took a deep breath. "John 'm sorry." John scoffed at him quietly but didn’t meet his eyes, once again, throwing Paul off guard with a sudden twinge in his heart. Every cold response he received from John, brought him closer to letting out tears. 

"Look John, I… I'm so sorry. I can't… I can't do this without you," he said desperately. John looked up in interest, only now starting to feel bad for Paul.

"Can't do what?" he asked, thankfully speaking. But Paul didn’t need to tell him what. He needed to tell him what an ass he’d been and how badly he needs John’s forgiveness and for them to go back to the way they were. 

"'M sorry John. I shoulda never taken off like that. Please forgive me," Paul said, tears beginning to fall. “I didn’t mean those things that I said.”  
  


“You expect me to just get over everything that's happened? Fuckin’ hell, Paul! Do ya know how much that hurt? Ya bloody broke me! Nothin’ has ever made me nearly as happy as you did and then that was it. Gone. Jus’ like that!” John said, arms falling on his lap as he gestured along with the words. 

  
  


Paul’s expression pained a hint more. “I know; I don’t, but please listen to me, John. I’m sorry; ‘s just everything that… you know what I was going through was just really difficult and I was just so distracted by me own problems. But I didn’t mean any of that. It came out while I tried to stabilize myself, but I didn’t mean to!” Paul said, a begging tone in his voice even though he wasn’t asking for anything. 

“You broke my heart Paul,” he said, and more tears flooded Paul’s eyes at the truth in those words. “The words hit like bricks and then ya just took off. I mean,” John said, chuckling angrily, “ya didn’t even reach out ta break it off. Ya just disappeared, and never came back, and I guess ya assumed I’d get the picture eventually. 

“John--” Paul tried quietly. 

“Which I did, by the way. Eventually I just lost hope and gave up on ya, y’know.”

“I wasn't thinkin straight. But I am now! I was lost for a moment but I… It just happened. It could happen ta anyone. If you were goin’ through shite, it coulda happened to you just so well, but believe me, I--”

**“** Not like that, Paul! How could you have done what ya did? You’ve completely ignored me for days! And everythin’ ye said. The way ye ran away after spewin’ the words ye ‘didn’t mean’. The way ya fuckin’ dropped me like I were a burning pipe and ran away! One text, Macca. One fucking text. Do you know what I've been through? I was in tears all bloody day! All I wanted was ta speak ta ya. Just bloody talk. Hear yer voice just for a second at least, but you didn’t allow it. I needed ya so bad and you… You abandoned me!” John yelled, face reddening and words loudening.

It was so intense that Paul should’ve even been scared. He wasn’t however, because John had just revealed himself to him, and now, more than ever before, had Paul realized what was going on through the man’s head. John always seemed like a very well put together guy, and maybe he was, but falling off the edge of vulnerability revealed his thoughts, feelings… his biggest fear. Paul knew John was uneasy when it came to abandonment, and his heart ached once more as he understood that he, the man that John loved and trusted completely, put him in that exact position. He didn’t deserve John at all. He was lucky he had John in his life but he wrecked it. He hurt the man so much, and he’d be lucky if John would gain even an ounce of his trust back. 

Paul reached a hand to touch John’s cheek when his voice got stuck in his throat, needing to show his comfort somehow. “I accepted that we were through,” John said, quieter now. “And now yer tellin’ me that it was all some accident and ya _didn’t_ even wanna break up?

“But I _did_ wanna break up,” Paul finally blurted with some tears in the way and John frowned harder at him, almost disbelieving the confession. 

“What?”  
  
“I… I tried ta tell meself I didn’t need ya. That seemed like the easiest thing ta do, and I thought all me problems would go away. But nothing’s worse than bein’ away from ya, John,” Paul admitted, and John’s features softened at the explanation. Paul sighed to himself, frowning as he looked at the ground. “I always do this!” he said quietly to himself, as if he was scolding himself, disappointment and guilt showing on his face. Finally he looked up at John. John noticed his eyes looked a bit broken and he wondered what Paul was going through himself right now and with everything that’s happened. 

“Look John… yer gonna hate this about me but I… I just _always_ take off… It’s what I do… Like a lot. Everyone knows that about me… And _hates_ _that_ about me. George, me dad, me brother. Everyone. I just…. I zone out and don’t reach out at all. S’just... how I deal sometimes, y'know,” Paul said, tears calming down before the silence was broken by a sniffle. A moment later, his head snapped back up and he said, “But I always come back! I promise. I will always come back and fix things… Once I can…” he added, cringing at the end once realizing how much damage he actually causes with his “coping”. 

John watched him sympathetically as he considered the words. The hurt Paul put him in was indescribable. One of the strongest he’d ever felt, and it really shouldn’t be forgiven. But, if what Paul was saying was true, and the genuinity of him made it seem like it was, then John wondered if he’d be happier with the lad after all. They _could_ work past this. It could be fixed, he thought. And Paul _did_ come back. He was trying to fix it now just as he said. And someone leaving isn’t as unbearable as them coming back. Especially considering how innocent Paul’s flee was. It wasn’t intended harm. It was a helpless run that searched helplessly for an answer. Paul was worried. And confused. He was scared… He was hurting too... So perhaps there was some truth following that he didn’t mean what had happened. Besides, John could trust the sincerity in his face. 

“Really?” he finally asked, and Paul nodded, chest swelling with relief that John not only answered, but listened and actually considered his desperate pleas and clarification. “Like, people actually know that about you?” Paul nodded knowingly. “And hate that about you?”  
  
“ _Hate_ it,” Paul enunciated, and John chuckled at him. Paul offered him a weak smile. 

“I know what you were goin’ through was really difficult,” John said, and Paul smiled wider in complete gratitude because John was calmer now. And he was listening. And he was no longer making that face that made Paul feel cold inside and want to cry even more. “I just wish ya’d let me be there for ya. I was only trying ta help. I didn’t know it woulda gotten so outta hand,” John admitted. Paul nodded at him sympathetically, completely understanding what John was saying. 

**“** I know ya were, luv. I know. But at the time I needed space, y’know, and ya just push and push and push and… ya know how annoying ya can be?” he asked lightly toned and John chuckled again, knowing from more than just Paul (endless aunt Mimi…) that that was true. 

John sighed. “Yeah… So I’ve heard,” he added, this time making Paul chuckle. John was responding and that was a good sign, but it didn’t mean that everything was fixed. He still wasn’t sure if John would forgive him or not, and there was still more that needed to be said. John needed to know how much he was loved. 

Breaking the easy atmosphere, Paul started up again. “Look, John. For a long time, I felt really alone. Jane helped a bit. When we were together an’ all, but it wasn’t so natural and perfect as much as it was just nice. As much as we’d both wished it were... But when ’m with you, I… ‘m not so alone anymore. And I can't believe I was stupid enough to have tried ta let ya go. Ye’re changin’ me, Johnny. I didn’t know I could become the person that you make me be. I tried so hard not ta need ya, but you have no idea how hard that's been. I don’t wanna lose you. Being without you was… Unnatural. Dreadful. Boring. Hell. I need you… I love you Johnny. I know that now, and it doesn’t scare me anymore. When I think about my future, it hurts to think you might not be in it. An’ all becos I pushed ya away. I _want_ you ta be in it.”

John gasped lightly before exhaling and pausing. He hesitated before saying, “I just… convinced myself that it was over between us. How can I know ya really mean tha’? How do _you_ know ya really mean tha? How do ya know ye’re sure? I can’t bear this ta happen again, Paul. You, of all people. I can’t handle another heartbreak. I really need ta trust ya, and I can’t do that unless ye‘re sure,” John said, watching Paul before looking away and towards the floor. He slightly turned his face away from Paul as to not face him-- a common thing Paul himself did to avoid confrontation. 

  
Paul sighed. Here we go. This was it. “I told dad about me-- about us.”

John’s eyes shot up. 

“Ya did?!” Now John was staring right at him, eyes wide with interest and disbelief. Now he was listening. Now he was intrigued. Paul smiled weakly at him. He hoped it made John happy. Paul nodded at him. 

”I did. And if I didn’t love ya so damn much, I wouldn’t of had to. But being with you means owning up to the truth. So that’s what I did.” Paul looked into John’s eyes. “I did that for you, John. I did that for us. I wanna be with you. I don’t wanna lose you.” 

John was at a loss, staring at Paul with wide eyes, but luckily, they didn’t contain the same fear that he was so accustomed to the past few days.

“But… you… you couldn't before. I mean, you were so scared. You never would’ve been able to do tha’ just ta save yer life.”

Paul smiled at him. 

“I'm more scared of losing you than facing me dad,” Paul said calmly. John processed the words for a moment, a hint of happiness creeping up on him, before something else hit and he realized that Paul was sitting in front of him, and an actual human being, and this is something he actually did. 

“What did he say?” he asked. 

“Well… he wasn’t very happy so… I think I’ll be stayin’ at George’s for a bit.”

“Wow…” John said in disbelief. “Are you okay?” 

Paul noded reassuringly at him.

“Yeah. I think I am,” Paul said honestly, before drifting off into his own thoughts in pride. John watched him with awe. He couldn’t be any prouder of the lad. It seemed too good to be true and John was so happy for him. He smiled widely as we watched Paul think to himself. John put an arm on Paul’s shoulder to get his attention. 

“‘M so proud of ya, Paul,” John said, and Paul beamed at him, eyes shining in a way that brought a cascade of familiarity to John, getting him lost in them again.  
  
“I did it for you, John. For us.”  
  
“Well… we ought ta celebrate, don’t ya think?”  
  
“Really?” Paul asked excitedly. _This_ was too good to be true.  
  
“Sure,” John said. Paul stared into his eyes and they no longer held a cold glare that pierced Paul’s soul. They were warm and kind again and Paul wanted to jump into the man’s arms.  
  
“So…” Paul started, needing the confirmation before he could rejoice. 

“I forgive you,” John said and relief rivered in Paul bit by bit. Just to be sure… 

“Even though ya know that I might do something like that again?” Paul pressed self consciously.

“Ta hell with tha’, Paul. As ya said; ye always come back, won’t ya?. Ye always come back ta fix it when ye can, that’s what yer doin’ now, and I don’t mind waitin’. Ye’re worth the wait. Ye’re worth everythin’. The thought of losin’ ya was one of the worst things I’ve ever felt and I was certain I couldn’t ever trust ya after that. But you comin’ back here, gettin’ a sense of reality and telling me how ya really feel. On top of that, comin’ out ta yer dad! I couldn’t be more proud of ya, Paulie. ‘M so happy fer ya. And I know how hard that was on ya and ya did it anyways! Truthfully, ‘m grateful, and I couldn’t be happier. I want ya in my life too, luv. I love you.”

Paul smiled widely and scooted closer to John. He thinks he just about might cry again; however, John noticed and pulled him closer by the shoulder while smiling.  
  
“C’mere, ya sod,” he murmured before connecting their lips, and there it was. Relief took over, and it was very present this time. It was enough to flush any doubt away. Paul almost choked against John’s lips, laughing against them yet still, a grateful sob threatened to escape. He held back, luckily and settled with the uncontrollable laughter that spilled from him. John pulled away to look at him, the tiniest hint of teasing in his eyes, but nothing that could distract him from that grin. And now, he was far away for too long and Paul needed more. He pushed himself into the man’s body, arms wrapping around him as he hugged him, which John returned. 

“Y’know,” John said into Paul’s shoulder. “Why bother stayin’ at George’s if ya can just stay here?” he asked, feigning innocence. 

Paul laughed before saying, “Well, I guess we ought to prepare for a sleepover. Or several,” Paul said, getting John giddy. 

  
“Fuck yes!” he exclaimed and Paul laughed harder this time, all too familiar at how shamelessly excited and desperate John would be over these little things. _Man_ he missed John. When they released each other, John looked into his eyes. 

  
“Thank you,” he said.  
  
“For what?” Paul asked, still smiling.  
  
“Just…” John started, but words wouldn’t suffice. He grabbed Paul’s face and forced their lips together, making Paul moan in surprise before releasing a delighted chuckle. John pushed them both to lay on the bed as he forced his boyfriend (yes, _boyfriend_ ) to kiss him. And Paul could kiss him all day, he really could, but John was making him giggle and he didn’t know if he needed to stop or just stay like this for a few more hours. 

For the remainder of the night, the lads were glued to each other. Their smiles were smoldered on like unbreakable clay. They caught up on everything they had missed the past days that they were separated. Paul explained every emotion he went through until he returned to John, step by step. John did the same to Paul and almost made him tear up again. When he pulled out his phone and reread the ignored texts from John, his heart began to ache terribly, and guilt crept up on him, until he pushed his phone away. But John wouldn't let him get too hung up about it. He told him not to worry anymore and that he was happy again, and that Paul should be too, which he agreed. Anything. He'd do anything to make John happy. Apparently, there wasn't enough time in the day to spare them all the overdue kisses. Especially the ones ridden by guilt that Paul would occasionally face. But John looked happy, and that gave Paul all the reassurance he needed. They almost forgot what it felt like to spend time together, but the refresher made them inseparable and… Paul could definitely get into a habit of this.  
  


A few hours later, well after the sun had fully set, the lads found themselves changing John’s bed sheets to prepare for sleep, and Paul could honestly say, it was the most fun he’d ever had changing a bed sheet. Mimi had come home from work a few hours prior as well. She heard Paul’s voice in the bedroom and when John came out to greet her, he already knew she needed an explanation. He explained everything to her and she told him that he ought to be careful, but she believes him and she’s happy for him. He smiled at her gratefully before returning back to Paul. 

The lads tucked themselves in and curled next to each other on John’s tiny bed, lightly holding each other’s waist as they looked each other in the eyes. It had been a long day. It really had. For both of them. A long week, in fact. And they finally got this sense of peace together. Even after they settled the chaos, the over joyous energy they shared wore them out too, and it was nice to finally call it a night. Especially without actually parting this time, Paul thought with a smile. 

  
Paul looked at John’s tender, honey brown eyes. They looked warm as he smiled at him. It was such a happy moment. Paul knew John felt the same relief he was going through. But watching him now, he couldn’t help but feel bad for the way he was hurting.  
  
Paul raised a hand to stroke his cheek. “‘M sorry I hurt you,” he whispered. He didn’t have to say it again, but he wanted John to know how bad he felt. John smiled at him. Instead of saying anything, however, he leaned in to kiss him gently to reassure him. When they parted, John scooted closer to the lad as he held his waist and laid on his chest. Paul let him, lying on his back so John's head would be comfortably tucked under his chin. He tangled his fingers into John's hair. When he kissed the top of his head, John tightened his grip on Paul's body, plastering a smile on his face. Finally, they both closed their eyes, letting themselves sleep with much needed relief and overall happiness for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, John had to be held in this one. 
> 
> ONE MORE TO GO Y'ALL!!


	16. Aka: The Awkward McCartney featuring Lennon dinner!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul's been at John's for a few days now before he finally decides to speak to his Dad. John going to dinner earns him a good ol’ fucking.

John sat at the edge of his bed as he watched Paul yell into his phone. 

  
“I’m being unreasonable?! You pushed me out of the house! The reason I left is cos o’  _ you _ !” 

John waited patiently for Paul to finally--  _ finally _ \-- let all that built up anger and tension out on his dad. Paul, as agreed, had been staying at John’s for days now. And ignoring his father while he was at it. The only reason he finally decided to answer his phone calls was because John suggested it to him, knowing how it felt to be on  _ that _ end of the situation. And now, Paul was finally speaking to his father on the phone. Not that it was going very well… 

“No! There’s nothing you can say ta make me come home!” Paul yelled. Then a pause. “I’ll just keep staying with John.” Another pause. “NO IT DOESN’T BOTHER HIM! HE LOVES HAVING ME HERE!” Paul yelled, before pausing again to let his father talk. He looked at John self consciously, who only gave him a reassuring nod and a thumbs up. Paul smiled at him before focusing back at the phone call.    
  


Paul scoffed into the phone. “Don’t gimme tha’ crap! Mike s’fine. I talk to him like everyday.” It was true. The second Mike called, Paul answered, replied to every text, and even sent him John’s address, with the exception of him promising his father wouldn’t see it. 

“Look Paul… Just come home and we can talk about all this,” Paul heard his father say as he paced around John’s bedroom. 

“No! ‘M not comin’ back. I don’ wanna see you! I’m stayin’ here with John. At least he bothers ta care ‘bout me.” A pause. “Oh really! Y’know what? I never  _ once _ heard ya ask me, not even once, how me bloody day was. John asks me everyday! When have you ever asked me? No, why ask? ‘ _ He’s fine, Mike. He feel’s fine today’ _ ,” Paul mimicked. “You only assume how I am. Ya never actually bother ta ask.” 

“Jesus christ, Paul! You keep bringing up John as if he is an important part of your life. He is nothing but a fling.  _ We _ are your family,” Jim said. 

“He’s not just a fling! He cares so much, an’ he makes me happy!” A pause. “Yes he does!” Another pause. “Yes he does, you don’t know!” Another pause. “Look, I don’t even care what you think… I gotta go now. We’re busy. And stop tryna get me ta come home!” Paul exclaimed, and without another word he hung up the phone. He let out a deep, frustrated breath as he walked closer to John. John took his hands and looked up at him.

“You okay?” he asked. Paul let out another breath before nodding, and then scooting closer to John to enter his personal space. John wrapped his arms around Paul’s waist to hug him. Paul sat on John’s lap to be eye level with him. 

“For what s’worth,” John added. “Yer a rockstar,” he said with a smile, and Paul chuckled at him before being kissed. He knew John could only be happy for him right now. It’s true that what he was doing was so risky and a bit unnerving, but he knew it would get better. In fact, he didn’t even have doubts anymore. It was freeing-- finally standing up to his father. He finally felt like he was doing the right thing. 

“Ya think I was too harsh on him?” Paul finally asked. John gazed to the side in thought before meeting his eyes. 

“Jus’ give him a day ta sleep on it, then talk ta him nicer tomorrow,” he said decidedly. Paul chuckled but nodded his head. A day to process seemed nice right now. They both probably needed the space to think for a bit. Then they’d work it out. He didn’t want to ruin his relationship with his family, after all. Just so long as his father is willing to accept him. Then Paul would be willing to reason with him. 

Suddenly, Paul received another phone call. He looked at his screen. It was from Mike. Or it said it was. It could be Mike. Or it could be his father. He answered it and put it to his ear with a suspicious frown. 

“Hullo…” he answered cautiously. 

  
“Hey, how’d it go?” his brother’s voice asked at the other end. Paul sighed in relief. “Heard him shoutin’ through the walls.”   
  
“Eh, not so bad… Might’ve gotten a bit carried away... felt good ta get out though,” he answered. 

“Hell yeah s’good ta get out! He needed ta here that!” Mike said enthusiastically, making Paul laugh. 

“Yeah, suppose so. Aye, are you alright, by the way? Dad said that you were er… missin’ me a bit and ya wanted me ta come home,” Paul asked.    
  
“Ay, don’t listen to a word he says. ‘Es only feedin’ ya lies. ‘M fine over here. Besides, s’kinda nice havin’ ya not take all me stuff behind me back.”

Paul rolled his eyes. “Oi! Shut it,” he snapped. “An’ don’t worry, I won’t be here forever. I’ll come home. Eventually…” Paul said, with a smile as he looked at John, who in turn was making a frowny face at Paul at the news. Paul rolled his eyes with a grin at the man, who kissed his cheek. “You can come visit us anytime y’know.”   
  


“Yeah, don’t worry. I’ve been outta the house a bit too. Besides, dad’s kinda been off me since you’ve been gone, so this is a nice arrangement,” Mike said, making Paul chuckle. 

“Aye. Worried he’ll scare  _ you _ off too,” Paul joked, making his brother laugh. “But seriously, if ya need anythin’, tell me, yeah?” Paul added. 

“Yeah don’t worry,  _ dad _ . I will,” Mike said, teasing his brother. Paul rolled his eyes at him. 

“Aye aright aright.”   
  
“Anyways, I was just checkin’ in.”   
  


“Aright. Call me tomorrow?” Paul asked.

“Aye. Tomorrow,” Mike said, and with final goodbyes, Paul hung up his phone. He looked at John.

“For the record… You  _ could  _ stay here forever--” John tried. Paul stood up from his lap. 

“Don’t start now, John,” he said humorously before exiting the room, leaving John with nothing more but to follow him out as he laughed. 

~~~

As expected, Paul received another phone call from his father the next day. He decided to answer it again, giving him a chance, and was prepared to yell, before his dad said he was willing to accept his relationship with John. 

“Really?” Paul asked in disbelief.   
  
“Yes, but… Are you sure about him, Paul. You haven’t known him very long. He might not be good for you.”

“You haven’t even met him at all!” Paul exclaimed, starting to get impatient again.    
  


“Ok alright fine… Tell me about him.”   
  
“What? ‘M not gonna sit here an’ tell ya about him.”   
  
“Why, Paul? I am trying here. What do you propose then?” Jim asked. Paul thought about it for a moment.    
  
“You could… meet him,” Paul said, looking at John for a reaction, who’s eyes were staring widely back at him. Paul ignored the look and focused on his conversation. There was a moment’s pause before his father spoke. 

“Alright,” he started, voice seeming reluctant. “Yes. We could do that… How about dinner, then? We could invite him over one night. How does that sound?” Jim asked, and Paul could already hear the pain in his voice. Still, he agreed. 

“Yeah that… that sounds okay. He’d love to,” Paul added. John yanked his arm to get his attention.    
  
“Whatever yer planning, I would  _ not _ love to!” John whispered to Paul urgently. Paul waved him away as he continued talking. 

“Alright. And  _ then _ you will come home?” Jim asked. Paul sighed. 

  
“Yes. After _ that, _ I’ll come home,” he said. 

  
“No!” John interrupted quietly. “Cancel this plan and keep stayin’ here!” Paul waved him off again. “I did not agree ta this!” 

“Alright. I’ll tell Mike and we’ll let you know when we’re available.”

“Okay,” Paul said. “See ya then,” he added, and hung up the phone. He met John’s eyes to see him frowning worriedly at him. Paul grinned at him.    
  
“Me dad invited ya over fer dinner,” he said with an amused grin. John groaned and let his back fall on the bed, making Paul laugh at him. “Oh come on. It won’t be that bad,” he said. John sat up suddenly.    
  
“Won’t be so bad? Yer dad hates me, Macca. I can feel it. An’ I haven’t even met him yet,” John whined. Paul rolled his eyes at him.    
  
“I know. He does…" Paul said, somewhat to himself. "But this is a good thing, John! I woulda never thought he’d agreed ta this, and he did. Look, I know it’s gonna suck, but it’s a step in the right direction…” he added. John just stared at him but Paul could tell he was already convincing him. “C’mone luv. You’ll do it fer me, won’t you?” Paul asked innocently, making John sigh, knowing exactly what the lad was doing.    
  
John rolled his eyes, but placed his arm over Paul’s body. “Aright. Fine.. I’ll do it fer you,” he said, quieting down at the last. Paul smiled at him thankfully before lifting his head and kissing him. 

“Besides,” Paul added. “Maybe this way, we can complete that little deal of ours,” he said in a deeper voice, sitting on John’s lap. John’s heart rate picked up. Surely he was implying something dirty-- rewarding him with sex. But what he was talking about, John wasn’t sure. 

“What deal?” John asked with a frown, staring at Paul’s slightly elevated eyes. 

“Maybe this could be the thing ya do fer me ta fuck  _ you _ ,” Paul said, batting his pretty eyelashes, and wording it the same way John did when he first made the suggestion, ages ago. John’s eyes widened in realization and memory. And in thought as he imagined the very statement…  _ Oh god, yes! _

John looked back into Paul’s eyes. “Dinner it is,” he exclaimed, making Paul grin in pride, before connecting their lips. "Now, right?" John clarified. Paul raised his eyebrows at him, amused by his eagerness. 

"Well… we haven't gone yet…" he teased

"Yeah, but I agreed," John said in a 'matter of factly' tone, raising a finger to Paul. "I agreed!" he repeated. Paul laughed before reconnecting their lips with a hum. 

John didn't wait before lying back on the bed, taking Paul with him. Paul chuckled into his lips at his eagerness, but obliged. Continuing to kiss him and… do anything else John needed. 

They continued making out for a bit, mostly thanks to John aggressively shoving his tongue down Paul’s throat, before his hands became just as curious, and roamed Paul’s body urgently. Paul chuckled lightly before pulling off, disturbing John’s trans.    
  
“Christ, relax John. ‘M not goin’ anywhere, y’know,” Paul said with a chuckle. John groaned in frustration and connected their lips again impatiently, only amusing Paul even more. John wrapped his legs around Paul’s hips and yanked him towards his body, making Paul yelp against his lips, which he drank up, before it turned into a hum as they continued making out. 

John quickly removed Paul’s shirt, and then his own, before pulling Paul back into his place as he kissed him. He tried to reach a hand to his bedside drawer without removing his lips, but ended up waving it around aimlessly as he searched. Finally, he pulled off and turned his face before leaning over this time and pulling out some lube, making Paul grin at him with lidded eyes. He placed it on the bed beside him before kissing Paul again. 

This time, John’s mindless hand made it to Paul’s trouser buttons and started undoing them. Paul stood on the ground and shimmied his legs before they pooled around his feet, and then stepped out of them. He pulled away from the kiss to take off John’s own pants and boxers. When they were out of the way, Paul licked his hand before grabbing John’s cock and stroking it a little, making John’s eyes fall shut as he moaned. 

“Y-ya don’t hafta do that,  _ fuck _ ,” John said, following his own words as he pushed Paul’s hand away. Instead, he sat up himself and took Paul’s cock in his hand, giving it a couple pulls. Paul’s head fell back as his hands fell on top of John’s shoulders. He moaned as he let John continue. Finally, after a few moments, John stopped, bringing Paul back. Paul paused for a moment. John could tell the nerves were getting to him.    
  
“You okay?”   
  
“Yeah. I wanna do this,” Paul said surely. “I just… I don’t wanna hurt you,” he added, holding the lube in his hand. John brushed his hand in the air. 

“Don’t worry. Ye’re not gonna hurt me,” he said, and Paul was aware he wasn’t new to this, but Paul was, and he could mess up. Noticing, John added, “I’ll lead ya.”   
  


This time, Paul nodded reassuringly at him, before continuing. He opened up the container of lube, before John started speaking.

“Aright, start with two fingers. Cover them really well. Yeah, like that. Use a lot,” he said when Paul followed his voice. John laid back down and held his legs to his chest to give Paul better access as he spoke. “Ok, first, make sure you spread it around the spot really well,” he said, facing the ceiling. Paul nodded and tried to do as John was saying. He rubbed his two heavily lubed fingers around John’s hole, getting it wet and slimy in preparation. John’s words disappeared as he let out a shiver below Paul, making him self conscious. 

“Like that?” Paul asked, making John realize. Quickly, he nodded his head. 

“Yeah. Make sure it’s covered all over. An’ just, start to push one in. Make sure ya do it slowly,” he said, breath quickening in anticipation and pleasure. Paul continued listening as he slowly started to push one finger in like John had said. He pushed enough just for the tip to enter, then stopped, looking at John. “Yeah. Like that. Keep goin’.” Paul did. “Yeah, there ya go,” John said, and Paul’s finger was finally buried fully in his ass. John moaned in pleasure, taking Paul slightly aback as he stood still and waited for him to continue. 

“Now just move it,” John said. “I’m okay,” he added, realizing perhaps that’s why Paul was waiting for him. Paul nodded and slowly began sliding his finger in and out “mm, yeah,” John moaned as he rocked his hips. “You can go a little faster,” he said, and Paul did so. 

“Like this?” Paul asked, not wanting it to get painful for John.

“M-more,” John said, and Paul began thrusting his finger in and out of the lad at a quicker pace. “Y-yeah,” John said. “And, there’s a spot. Y-ye’re gonna wanna curl yer fingers in-- oh fuck!” John moaned when Paul found it. Paul stilled again in concern, before realizing John’s outburst came from pleasure, and then continued curling his finger in the same spot. “F-fuck!” John moaned, making Paul grin in pride. “Add another?” he asked, and Paul did so, before continuing his motion. 

Everytime Paul brushed his fingers over the man’s prostate, he would moan and wither before him, face flushing wonderfully and getting a little wet from sweat as he panted, occasionally whimpering. Paul continued like that for a little with ease, enjoying the reaction he got from John, until John finally stopped him. 

“Aright. You really gotta stop now,” John said, almost out of breath. Paul obliged before pulling his fingers out. He got nervous suddenly, knowing what was next.

Paul stood still before the man, lost in thought as he stared at him. John patiently let him wait, before he finally met John’s eyes.

“I’ve never done it before,” he said. Joh sat up on his elbows.

“I know. An’ you don’t have to.”   
  
“No, I want to,” Paul quickly said. “I just… I guess ‘m kinda nervous,” he said. John sat higher and stroked his naked chest comfortingly. “I jus’... don’t wanna do bad,” he added, making John chuckle. 

“I think you’ll be fine, luv,” he said, making Paul laugh lightly too. “Ya got a great start,” John added, raising his eyebrows in implication, making Paul laugh harder. It was true. The fingering was great, and already John felt it wouldn’t take him long to come. “Besides. You’ve done it with a bird before,” John added, taking Paul back in realization, before he agreed. 

“Yeah, yer right,” he said, and John smiled.    
  
“So, are you okay?” John asked carefully, making sure Paul wanted this. Paul nodded.

“Yeah,” he said. John nodded back to him, before Paul was pushing him down gently by his chest. “You can lay back down now,” he added, making John feel giddy all over again. 

“Yes sir!” he said excitedly, before lying down and waiting. Paul lubed up his cock and put it at John’s entrance. 

“You okay?” Paul asked the older man, just to be sure. John nodded at him, biting his lip in anticipation. Paul released a breath, before finally starting to push in, making sure to go slowly. 

When he was fully inside the man’s ass, he moaned loudly at the new feeling as John released a relieved breath. That was always the hardest part, and now he was ready for it to get good. 

“Fuck,” Paul whispered under his breath, going straight to John’s cock. 

“Nice, eh?” John asked with a knowing grin. “Hot an’ tight fer ya, isn’t it?” he asked, making Paul moan as his head dropped between his shoulders, lightly nodding in response as he tried not to move yet. Finally, he started up at a slow pace, holding John’s thighs near his waist as he stood on the floor at the edge of the bed. John knew the position wasn’t all that uncomfortable, what with Paul standing. But this is a moment he wanted to remember, and he wanted to make it good. He wanted Paul close to him. 

“Wait, c’mere,” he said, grabbing Paul’s ass to manuever him as he scooted back on the bed, giving Paul room to lay on top of him while he’d fuck him. Quickly, John pecked his lips before speaking. 

“Is this comfortable fer ya?” he asked when they were positioned, knowing it was important the position wasn’t unpleasant. Paul nodded at him as he remained still. When John told him he could move more now, he did so and slowly thrust his cock in and out of John’s ass, face contorting in pleasure as he moved. 

John moaned as he lied back comfortably. The filling wasn’t the most pleasurable feeling yet, but he knew it would get good. Hell, Paul seemed to be greatly enjoying it. He waited for Paul to adjust and get the hang of it, before he would start changing his position. 

“Can I go faster,” Paul suddenly asked, eyes suddenly opening to stare at John, showing him how wrecked he was. John bit his lip at the sight before nodding his head. Paul did so, and as expected, the generous and selfless sod that he was, he began changing his position. John’s heart ribbited in excitement because it was so close! Just right there--

“Fuck!” he moaned, halting Paul. Upon realization however, Paul grinned to himself, before repeating the same motion. He continued hitting John’s prostate as he fucked him, this time speeding up, making John moan. It was good. Fantastic even, but John could use with more, and he knew Paul wouldn’t mind. “You c-could go f-faster,” John said as he moaned, and that was all Paul needed to hear. He sped up to a complete rapid pace, leaving no room for stillness as he quickly slammed into John’s ass, making him thrash. 

"Oh fucking hell! Paul!" John moaned as Paul fucked into him at an unforgiving speed, latching onto the younger lads waist and back, pulling him slightly closer to his own body. Paul himself cursed quietly as he tried to focus on John. He lowered his upper body closer to John's, almost against it as he let his lips trace John's in their position, sharing his breath with the older man. The new feeling, along with his boyfriends little performance was all too good, and he could’ve come by now if he let go, but now he was trying desperately to hold off. 

“Fuck, Paul. Getting close. Fuck,” John said in distrought, because they really havent been going at it for that long.  _ ‘Thank god!’ _ was all Paul could think, however. 

Paul reached a hand to John’s cock to stroke it, but John shoved his hand away. 

“If ya do that, ‘m gonna come!” John warned, yelling around his moan. 

“ _ I’m _ gonna come!” Paul himself warned, words hitting John in realization, and overall glee and excitement, making him even closer. John reached his own hand to his cock, and stroked it so ferociously, that pre come already leaked out at a heavy rate. 

“Fuck,” John moaned, focusing on milking his cock as Paul continue to fuck him. “Paul, fuck!” John moaned again, because it was Paul who was making him feel this good and just  _ Paul! Fuck, Paul! _ “Gonna come,” John added. Paul was too lost to speak, but managed to nod his head while his eyes were shut and his head was dazed. 

Suddenly, “Oh fuck, John, I-- fuck, fuck!” and he spilled himself inside the man, making John let out a breath of relief as he finally released his own orgasm too. 

Paul fucked them through it as he released his cum inside of John, John's own cock jerked by his hand as he shot loads between their bodies. 

When their orgasms subsided, their bodies fell slack on the bed, Paul's sprawled over John's, bodies red and slick with sweat as they panted. 

A few moments later, they began to regain themselves. John tangled his fingers lovingly into Paul’s hair and scratched it-- as a thank you, perhaps, because that was mind blowingly good! Some more minutes later, Paul’s own body returned to him, and he shifted himself. He raised his head to face John. and their lips met in a loving kiss. No need for hot and messy anymore. That part of their brain subsided and they both needed a bit of tenderness to recover. Especially considering the new and overall intense experience they just had. 

“So now that ye’ve-- er… done both, which one do ya like more?” John suddenly asked. Paul’s eyebrows raised at the question because it was a  _ good _ question. He hummed in thought. “Be honest,” John added. “Then I’ll tell ya mine.” 

“Dunno, really… both,” he finally said, nodding his head in certainty. John chuckled. 

“Oh, I can work with both,” he said in delight, making Paul laugh too. This truly was a perfect arrangement for them both. 

“How ‘bout you, then?” Paul asked, remembering John’s promise. 

“What do  _ you _ think?” he asked. Paul raised an eyebrow at him, making him chuckled. “Depends on me mood, really,” he finally explained. “Usually, I  _ love _ being fucked. Just that spot is a whole new feelin’ y’know. And submitting is somethin’ else too… But that doesn’t mean I don’t wanna change it up,” he said with a knowing grin, making Paul chuckle. 

Paul pecked his lips once more, before sitting up-- John following his example-- and turned his back to John before sitting against his chest, body between the older man’s legs. John wrapped his arms around Paul’s body and kissed his cheek before both of them relaxed, resting peacefully. 

~~~

Later that night, Paul received another phone call from his father, this one providing a date and time for them to come over, and with just two more nights at John's house, the lads got ready, and left. Now they were sitting in John's car, parked just before Paul's house, and waiting-- as they had been for the past twenty minutes. 

John looked down at his lap in thought, before meeting Paul's eyes. 

"What if he tries ta kill me?" John asked. Paul stared at him for a moment. 

"I don't think he will try that," he answered. John looked back down at his lap, before snapping his eyes back at Paul. 

"What if he tries ta kill  _ you _ ?!" 

Paul sighed as he stared at his boyfriend… ' _ Is this really the guy I'm dating??' _

"Then we'll just hafta go back ta your place, won't we?" Paul asked. John nodded contently as he smiled. Paul shook his head at him, and suddenly, John frowned again. 

"What if--" 

"John, s'gonna be fine. Would you just come on already?" Paul asked. John shook his head 'no'. 

"Mm-mm. Just go alone. Tell him I couldn't make it cos I… I fell today," John said decidedly.

"That ya fell, John.  _ Really _ ? The whole reason we’re doin’ this is so that he can meet  _ you _ !" 

"Paul," John whined like a child. 

"As I recall, John, you owe this to me," Paul reminded him. It was true. Paul fucked him for this. And really good too. 

"Just takes baby steps, tha's all," John said defeatedly. Paul smiled but rolled his eyes at him. He brushed his fingers into John's hair. 

"Are ya ready?" 

"S' just really stresfull y'know. Isn't yer dad… kinda strict?" 

"Yeah he's really strict," Paul answered making John groan. "Oh John. You're gonna be fine! He's me dad. I lived with him all my life. Nothin's gonna happen." 

"Ok."

"Ok?" Paul asked. John nodded, although Paul could see he was still doubtful. "Look I told ya, just be nice an' polite, and be yerself," Paul said, before catching himself. "But not too much of yerself," he said. John nodded at him again, this time with more certainty, before he finally agreed to go in, and both lads exited the car and headed towards Paul's front door. 

The door opened after Paul knocked, revealing his brother at the other side of it. Mike looked at him shocked, making Paul worry for a moment. 

"I've never seen ya dressed so nicely," Mike joked in disbelief. Paul rolled his eyes and shoved his shoulder. Afterwards, Paul walked fully inside, John following his example. 

"Er, Mike, this is John. John, this is me brother, Mike," Paul said. John offered the lad a handshake and a friendly 'hello', which Mike returned. This wasn't the unliked McCartney, after all. John knew Paul and his brother were rather close. Especially with such a supportive reaction after Paul had come out, what with always calling and checking in on him. 

Upon hearing their arrival, Jim made his way downstairs and met everyone's eyes once he entered the living room. 

"Ah. You're finally here," he started. Paul offered him a smile. "You're twenty minutes late you know?" 

"Aye, sorry dad. Just took a bit ta get ready," Paul answered casually as Jim approached them. Jim offered a suspicious hum before relaxing. 

"Dad, this is John," Paul said. Immediately, John raised a nervous hand and offered it to Jim, who shook it. 

"Hello, John," Jim said. "Welcome to our home."

"Aye. Cheers, sir," John said with a nod. 

"Paul can't seem to have enough of you," Jim said. John tried to laugh it off, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Aye. I can't really get enough o' him," he said nervously. 

"Hm. You're having quite an effect on him, I noticed. I'm not so used to him… acting out," he said, making Paul roll his eyes in frustration. “Seems you have a nice arrangement with him, don’t you?” he asked. Paul had warned John his father would try to trick him or scare him into saying something stupid, and that he should only be honest and generous in his responses. 

"Paul really means a lot ta me. I just want what's best for him," John answered, crawling through the supposed trap. 

"I see," Jim started. "You know, all this time he's spending with you, he hasn't really gotten around to focusing on himself. On his work and such. Have you considered that perhaps you're not really good for him after all? He would be better off without you, don't you suppose?" 

John's face drew back suddenly at the surprising comment, before it turned into a frown. 

"Well at least I care about his happiness," John blurted angrily, making Paul's eyes widen. A sudden tension floated into the room that everyone could sense, trapping everyone in a painful silence. 

"Ok!" Paul suddenly interjected. "Let’s eat, shall we?" he tried. John and his father shared a competitive look of determination and anger. When he met Mike's eyes, he was looking at him in shock. Finally, everyone registered and headed to the kitchen. 

Thankfully, the food was already waiting for them on the table. John sat beside Paul, and across from Mike, while Jim sat across from Paul, hoping to keep his father as far away from his boyfriend as possible. 

The table remained awkwardly quiet for a little as they began eating. Jim didn't hide his glares at John as he observed him, no words released by him or anyone else. 

It had been painfully silent for minutes now, the only noise escaping was utensils against their plates as they ate. Finally, killing the dreadful silence, Paul spoke up.

"Foods good," he suddenly said, no other words coming to mind. 

"It is, isn't it?" Jim agreed. "John I hope this is alright for you as well. We weren't sure what you would enjoy,” he said, feigning generosity. 

"Oh, s'all great, cheers," John said, suddenly looking up from the focus on his plate. "I eat anything, really," he added. 

"What's yer favorite food?" Mike asked curiously, making Paul grateful for the conversation. 

"Er, cornflakes," John answered somewhat shyly. Jim frowned at that. 

"Like the cereal?" Mike asked. John chuckled. 

"Yup. That's the one."

"How?" Mike asked. John and Paul both chuckled. "I mean what's ta like? S'not even sweet!" 

"Mm, I was never big on sweets y'know. Never bothered me."

"Really? Paul  _ loves _ sweets," Mike said, making Paul roll his eyes. 

"Yeah, I kinda got that," John said with a laugh. 

"He used ta be fat, y'know?" Mike added, making John's eyes widen as he looked at Paul. 

"Really?!" John asked, surprised, but mostly excited. Mike laughed as he confirmed. "Oh that is brilliant!" John exclaimed. Paul only rolled his eyes before glaring at him. "Oh don't gimme that look. Ya must o' been so cute!" he added with a puppy face to further his words, pinching Paul’s cheek. 

"Ya well I wasn't. I got picked on a lot by the other kids," Paul said poutily. John's eyes only widened more. 

"Oh my god! Paulie!" he yelled, and Paul silently cursed his brother for bringing the topic up. John wrapped an arm around his shoulder to pull him in for a hug and kiss.  _ 'Christ John, not here!' _ Paul thought, desperately pulling away from John's grip. After planting a kiss on his cheek, John settled and released him, making Paul refocus shyly to his food. John chuckled at him before returning to his own food. He glanced up to catch Jim’s expression but only saw him staring sternly at him, and with a hint of disgust. John’s grin subdued and he continued eating in silence. 

Finally, he added, “Sorry, er… S’just, y’know how cute Paul can be, right?” he said with a chuckle as he nudged Paul’s side. Paul gave him a look to shut up already which John finally registered, before shyly quieting down, expression subsiding. He tried to focus on his food instead of the intense stare directed strictly at him, but even that became too awkward to do right. All of a sudden, he became hyper aware of the silence and tension in the room, and prayed for a distraction. Finally, Jim spoke up. 

"So John,”  _ ‘thank god!’ _ “What are you doing for school, then?" he asked curiously.  _ 'Fuck.' _

"Actually… I'm not in school right now," he said, cringing to himself because he  _ knew _ Paul's dad wouldn't approve.

"Oh?"

"I’m actually er… just workin' as an uber-eats driver at the moment. I deliver food ta people's houses. Actually, ‘m really focused on me hobbies. I love music. An’ poetry, fer that matte--"

"I see. And you think that will land you a stable career to keep, do you?" Jim asked.  _ 'Jesus fucking Christ this bloke is pushy,' _

"I jus' don't really know what I wanna do yet, tha's all," John said, starting to get a bit irritated. 

"Oh, sure sure… and what benefit do you think will come of that? Especially, as I assume, you're expecting Paul to remain in your future. How would he benefit with a…  _ plan _ like that?" he asked pushingly, leaving John at a loss for words and  _ completely _ uncomfortable.  _ ‘Christ, what’s with this bloke?’ _

"Because I love him, Dad," Paul interjected bitterly, and luckily for John. Jim glared at his son in dissatisfaction, really hoping to hear from John with that one, but settled down anyways, much to Pauls, and especially John's, relief. They continued eating in an unnerving silence.

"How did you and Paul meet?" a voice suddenly asked before John. He looked up and saw Mike, once again, staring at him curiously. John smiled as he looked at Paul, sweet memories flooding his mind.   
  
"It was at his work," he said dreamily as he smiled. Mike looked at Paul for more clarification.

"He er… just made his way over. Ivan was ringin’ him up and I was helpin’ him out… I'd never seen him before, but… he just kinda started talkin’ ta me and, er…. hittin' on me," Paul said, a with a shy chuckle, blush creeping his cheeks at the confession. 

"Just like that?" Mike asked in surprise. 

"Just like that," Paul answered. 

"What was it about Paul that made ya like him so much?" Mike asked, addressing John this time. John grinned wider as he stared at Paul, thinking about the question. 

"‘His pretty eyes…" he finally said. 

Paul blushed at the new bit of knowledge as he tried to contain his smile. John really had no awareness of what people were around him, Paul realized. Jim's face only moldered in shock and disgust at such an insulting feature. Paul lowering himself enough for another man to call him pretty? It was humiliating.

Paul met his dad's eyes and saw his anger before frowning and returning to his food. John noticed the change and looked at him too. He only glared at Jim, however, equally as angry, but at the man instead of his son. He should be the one made to feel bad, not Paul. 

What does he have to be angry about anyhow? John made him feel happy while Jim made him feel small. Ignorance seemed the only thing in between them. 

“Do you say these things about everyone you bring home?” Jim asked.

“Dad!” Paul interjecting. 

“Uh, no er, see, Paul’s the only person I’m seeing right now, actually. That’s what I meant earlier about him meaning a lot ta me, an’ all,” John snapped, a hint of sarcasm behind the irritation. “Not that you would've known that, of course. You show no interest in his personal life, as we  _ all _ know.” 

“John,” Paul tried, grabbing John’s thigh to settle him, tone gentler than his protest against his dad. 

“Look, John, how I interact with my son is none of your concern.”

“And how I treat him is none of yours! So long as you don’t show an ounce of care for him!”   
  
“That’s it!” Jim yelled, slamming the table as he stood up. Both Mike and Paul flinched, but John held his ground, and interrupted him anyways. 

“What’s there ta be angry about? You know s’true. Ya think I’m some piece o’ crap but ya don’t know how Paul an’ I treat each other. I really do care for him!”   
  
“John!--” Jim tried, but John continued. 

“And the way I’m talkin’ to ya, you must hate it, I know. Ya think I’m some troubled shit talking back ta ya like that? Think I’m all bad fer him an’ such? Well the only one bad fer him is  _ you _ ! I’m doin’ him a  _ favor _ standin’ up ta you!” John yelled, and that seemed to do the trick. Jim’s mouth fell closed and the tense in his shoulders dropped. The room went completely silent. The brothers shared glances at each other and their father with wide and uncertain eyes. Jim was  _ never _ at a loss for words. They weren’t sure what to think of it. 

Suddenly, Jim cleared his throat as he returned to his seat. He wiped his chin with a hand before lowering it to the table. He let out a sigh.

“John…” he started, raising everyone’s eyebrows in interest in curiosity. “I would like you to leave my house--”

“What? Dad!” Paul yelled. 

"Look Paul. I know these past few weeks have been…  _ different _ and hard on you, but let's be serious for a moment. You're not going to continue seeing John," he said, making the couple simultaneously frown. 

"What! Why?" 

"Clearly he's a bad influence on you. He--" 

"Really? In what way?”   
  
“Paul. What he just said to me--”   
  
“Was completely true! The only thing that's changed is I've finally stood up ta  _ you _ . Of course you don't like that, but how is that a bad influence? I'm not slackin' off anythin'. Not even struggling with anythin'. In fact, I've never been happier! How is that possibly the result of a 'bad influence'?" Paul asked, starting to raise his voice. 

“Look Paul, I know it seems like a good choice right now, but you’re still young. You don’t know what's best for you. I am here to push you in the right direction. I am here to help you make good choices. Try to understand that.”

“I do. But it doesn’t mean you can  _ make _ choices for me,” Paul said, bringing up a reasonable point. Jim quieted at that, letting Paul continue. “Look dad, I don’t wanna have these arguments with you. But I don’t wanna stop seeing John. I could make this difficult too, y’know. If we keep goin’ at it like this. I could move in with John. I know he'd take me in. But I'm not gonna,” Paul suddenly said, making John frown at him. 

“I'll be okay here,” he continued. “But ya gotta get off me ass about stuff. And not only about John and’ I. About everythin’. I'm responsible for meself, I really am. I'm on top of me classes, always. I’m on time ta work, good on me chores. And I'm not gonna stop seeing John. How do you expect me to be responsible if you baby everything I do? Let me handle it on my own. Don’t ya think I can do it?” Paul asked, voice calm and gentle as ever, a characteristic Jim recognized that he took from his mother. His father sighed at him. He wanted to protect the lad as long as possible, but he knew it was only fair that he gave Paul the freedom he deserved. 

“You’re right, Paul. I’m sorry. Of course I think you can do it. I just worry, you know. I guess that’s the one thing Mary and I didn’t share. She was always able to be patient and understanding." Jim sighed before continuing. "You deserve the freedom to take care of yourself. And… if you want to keep seeing John, well that's okay. Just be careful, and be smart," he said, a hint of reluctance in his voice, yet it made Paul smile.

“Okay," Paul said with a content grin. "Now John, apologize ta me dad”

“What?!”

“Please! Look I want this to be easy fer us. Ya  _ know _ if I keep seein’ ya, ya can’t keep up fights with him,” Paul said, and John thought about it, although reluctantly. “Please,” Paul added quietly. John sighed as he gave in. He stood before Jim and offered him his hand to shake as a truce. 

“Jim, I er… I’m sorry I lost me temper today. But I  _ did _ mean what I said about caring for Paul. I don’t ever want him to be unhappy or hurting. And I  _ will _ do anything to make him happy. No matter what. And if this is what he wants,” John said, releasing a sigh. “I will try to get along with you as well.”   
  
Jim watched John with an intense glare, holding his confidence. However, he still saw the sincerity in John’s eyes. He returned the hand shake with a settling nod. This was for Paul. And the man seemed like he  _ was  _ trying to be mature and civil after all. 

"Very well then," Jim said, still keeping a stern look. "Paul is an adult. He can decide this for himself," he said. John nodded gratefully before their grip released. Suddenly, Jim pointed a figure at him. "But if I hear any trouble from you, you will be hearing from  _ me _ ," he said. 

"Aye, could say the same," John joked. When Paul and Jim both glared at him, he retired his grin guiltily. "Er, sorry," he added, and Jim offered him a final nod. 

"So Paul, will you be staying at home tonight then?" Jim asked. John turned his body only to face Paul so Jim wouldn't see before pouting at him. Paul rolled his eyes with a grin before returning to his dad. 

"Yeah, I'll be here tonight," Paul agreed, nodding at his father. Jim nodded back, a bit of relief releasing at the confirmation. "Aright well then, I'll see you tonight. If you'd like to spend some more time with John for now, that's fine with me," he said, pulling a smile from Paul. Finally, they said their goodbyes and the couple left. 

On the way to John's car, Paul giggled happily and skipped past John as he gripped his arm, pulling him with him. John smiled at him. 

"What? Satisfied?" John teased. Barely getting to the car, Paul pulled him in by the arms to kiss him, a smile interrupting it. Paul pulled off to grin at the older man, only making him return it. John stroked his cheek at his cuteness. 

"Did’ya see that, John? He's okay with it. He  _ actually _ is. I've never seen him so…  _ nice _ before," Paul said gleefully like an excited child. John grabbed his chin, unable to suppress his own smile. 

"I told ya it'd work out," he said. "I'm so proud of ya," he added before being kissed again. Paul pulled him into a hug. 

"Thank you, John. I couldn't o’ done this without ya," he said. John smiled again. When they released each other, John led them to enter his car. 

Before letting Paul sit inside, he asked, "so, yer not gonna spend the night again?" 

Paul chuckled. "Not tonight, luv," he said. 

"And, ya know… ya  _ could _ move in with me if ya wanted," John said experimentally, making Paul laugh more.

"I know, John. Don't worry. I'll be okay here," he said with certinty. John nodded at him before letting them get into the car. 

Once John began driving, Paul asked, "I hope he didn't-- er, push yer buttons too much," self consciousness ebbing in his voice. 

"Don't worry," John answered. 

"With the whole school thing an' everything. Y'know, I don't care what ya do fer school. Or where ya work." 

"I know." 

"I mean, I dunno what I wanna be either. I was just pushed into it, y'know," Paul said before getting lost into his own thoughts. Then, he added, "but don't let him scare ya or anythin', y'know. Don't let him get ta ya." 

"I won't, luv. Don't worry. I have a Mimi," he said, and Paul chuckled at him. "You don't know how much she tells me ta let go of me hobbies and start school."

"Aye, good thing ya don't let her get ta ya. Ya got a real talent ya do and ya shouldn't let anyone take that from ya." 

"Aye, cheers," John said with a flattered grin. 

“Ay, have ya ever thought about pursuing music anyroad? You can really make a career outta that, y’know,” Paul said. 

“Dunno…" John said with a shrug. "Have  _ you _ ?” he asked, half humorously, but was pretty serious about it too. Paul was a great musician. “Maybe we should start a band together,” John suggested, making Paul chuckle.

“Make a little duet out of it. Like Simon an’ Garfunkel, ay?”   
  
“Aye. Lennon/McCartney,” John said, words floating perfectly in their ears. 

“Aye. That kinda has a ring to it, it does. Not such a bad idea,” Paul said while thinking about it, before giving John an excited grin. 

"Aye. Now we got a career ta look in," John said, making Paul chuckle. 

A companion, his freedom,  _ and _ a career ahead of him. Who knew that meeting John would bring him everything he was looking for?

  
  


~END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS!!! I am so thrilled we got through it!!! 2/18 - 9/15!!! I hope hope hope everyone enjoyed this and thank you every single one of you for your all and support, and for being patient with me! I can't actually believe that I finished the whole story, but here it is. 
> 
> And... as some of you may (or may not) know, the writing isn't stopping there so I will try to get some other work, as well as any requests out too! (just be patient with me, haha!) 
> 
> Anyways, thanks all, again. I hope y'all like it!! <333

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Follow me on [my tumblr!](https://shippingmclennon.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
